


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: /feg/ request, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Every other pairing is a side pairing and there for flavor, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, OUGI!, Oral Sex, Racism, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Topping from the Bottom, Weddings, politics in porn, porn with a tiny bit of plot, probably missing a bunch of tags, references to bad things in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved their brother, they really did, they just wished he hadn't found that piece of parchment. Also, why did everyone else seem to think they were perfect for the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at me filling a request for /feg/. Who am I kidding, I ship these two together hardcore.

Xander knew the moment he saw Corrin skipping into the war room that he wasn’t going to like what was on that piece of paper in his hand. No, he wasn’t going to like it one bit. There wasn’t even a discernable reason why, it was just a sort of instinct. All he remembered was sharing a glance with Camilla, his older sister just raised an eyebrow before Corrin beamed happily up at him. Ever since both Hoshido and Nohr had been officially joined, the Dragon Prince had been an excitable ball of energy. “Good morning Corrin, you look cheerful.” Xander carefully offered. This whole situation was setting his nerves on end. It was just his cheerful and carefree little brother approaching, so why did he feel like he was about to receive a death sentence? 

“Big brother Xander!” Springing towards him Corrin stopped right in front of him, way in Xander's bubble of personal space. 

While he was happy to see his baby brother in such a good mood Xander did not like the look of the faded old piece of parchment in his hands, was that Fathers writing on that? That was definitely his signature he spied on the bottom of the page. “What can I do for you Corrin?” Might as well get it over with. It couldn’t be that bad could it?

It most definitely could be that bad. Still in a bit of a daze, Xander walked out of the war tent on autopilot as he made his way back to his own personal tent. There was no way that was still binding right? Father and Sumeragi were dead, things were peaceful now, there really was no need for them to keep that around. Xander couldn’t really remember what he had said before escaping. Sitting himself down on his cot he sighed; rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in an attempt to get rid of what was surely going to be a headache. Well, at least he could be sure he wouldn’t be the only one protesting this, even if Camilla had been holding back laughter the whole time. Honestly he wasn’t even positive Corrin wasn’t playing a prank on him, even if that was fairly out of character for his younger brother. 

~~~

“Ah, sorry I am late I was held up.” Ryouma offered as he pushed the tent flap to the war room out of the way. It seemed like there was no need for an apology though. He was not the last one in the tent, in fact, only Corrin, Princess Camilla and Azura seemed to be there. Upon entering though, Princess Camilla and Corrin looked up from the old piece of parchment they were hovering over. Ryoma couldn’t shake the feeling that he did not like what he was about to be told, even as he watched his little brothers face light up upon seeing him.

“Big Brother Ryoma!” Corrin quickly waved the samurai over to his side. 

Deciding to indulge him, Ryoma walked around the table to stand by his brothers unoccupied side. “What is it that you have there?”

“It is something that I found in the old library this morning. I was looking for a book and this just fluttered down from the top shelf, I think someone lost it. I can’t imagine why they would though, what with this being such an important document.” He truly seemed upset about this. Whatever was on that document seemingly meant a lot to him. Ryoma felt his curiosity spark a little at whatever was on that paper.

“I can’t imagine why.” Came Camilla’s teasing voice. It was obvious what she thought, that this had definitely not been misfiled. Still, she seemed amused by the whole thing. “Xander was so overcome by the news that he just left without saying anything. It involves you to you know?” 

“He was overcome with joy!” Corrin offered with a bright smile.

At her words a sinking feeling started in Ryoma’s stomach. Xander had left after hearing what was on there? Just what did that paper say? Ryoma knew better than almost anyone that the Nohrian Prince, didn’t run away from just anything. “What does it say?” What could it say that would involve both Xander and him? The parchment was ancient, if Ryouma had to guess it was even older than him. 

The information practically exploded out of his excited brother. “It says that you're married! We would never have had to have this silly war in the first place if someone hadn’t lost this document.” Corrin looked so proud as he told Ryoma, like he had found a solution to all of their problems.

“Are you sure that is what it says?” There must be something in his ear. Surely Corrin hadn’t just said what he thought he had. “Who am I married to?” Honestly, that document was so old that it probably didn’t even count anymore, there was no reason to get so worked up over it. Still, he wondered who he had been betrothed to when he was a child. It wasn’t an unheard of practice to do something like that, even if it hadn’t been done in Hoshido for a long time amongst the royal family. Rubbing his chin he peered over Corrin’s shoulder and started to read what all it said for himself.

“Oh yes, that is what Corrin and I were just going over when you came in. I just wanted to be sure Corrin was right. It turns out he was, and you and Xander have been married since before you were born.” The lavender haired princess gave him a sweet smile, one that promised pain if he even thought of breaking Corrin’s heart by refusing this.

Wait, Xander and him were married? Suddenly the Nohrian Prince fleeing the tent made much more sense. Right about now that was Ryoma’s own initial reaction. At least until the giggling stopped and they realized what a poor idea this whole thing was. He might have given his counterpart a once over during a few meetings, that didn’t mean he wanted to get married to him. “W-what? That can’t be what it says.” Reading further down the parchment Ryoma came to the line in question. 

“The first born child of the Kingdom of Hoshido and the first born child of the Kingdom of Nohr shall be married. Thus ensuring a lasting peace for generations to come.” Azura quoted aloud. For some reason hearing it aloud, from the stoic Azura made it seem all the more official.

“Aren’t you glad we found this?” Corrin smiled up at him, at least he seemed completely innocent in this. The manakete seemed genuinely happy about this piece of news. Ryoma always had a problem with reading Azura, so he couldn’t read her thoughts on the situation. The eldest Nohrian Princess though, she seemed thoroughly amused by this whole thing, and if Ryoma was being honest he was sure the rest of his siblings would be on the same page as her. 

“I get to be the husband.” If he was going to be stuck in this situation he was going to make the best of it. It wouldn’t be like him to take every advantage that he could, and seeing as Xander was not in the room to call it, well he was going to. Besides, Ryoma doubted this would actually be held up. 

 

~~~

Of course Ryoma was proven wrong. It seemed that everyone seemed to think it was a good idea. After the laughter had subsided they all seemed to actually support it, that there was some sort of chemistry between them even. Hinoka had even told him that he shouldn’t complain so much, Xander was just his type. Which was true, Ryoma did enjoy the man’s exotic Nohrian looks, there was even the bonus that they could talk about swords. So that was something.

“I think I hate you.” Xander's voice was flat as he stood next to Ryoma in front of the Hoshidan army. The heavy Hoshidan marriage robes weighing down even his strong body. 

Ryoma didn’t blame him. For his part, Ryoma was glad he had called being the husband right from the get go. (“That isn’t something you can just call!” Xander had protested upon finding out that bit of news.) He was also glad that he had always been attracted to men as well as women. It certainly helped that the Nohrian Prince was handsome, not as handsome as he was of course. Still one of the more attractive people he knew, definitely one of the more attractive people that he had slept with, or in this case was going to sleep with. “You look wonderful in your wedding robes.” Ryoma teased with a smirk. That was true, each layer was a different shade of white with tiny accents of royal Nohrian purple, truly Oboro had outdone herself. Especially on such short notice. The girl must have worked all week to get this together.

“I don’t think I hate you anymore. I know I do.” Xander hissed at him. His face remained neutral as the priest spoke in front of them. If Ryoma wasn’t standing right next to him he would have never heard the insult. It didn’t help that Xander didn’t understand what was being said in the Hoshidan marriage ceremony. For him it was just a long ritual, in a language he didn’t understand, that held no meaning other than tying him to someone he didn’t like for the rest of his life.

“Such a loving way to speak to your new husband.” Watching his ‘wife’ shift under the heavy layers of white silk, the only outward sign of just how uncomfortable he was. It wasn’t that bad, Ryoma was sure he would be just as bored in the Nohrian marriage ceremony. Or maybe he wouldn’t, he had heard stories about Nohrian wedding dresses, and that Camilla herself was designing it. 

To bad he wouldn’t get all that much time to enjoy it, apparently the whole army had saved up to send them on a sort of, honeymoon. That wasn’t exactly true, apparently Corrin had won tickets to some sort of beach resort? All they had done was pooled their money together for a second ticket, the fact that they had worked together so fast only proved that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. Well, Ryoma was certainly going to enjoy the trip, maybe he could use that time to convince his new wife to join him between the sheets.

The rest of the ceremony was dull. It might have been more interesting, or emotional for each of them if they were actually interested in the other. They weren’t though, and the cultural significance was lost on the Nohrian, while Ryoma thought it might mean more if he was in love with who he was marrying. The whole affair seemed to drag on, the moment Xander and him had offered their branches at the shrine they were whisked off. There was a second wedding planned that day.

~~~

The next time Ryoma saw Xander, was when he rounded the corner in an outfit that was most assuredly not traditional. He might not know a lot about Nohrian weddings, but Ryoma was sure that the dress wasn’t supposed to look like that. Complaining was the last thing on the Hoshan’s mind, in fact he was making plans on sending Camilla a thank you gift. He had been sure that there was no way she could combine the sheer masculinity of her brother, to the pure femininity of a wedding dress. The woman must be some sort of miracle worker though because she had managed it. Oh, were those heels? They were! They might make the already tall Nohrian Prince even taller, but Ryouma loved how uncomfortable they made the man. Already Ryoma could tell this wedding would be more interesting, at least he had something to look at, and look he did.

Doing his best to not fall flat on his face and make an even bigger fool of himself, Xander made his way down the aisle. This was humiliating. Focusing his gaze up front so he wouldn’t have to look at everyone watching him, his usual tactic of pretending they all were carrots just wasn’t working here. Honestly, he loved Camilla, and he understood why she had put so much effort into this, he really did; Xander just wished he wasn’t being forced into this situation in the first place. Finally he came to a somewhat wobbly stop next to Ryoma, who offered him a smile and a stabilizing arm. He would hate to admit it, but he really did need that. “Thank you.” He offered quietly. Even if he didn’t want to be here that was no excuse to forget his manners, and his… husband, could have just watched him fall flat on his face.

“Not a problem. You look even better in this.” He really did, the panels were cut perfectly and the delicate boning work in the corset really did show off all the right curves at the same time. It was such a shame they had a feast after this, Ryoma was very interested in exploring what was beneath that dress. That was something, at the very least his new wife was handsome. It was such a shame as well, the two of them had been getting along, sort of, before this whole fiasco was sprung on them. 

“You look good as well.” Xander reluctantly offered. It was strange seeing the man without all of his robes and armor, without the damn face mask. Maybe it was the fact that he was finally seeing him in clothing he was more used to, or the fact that they really were both stuck in this situation. Honestly, it really was Xander's own fault, he only had himself to blame for giving himself the short end of the stick. Maybe he would apologize after this, there was no need to make both of them miserable. Before all this wedding nonsense, Xander had actually started to like his Hoshidan counterpart.

For the most part, the Nohrian ceremony was just as dull for each of them as the Hoshidan one was. Each of them saying vows that basically amounted to, ‘I am being forced into this. I love my little brother and my country. Please excuse this sham of a wedding.’ Rings for both of them came from somewhere. Xander certainly didn’t remember getting them, and from the looks of things Ryoma hadn’t known about them either.

Things did get more interesting when it was time for the kiss. Expecting it to be just a quick peck on the lips, Xanders undignified squawk of alarm at suddenly being dipped, was cut off by Ryoma's lips. Was that tongue? It was tongue! The only thing stopping Xander from jamming his knee up into the Hoshidian Princes gut was the fact that Ryoma was the only thing holding him up. It was a very close call though. If he heard one more cat call he was going to do it, fall be damned.

Good thing for both of them Ryoma pulled them back up and looped their arms together. That had been a pleasant little taste right there. It might take some convincing, but Ryoma was going to enjoying consummating this marriage. Especially if Xander kept that red flush on his face, lovely. Just because he was getting married did not mean he was going to give up sex. He was going to find at least one thing to enjoy about this so help him. 

“I am going to kill you.” Xander hissed at him as Ryoma intertwined their arms before walking them down the aisle.

“I look forward to it my lovely wife.” Ryoma grinned back at him. A good fight with the Nohrian Prince would do, as well. A strong warrior was something he had always wanted in a lover, and it didn’t get much stronger than the first prince of Nohr. Maybe everyone did have a point about them being perfect for one another, now if only he could get Xander to be more open minded about that.

~~~

The feast seemed to last forever, both of them were exhausted from the parade of people, multiple threats on what would happen if they dared to break the others heart, and a mountain of congratulations. Xander couldn’t even bring himself to do more then raise an eyebrow at the double futon on the floor. He was just too tired to complain, and he would just deal with it later. Besides, maybe when they came back everything would be back to normal, and this whole thing would be forgotten. That was Xander's hope anyway, he doubted it would come true though. They would be leaving first thing in the morning for their honeymoon. He wasn’t too sure that was the smartest thing to do in the middle of a war, but he couldn’t argue about the moral boost this whole wedding had been. 

“Do you need help out of that?” Ryoma inquired as he pulled off his own outer jacket. He had been lucky in that Camilla had no desire to design a suit and had let him wear whatever he wanted to the feast. The question was innocent enough though. Honestly Xander didn’t think he could get out of the outfit by himself either. With a sigh he shrugged his shoulders and sat himself down on the edge of the futon, first thing was first, those damn shoes were coming off. The blonde couldn’t help but smile as the torture devices were finally off.

Holding back a comment about how he liked those shoes on him, at least the stockings were still on, Ryoma decided the gentle smile on the man's face was just as good. Not saying anything, he scooted over on the extra large futon and tugged on the back laces. Upon hearing the other man's relieved breath upon having the garment loosened a bit Ryoma chuckled. The two didn’t say anything, Xander was just happy that he could draw a full breath now. Not even bothering for the minute to take it all the way off he flopped onto his back and gave Ryoma a lazy look. 

Ryoma could do a lot of things, reading minds was not one of them though. “What?” 

“I still can’t believe that this actually happened.” The blond supplied.

Making a noise of agreement, Ryoma took in the sight of Xander laying back in his, no their bed, in the dress that they had been married in. It really was a little hard to believe. “I can’t believe they got you to wear that.” Picking at the white fabric he ignored the others eyeroll. “I am also pretty sure this shouldn’t be white.” Honestly, the idea of this man walking down the aisle in a white dress was a bit of a joke. The blonde could regularly be seen turning down those brave enough to approach him. Of course those offers would probably stop now. Or not, Ryoma had been hearing some rumors about Garon and all of his kids and concubines. 

Sham of a marriage or not, Ryoma would not be tolerating that sort of nonsense. Ever since Corrin had been kidnapped he had been accused, on more than one occasion, of his possessive tendencies. No, Xander was his now, and those hanger-ons were going to have to back off. So caught up in his thoughts he missed the others mumbled reply, what he didn’t miss though was the flash of pink across pale cheeks. “Don’t mumble dear wife. What was that?” He couldn’t help but tease. It was hard not to when the other was now avoiding his gaze and he was turning that adorable shade of red. Who knew a grown man could blush that hard?

 

While he was sure that it would come up sooner or later, Xander still would have preferred this coming up later, preferably with an emphasis on never. Shifting a bit on the futon he looked away, everywhere but at the other. “The white fits.” He mumbled. Gods, why had he just admitted that. Stealing a glance over at Ryoma he watched as surprised blossomed on the others face. “It is-”

“How? How are you still a virgin.” Ryoma cut him off, honestly he had not expected that little bit of information. “I thought all you Nohrians were sl- you slept around a lot.” Maybe calling his new wife a slut was a bad idea. Instead he just watched the blondes eyes narrow in irritation, the blush going away to be replaced with a look of indignation. Ryoma wasn’t about to apologize though. He had heard enough stories, hell he had even seen it a few times in camp, Nohrians slept with just about anyone.

Eyeing the long haired man, Xander’s eyes narrowed in suspicion before shaking his head. “Do you really want to know?” He was tired and didn’t really have any desire to go into long history lessons. Or talk about all of his father's bastard children, the concubine wars, watching his brothers and sisters eyes dulling as he pulled his sword from them. All the paladin wanted to do was get out of this dress and fall asleep. They had a long day of travel tomorrow and he was sure he would need as much energy as he could in order to put up with the other man. 

Did he really want to know? Not really. Ryoma couldn’t really believe it though. The handsome blonde hadn’t let anyone touch him before? He was all Ryoma's? Unable to help the sudden flow of images and ideas that came to him. The samurai was couldn’t to tear his gaze away from the other as one thing solidified in his mind. The Nohrian was a blank slate for him to mold him into exactly what he wanted in bed. All he had to do was play his cards right and this would turn out to be a very pleasurable time for the both of them. A smirk pulled at Ryoma's lips and he leaned over, sword roughened hand moving the others face to just the right angle to kiss him. 

This time though Xander didn’t hold back, the gesture might have been gentle but Xander was not. A fist lashed out, slamming hard into the others gut. A small wave of satisfaction as the samurai choked a little against his lips. The annoyed look Ryoma sent him when he recovered was well worth it. 

“We are married in name only. Don’t think you can take such liberties with me.” He wanted to make that very clear. The almost feral grin that Ryoma gave him though made the blonde hesitate for just a moment, he knew that look, it was the one he could be seen with on the battlefield. Usually when he faced a strong opponent, the call of a challenge exciting him making the blood pump hard in his veins. Before he knew it, Xander’s hands were being held in the man's strong grip above his head. 

Looming over the Nohrian Prince, a confident look on his face before leaning down and whispering huskily against his ear. “Don’t think that you won’t want it. I am going to have you begging to take my cock by the end of the night.” Delighting in the shudder beneath him, Ryoma pressed his lips just under the man's ear laying a sucking and sloppy kiss there. Oh, the man was so sensitive. He had just kissed him and already he could feel the slight tremble in his limbs. Making sure he kept those hands pinned above him. The Hoshidan Prince set about tasting the other, lapping at the exposed skin, giving little bites along his neck, and sucking possessive marks. Ryoma was just working on the man's neck and already he was bringing out little whimpers and soft gasps. With no experience to help him, Xander was defenseless under him. Deciding to try for his lips again Ryoma pressed in for another kiss, this time he was met with much more success. Grinning against the now pliant mouth Ryoma pushed his tongue in, wanting a better taste. If he had doubts that the man was a virgin before he didn’t now, the prince was much too responsive to his touches to be anything but. 

Pulling back Ryoma licked his lips once more, separating the thin trail of saliva that connected their mouths and took the sight below him in. The flush was deeper now, Xander's eyes were closed, his mouth still open slightly as he panted for breath. “I have barely touched you and you are already practically begging.” Ryoma commented as he shifted a bit, settling between the Nohrians legs. “Look, you already spread your legs for me.” It was just perfect, the way that dress was hiking up, revealing more of his deliciously muscled legs, the stockings just made the already appealing sight all the better.. 

What was happening to him? Xander felt so hot and almost helpless under the Hoshidan Prince’s touch. Forcing his eyes open, he did his best to pull himself together, not wanting to give up what tiny advantage he had up. “Shut up. Stop touching me.” Looking up, Xander tugged at his captured wrists in an attempt to free them. When had the brunette gotten so strong? He should be able to free himself. His attempts were stilled though when he felt Ryoma settle between his legs. 

“Are you hard?” The man teased. 

“No.” He couldn’t be hard, just from a little kissing? Kissing he didn’t even like, or want, or shit… He was. 

“You shouldn’t lie to your husband. I can feel it. I never knew you were so attracted to me.” The other didn’t let up, pressing his hips closer, putting just a bit more pressure on his erection. Trying not to gasp at the movement, Xander shivered as he felt the grip on his wrists loosen a bit as Ryoma transferred them into one hand. It said a lot when the only resistance he made was a few pathetic tugs to free his hands. 

Now with a free hand, Ryoma slid it down the others chest, stopping to pull the top of the dress down, exposing more of his chest to the other. “Oh, they're pink.” Before Xander could ask what he was talking about, Ryoma was bending over again and wrapping his lips around one of those pretty pink nipples. 

Giving a happy suck, Ryoma lapped at the sensitive nub. He never would have expected, it but this man was hitting all of his fetishes. A strong, stubborn, gorgeous man with what seemed to be a naturally submissive side? His whole body seemed to be so sensitive, he barely had to put any work in and already the man was a panting mess under him. Those pink sensitive buds were perfect, he could suck and tease these all night, he might do that sometime as well. Xander might even come just from that, if those tiny little sounds escaping him were any indication. The man probably didn’t even realize he was making them. Looking up Ryoma felt his own cock start to fill as he took in the wonderful sight. 

Those pretty pink lips were swollen from the teeth biting down on them in a futile attempt at staying quiet. The typical Nohrian pale skin seemed to take especially well to the marks that stood out like brands on his neck. Marks that showed that he was Ryoma's, that this man belonged to him. Gods above he loved these perfectly pink and delectable nipples. Pulling back he gave his wife a lusty grin. “Nothing to say Xander?”

“Damn it, be quiet.” Xander managed to stutter out. This just wasn’t his day. He couldn’t help it that his body seemed to be determined to react to every little thing Ryoma did. Every little touch left his skin tingling and the man felt so hot against him. “I don’t know what game you are playing at here, but stop.”

Game? Ryoma wasn’t playing any game here. Ok, so he was enjoying having the other squirm under him. “Game? I’m not playing any game.” Ryoma decided to gamble slightly, freeing Xander's hands. The man didn’t seem to even notice he was free.

Unable to keep the small snort of laughter from escaping Xander gave him a hard look. “Of course you aren’t. Look, just tell me what you want so we can save both of ourselves the embarrassment here.” 

Is that what the Xander thought? That he was trying to take advantage of him so he could get something? Ok, he sort of was, he really wanted to fuck the other man, but he had a feeling that wasn’t what his wife was talking about. Chuckling to himself Ryoma sat up, moving Xander's stocking covered legs to wrap around his waist, making sure to keep plenty of contact. “What could you possibly give me that I can’t take for myself? Did it even occur to you that I just want to consummate our marriage?” Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to the other man's lips before sliding down to whisper huskily in his ear ear. “Besides, if we’re married we should enjoy all the benefits that come with it.” Making that statement a little more obvious he ran his hand down the others well built body before sliding it between his legs and grabbing his cock.

Any response Xander might have had was cut off at the feeling of Ryoma's fingers wrapping around his shaft. His hips bucked up into the others grip by themselves, wanting more of that warm grip. 

“Did you like that?” Ryoma breathed into Xander's ear before nibbling a bit on the cartridge. In his hand the other man’s cock jumped a bit, gods above he was so sensitive. Ryoma almost wanted to bring the other man to completion in the silky fabric of his underwear. Maybe it would relax the man a bit, make him just a little more pliable in the Hoshidan’s experienced hands. His plans were thrown off a bit when he felt Xanders strong arms wrap around his broad shoulders, hands tangling in the hair at the base of his neck as he pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” The blonde muttered against Ryoma’s lips, giving the other a searching look, a harsh blush spreading over his cheeks. Deciding to trust this man for just a short bit was harder than he thought it would be. With so little to go on, but if he thought about it, he just didn’t really care. The man was right, he didn’t have anything to really gain from this, other than a roll in the sheets. Plus, Xander had been waiting for this for much too long. For once he was going to just enjoy something. Pulling the brunette back down for another kiss, Xander pressed his hips up, rubbing his cock into Ryoma’s waiting palm. 

For his part Ryoma had no intention of making him regret this. No, far from it, he had every desire to turn the blonde prince into a wanton slutty puddle under him. Pressing the man further down into the futon, Ryoma leaned back and took in the sight. Beneath him Xander was a flushed mess, blonde hair spread around his head like a halo, his chest was heaving for breath, delicious pink nipples were hard and just too tempting. Reaching up he tweaked one, rolling the delicate nub between his fingers. The prince arched under him, chest coming up to get closer to Ryoma's teasing hands. “Good boy.” Ryoma praised. Sliding his gaze further down, he pushed the frills of the dress up onto the man's belly. The sight beneath was better than he expected.“Are you wearing womens underwear?” Ryoma greedily drank in the sight of Xander's flushed cock appearing over the top of the panties. What a magnificent cock, the garment couldn’t even contain it well, straining to hold what it could of the mans dick.

Not sure why he wasn’t expecting the question, Xander still blushed under the scrutiny. “Camilla insisted.” He muttered. 

“Remind me to thank her.” The samurai mumbled distractedly as he rubbed the others thighs through the fabric. Undoing the tie of his own pants he pulled them down far enough to free his own half hard cock. All it took was a few strokes and the lovely sight that was all his beneath him and he was hard. Sighing he leaned forward rubbing his own thick cock against Xander's own panty trapped cock. It was a marvelous feeling, the heat and the mixed texture of skin and silk, how Xander was bucking his hips up to meet his own. Perfection.

Wrapping his legs tighter around the Hoshidan Princes waist, Xander bucked into his thrusts. It was amazing, the hard length rubbing against his own was just amazing. Xander couldn’t help the small sounds escaping his mouth at the friction, he tried to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself. The only thing that did though was muffle the sounds, somehow making it all sound even worse than his heavy breathing and pathetic mewls. The strange urge to reach up and bring Ryoma down into another sloppy kiss was overwhelming. He needed to grab something, to hold something. Weakly, when did he get so weak? He reached up and tugged at the man's long sleeves, why was he still dressed? Clumsily he slid his hands into the fabric exploring the new flesh with his own sword calloused fingers. He couldn’t help the shaky grin that appeared on his face when the other man let out a surprised grunt as his fingers brushed over a dusky nipple. At least he wasn’t the only sensitive one here. 

Looking over to the side, Ryoma grinned when he spotted a familiar bottle. His retainers knew him much too well. There was a small problem though, he wanted to watch his fingers sink into Xander's ass for the first time. But the feeling of both of their cocks rubbing together, and the Nohrians hands sliding over his chest were also good, he definitely didn’t want that to stop anytime soon. Eventually though, the idea of Xander's tight hole taking in his fat cock as the man desperately clung to him won out. Reaching over he grabbed the small bottle and uncapped it pouring some over his fingers. Reluctantly he pulled back, out of the others reach. Pushing the white, and now precum stained panties to the side, Ryoma spotted the man’s hole for the first time. “You’re pink down here as well.” He watched the man's face twist in confusion before understanding hit him as the brunette rubbed a slicked up finger over his hole. “Relax, you can take it easier if you relax.” 

Ryoma was patient as he watched Xander do the exact opposite of relax. He supposed he was asking a bit too much here, the other man hardly seemed like the type to relax. Squirting some more of the slick onto his fingers he temporarily set the bottle down and started to stroke the prince's cock through the panties. “If you aren’t going to relax I am going to make you.” Rubbing gentle circles around the blondes hole with his thick fingers, occasionally testing it by trying to press his finger in.

“Ah there you go.” Ryoma practically purred as his finger was finally accepted, sinking into the tight welcoming heat. Watching the man take it in was just as wonderful as he thought it would be. “You are going to look so good on my cock. You already look amazing with just my finger.”

Grunting in surprise, Xander couldn’t help but squeeze around the intruder. It was a strange feeling, the hand on his cock and Ryoma’s encouragements were distracting though. Gods the things the man was saying to him, it was embarrassing, where did he even come up with this? Leaning back into the futon, hands clenching on nothing once more. Ryoma seemed determined to not let him hold on to him all that long. He forced himself to just relax into it, a much harder task than expected, even with the hand stroking him. The first thrust of the finger brought out an embarrassed squeak, it was even worse when Ryoma chuckled. Still, the man did finally lean down and capture his lips once more. Eagerly Xander buried his hands back into the others hair, canting his hips up and wrapping his legs tighter around the other. 

It was a strange feeling, having it inside of him. The calloused digit was setting a slow and steady rhythm, now that his body was accepting it more. Whimpering against the others lips, Xander pulled his mouth away from the kiss, it was just a bit too much for him. Was he really doing this? The hand on his cock and the finger in his ass informed him that yes, yes he was actually doing this.

“Do you like my finger?” Ryoma teased in Xander's ear. “How about another?” Moving his hand from the others cock he cupped the others balls to distract him as he slid a second finger into that welcoming heat. Gods the man's hole was practically pulling him inside. The sounds he was making as he took him were music to Ryoma’s ears. He was sure the other didn’t realize he was the source of the moans and soft begs for more. Kissing Xanders temple, Ryoma decided to give the man just what he wanted. Curling his fingers up he sought the one spot that would have the man begging for his cock under him. 

It was like he had just been hit with a lightning spell. A sharp cry escaped him as his back arched pressing those fingers in deeper. Panting for breath Xander stared dazedly up at Ryoma. “Wh-what was that?” He managed to get out.

“What was what? This?” Ryoma curled his fingers up again, loving the way the man spasmed around his fingers as he arched up again. If there was any doubt in his mind before it was blown away at Xander's reaction, his ass was going to feel divine around his cock. Gods, it was hard to believe the man had never been touched like this before, he was so responsive, it was like he had been made for this. It was like he had been unknowingly waiting for Ryoma to take him his whole life. What a magnificent idea that was, and somewhat true considering how they had gotten married. Unable to wait, and honestly with the way Xander's hole was practically pulling his fingers in, Ryoma thrust a third one in without warning. Swallowing the others loud moan with a kiss, Ryoma started to really stretch the blondes ass. His cock was so hard he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait, he needed to be in that tight heat. So he had to pick up the pace just a little, to get that channel ready for him.

Practically coming apart at the seams, Xander clung to Ryoma, fingers buried in his thick hair as he whimpered into the others neck. It helped that the brunette seemed to like the hair pulling, which was good because Xander couldn’t seem to help it. The digits in him felt amazing, they kept hitting that spot that made lights dance behind his eyes. His cock felt so full, he felt like he was going to spill at any minute, yet he didn’t, he couldn’t, he needed more, just a little extra, something else to push him over the edge. “Please Ryoma, more, just a bit more, I need to cum so bad.” If he was at all in the right state of mind, he would balk at the words that spilled from his lips. Now though he a strong, needy haze that seemed to be clouding his thoughts like wine and all that mattered was reaching the peak. 

Upon hearing the others words, Ryoma let out a little curse and decided the man was stretched enough. Fuck he was begging for it, and his own cock was throbbing, desperate to be buried where his fingers were. Pulling his fingers out, Ryoma gave an absent minded assurance to Xander as he whined at the empty feeling, momentarily mesmerized by the sight of that twitching hole. His aching cock brought him back to reality as he scrambled to uncap the lube again. Hurriedly he applied a liberal amount to his dick before tossing it to the side again. Gripping his wife's hips, uncaring if he stained the dress. Lining himself up with Xander's hole, he surged forward capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss while pressing the head of his dick forward and past the blondes tight ring. 

A low groan escaped both of them. Xander at the much larger and thicker intrusion, and Ryoma at finally being inside of the other. Not wanting to wait, Ryoma grit his teeth and pushed into the tight heat. He didn’t even mind the feeling of the others nails digging hard into his back. “Relax Xander, just take it.” The brunette gasped as he pulled back a bit before thrusting in deeper. He needed to be fully inside, he needed to have the Nohrian take him in, to know that he was his completely. Hiking up the others trembling thighs he started to make shallow thrusts. “You feel so good, just open up.”

Everything was so overwhelming, Xander felt like he was about to break, Ryoma’s cock was so thick and gods it didn’t seem to be ending. It didn’t help that the man was whispering things in a language that he just didn’t understand. Unable to stop the whine escaping from his throat, doing his best to ignore the pain and his flagging erection. Wincing at another thrust, Xander tried to force himself to relax as more and more of that thick cock invade his virgin hole. A few more thrusts and he felt Ryoma’s hips press against the curve of his ass and the other stilled with a moan. Feeling tears prick at the edge of his eyes at the pain, Xander was just glad that it couldn’t go further in, that he wasn’t going to be stretched any wider, he didn’t think he could handle it.

Finally he was in, and he was right, the other felt perfect around him. So tight, his insides were twitching around him, like it was trying to pull him further in. He had never felt a body that responded to a cock like this before, especially for their first time. Hell, Ryoma knew he probably should have waited for the other to adjust some more, but he just couldn’t. Xander's body was sending such mixed signals, the whimpers of pain were betrayed by the blondes tight little hole that gripped him like a vice, trying to get more inside. Still, it must be a bit too much for the other, if the wetness around his eyes was any indication. It was such a good look on the other though that Ryoma made no move to wipe them away. Capturing Xander's lips, Ryoma pulled back a bit before gently thrusting forward. 

Starting slowly, finally allowing the other to adjust to him, Ryoma pressed kisses along the others jaw, whispering words of praise with every thrust. If he ever wanted to do this again he needed to make this good for the other, he needed him to become his needy little slut. Gripping one hip in his hand, uncaring if he left dark bruises on the others porcelain skin, he slid the other down and started to stroke the others cock again, forcing it back to fullness. That taken care of he moved his hand back to the blondes hip, two hands were better than one when it came to leaving possessive and suggestive handprints on his lover.

With a shout at the sudden touch on his cock; Xander clutched harder to the brunet, pressing his hips up and into the others fist and onto his cock. It didn’t take long before it started to feel good. Slamming his ass down he gave a breathless chuckle at Ryoma's grunt as he forced the other to pick up the pace for them. 

A possessive growl escaped Ryoma at the others bit of assertiveness. If that was the way he wanted it, then he was going to pound the others ass. The whole army was going to know who was getting fucked tonight. Be it from the screams he was going to fuck out of the other one, or how he was going to have to use Ryoma to walk around camp tomorrow. Practically bending the other in half, grabbing a leg and hiking it onto his shoulder, Ryoma changed the angle slamming hard into the other, searching for the place that would have the other begging for him to take him harder. He knew he found it when Xander let out a cry and his hole clenched hard around his cock. 

Xander was practically on his shoulders and neck, the frills of the dress bunched up uncomfortably around his midsection. Bracing himself with trembling arms, the only real thing holding him up against the brutal assault on his body was Ryoma's bruising grip on his hips. Even his legs around the others shoulders was mostly for show now, trembling too hard under the others powerful thrusts. Feeling like he was drowning in the pleasure of it Xander couldn’t help the cries escaping his lips, gods he hoped no one heard him. There wasn’t much hope for that though, Ryoma had finally found that spot in him that made him see stars. Unable to help it he let out a strangled scream, muscles clamping down tight on the Hoshidans dick. 

‘Shit that’s tight.’ Ryoma groaned as he felt that impossibly perfect ass squeeze around him, as if it was trying to milk his cock. More, he needed more of that. Finding the right angle Ryoma slammed his throbbing cock against that perfect spot with a shout. “Ougi!” 

While Xander couldn’t understand a lick of Hoshidan. he had heard that word shouted enough on the battlefield. “Wait wha-” Confusion was the last thing on his mind, as suddenly everything seemed to fade away. Gritting his teeth Xander felt himself come undone, no one could withstand such an aggressive assault on their prostate. With a shout of his own Xander came, shooting his own seed into the frills of the wedding dress. Camilla was either going to kill him or tease him, possibly both. That was neither here nor now though.

He had not expected the Nohrian Prince to come so soon. He probably should have considering how inexperienced the man was, it was practically a miracle he had lasted this long. Wincing Ryoma road through the blondes orgasim. If he had thought the other had been trying to milk him before, that was nothing compared to this. Fuck the blondes ass was so greedy for him, even with the man in a dazed aftermath from his orgasim his body kept trying to draw him in. Not wanting to end it just yet, Ryoma steeled himself as he continued to push in, wanting to take advantage of the twitching canal.

That was how Xander came back. It wasn’t done just because he had spilled. Atop of him Ryoma was using his body to the fullest. A feral grin was on the others face as he took his pleasure from Xander's body. The only thing the blonde royal could do was let the brunette take him how he wanted. He couldn’t even resist if he wanted to, he couldn’t even hold himself up at the moment, his arms and legs were shaking so bad. Gods his he was so sensitive, every little movement sent little shivers of pleasure down his spine.

He was so close, Ryoma was at the edge of his limits, the little submissive sounds the blonde was making under him was too much. Surging forward he bit down hard on the junction of the others neck, breaking the skin as he thrust as deep as he could into the others ass. Grinding his cock into the other, making sure the hot liquid coated the entirety of the others insides.

When he finally pulled out Ryoma took in the sight of his handsome wife. Face flushed, his neck covered in hickeys and bites, pink nipples still hard, a few suckled bruises around them. The dress, panties and stockings were absolutely ruined. Xander's own seed and Ryoma’s precum had surely stained the silk. The best part though, was the still shaking thighs that did nothing to cover that twitching hole. Licking his lips he watched as it tried to clamp down on the cock no longer there, his own seed spilling out of his depths. Perfect. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to the tired blondes lips. 

“Let’s get you out of that dress.” Ryoma murmured to the sleepy prince. He didn’t want anyone to see what a mess the other was. No, that sight was for him and him alone. Helping the Xander out of the ruined white garment, he gave the other one of his own sleeping robes before getting up to change himself. The proffered clothing might be a few inches too small for him, but Ryoma loved that he was covered in something else that was his.

By the time he got back from changing into his own sleeping outfit, the other was fast asleep. It had been a big day for them, and it was going to be just as full tomorrow. Laying down next to the other, pulling the sleeping royal to his chest. He couldn’t help but smile as the other unconsciously pulled him closer, burying his face in Ryoma's long mane. It was going to be a long ride to the beach resort tomorrow. Too bad they weren’t going by carriage, he would love to teach the other how to suck him off. How he liked to be sucked off, maybe wrap his own lips around the blonde’s perfect cock. Oh well, instead he got to enjoy the other squirming on his horse while he rode behind him. That didn’t sound too bad. Small plans began to form in his head for tomorrow as Ryoma fell asleep in the paladins arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of last night. Leaving on their honeymoon. Talk of politics and deep seeded racism. Oh and blowjobs, can't forget those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all liked the first bit. I hope you like this one as well. It kind of escaped from me for a bit. Not as much porn as I wanted to put in there. Oh well, I hope you like it!

Having always been an early riser, Ryoma naturally woke up before most of the army on his own. Even for him though this was a bit early. Wondering what could have woken him, the samurai made to get up; only to feel strong arms tighten around him keeping him there. After a moment of confusion, the events of the other day and the even more interesting turn of events last night came back to him. It seemed like his new wife was a bit of a cuddler, at least when he was sleeping anyway. Sure that a bit of cuddling wasn't what woke him up, Ryoma did his best to look around to spot what had woken him. There, making itself comfortable in the dent between their body was an elegant looking black cat, or was it a rabbit? Ryoma couldn't tell, he had never seen such a creature before. The two of them stared at each other a moment before the cat turned away, going back to settling itself down in the little dip between their bodies. 

Chuckling at the animal, Ryoma decided to just settle back down. Even if there wasn't really a chance he would fall back asleep. Instead the brunette let his mind wander back to the events of the other day, or more specifically, the events on the futon last night.

Now that had been an unexpected surprise. Oh he wasn't going to complain, not by a long shot. Xander might not have much experience, but the man was a natural bottom if last night was anything to go off of. He had been so needy and desperately responsive under Ryoma's hands. It had been almost pathetically easy to get the man to surrender to him, especially considering how stubborn the blonde was outside of the bedroom. A pleased smile spread across the brunettes face at the memory of Xander's perfect body finally succumbing to his cock last night. Sheathing himself in the Nohrian had been absolutely blissful.

Ever since it had occurred to him that arranged marriage equaled I get to fuck Xander. Something had switched on in him, the thought of taking the Nohrian for himself became his latest fantasy. Only this one was a soon to be reality. So he might have been a bit desperate to lay his claim on the so called Knight of Nohr last night, but he wasn't about to let go now. No, if he played his cards right here he could have the submissive blonde in his bed servicing him every night, or morning, hell, Ryoma liked the idea of him on his knees and sucking him during meetings as well. 

As appealing as the idea of just turning the prince into a typical Nohrian slut, hungry for Hoshidan cock was. And it was very appealing, the thought of taking the man in front of everyone was a tempting one. Well, maybe he wouldn't take him in front of everyone, he didn't like to share, and the sights and sounds Xander had made last night were for him alone. A possessive growl escaped his throat at the idea of someone else seeing his wife like that. He was getting off track though. As wonderful as that thought was, in the end that wasn't what he wanted. It was just a fun idea, he did not want the little princeling to turn into that. He liked fighting with the man, sparring with him, to kill that fire would make everything above just so dull. No, he needed a careful balance, and so he needed to tread carefully here to get what he wanted. It was a good thing that in the end, Ryoma always got what he wanted. 

“Lord Ryoma.” Saizo’s voice interrupted his train of thought. His red-haired retainer appearing in the tent, not really phased at all by the sight that greeted him. He had seen it plenty of times before; there had even been a few times that he had been woken up in Lord Ryoma's sheets. Though it was a little different when the person there was now his Lord's new wife, and current high prince of Nohr. 

Forcing his way out of Xander's comforting arms, ignoring the annoyed look the cat sent him. Ryoma sat up and greeted his retainer. “It is earlier than usual isn't it Saizo?” 

Even though he wasn't looking for it, the red-headed ninja twin couldn't help but catch sight of all the marks along the Nohrian prince's neck. Well, that answered that question, there had been debate on if they would sleep together that night, and if so who would top. Saizo and Kagero would be collecting a nice set of winnings this morning. He didn't even feel slightly guilty over using inside knowledge to win that bet. Gambling wasn't something he usually participated in, but he couldn't not back Lord Ryoma. He knew first hand just what a commanding and dominating force his lord was, especially in bed. He must have really enjoyed last night though, if the marks that were spread down Xander’s neck and what he could see of his chest were anything to go by. “Apologies Lord Ryoma. I was sent to wake you early because you two are scheduled to leave soon.”

That was right, they did have to leave on their honeymoon. Studying his retainer for a moment, Ryoma let his hand drift down to tangle in Xander's soft golden curls. It seemed that after all these years nothing could really phase his loyal ninja. “Thank you Saizo. You may-” He was about to dismiss the man before a thought came to him. “actually could you get some things for me?” Saizo listened as Ryoma listed a few things from him to retrieve before he left. “Just put them in a small bag and place it amongst my things.”

Waking to the feeling of fingers stroking through his hair, and a conversation in a language he didn't understand. Mornings were definitely not Xander’s favorite time of day, but the fingers stroking through his hair were nice. A frown marred his features as he shifted a bit in what was clearly not his bed. Thoughts on his location were shoved aside though as the shifting turned out to be quite a painful experience. ‘What the hell?’ Letting out a pained hiss at the spike of pain that traveled up his back from his ass. Xander’s mind wasn't all that quick first thing in the morning. He tried to kick it into gear as the fingers stilled in his hair and the conversation drifted to a halt. 

“Looks like the little princeling is awake.” A teasing voice echoed in Xander's ears. 

‘Ryoma? What is he-’ suddenly everything came to him, the wedding, the feast, last night. ‘Well fuck.’ That seemed to sum up all of Xander's feelings nicely. What had he been thinking last night? It had never been his intention to sleep with the man. He had reluctantly resigned himself to staying in a miserable marriage for the rest of his life, probably dying a virgin. He was ok with that. Not really, but it might have been better then the fool he made of himself last night. Ignoring his now aching backside he turned over, back to the brunette as he curled up into himself. Maybe if he went back to sleep this would all be just a horrible dream.

Dismissing his retainer with a look, Ryoma watched in amusement as Xander seemed to remember what all had happened. ‘How cute.’ He thought as he watched the tips of the others ears turn red in embarrassment. “Good morning lovely wife.” The samurai teased leaning down and pressed a light kiss to the others cheek. “Don't be embarrassed, you were wonderful last night.” That was the more polite term, it was better than calling him a perfect Nohrian cock slut. Well, the start of one anyway. Grinning as Xander tried to bury his face into the futon in an attempt to hide his shame, Ryoma draped his body possessively over the other. “How are you feeling?” 

How was he feeling? What kind of question was that? The other had basically split him in half last night with his cock, and he wanted to know how he was feeling? The wandering hand and the press of the others body against his own didn't really help. Sure the hand wasn't doing much, only gently rubbing his side and leg but it was still more than he was used to. “How do you think I am doing?” He shot back.

“Sore?” Ryoma offered pressing a few kisses down the others neck. He hoped the man had a limp.

In response Xander just grunted and tried to shove the other away. It didn't work all that well, not from this angle and not when Ryoma was determined to keep touching him. 

“I didn't hear an answer.”

“Fine, yes, I am sore. Happy?” He hoped he didn't have a limp. From the feel of it though, Xander felt like hoping was a moot point. He shuddered at the feeling of the Hoshidan Prince’s chuckle before he felt him start to nip at his neck. “You didn't leave enough marks there last night?” That probably came out worse then it was supposed to. Xander's etiquette teachers were probably rolling in their grave right now.

“No, you are mine now, there wouldn't be enough marks to proclaim that even if it was written on your face.” Finding the perfect spot, Ryoma bit down hard, easily bruising the pale skin under his teeth. The only response from the other was a surprised grunt, he didn't get pushed away though.

“Rather possessive aren't you? I could have sworn last month we were trying to kill each other.” In a remarkably childish move Xander rolled his eyes even if Ryoma couldn’t see it. The feeling of the other's tongue lapping at where he had been bitten caused his breath to hike a bit. He had to keep his mind off the pleasant feeling of the others mouth and hands. It was hard though when his ass was a constant aching reminder as to why Ryoma was declaring him as his now. Last night the man had completely dominated him, any fight Xander had planned to put up had fallen to dust almost immediately. What a disappointment, falling so easily, he was an embarrassment to Nohr.

Growling softly at Xander’s words, Ryoma bit out a response. “You aren't being taken from me. Not like Corrin was.” He was right, they might have been fighting last month, hatred burning through their veins. But that wasn't now though, now the Nohrian Prince was his, and even if they didn't get along, or they fought, he wasn't going to give him up. No, he wasn't going to give him up like he had given Corrin up. Ignoring the way the larger man stilled under him, Ryoma reached up, forcing the others chin back and pulling him into a dominating kiss. 

Suddenly the possessive words, actions and marks made a lot more sense to Xander. It had been strange how the other had been so forceful and demanding over him when they barely tolerated each other half the time. After the wedding, and the sex, it seemed like he truly was Ryoma's, at least in the others eyes. Xander wasn't going to have that though. “The only thing I belong to is the kingdom of Nohr.”

“And Nohr and your father decided that you should be my wife.” It seemed simple enough to Ryoma.

Making a noise of disagreement, Xander forced himself out of Ryoma's arms. Ignoring the pain that spiked through him as he got out of the futon. The Nohrian Prince did indeed limp over to the bathroom that was connected to their tent. “Stop calling me your wife. You know as well as I do that I am not a woman.”

Letting the other go, Ryoma enjoyed watching the other limp into the bathroom. With the prince walking like that the whole camp would know of Ryoma's more carnal claim on the man. Perfect. Getting up himself, he followed his counterpart into the en-suite. He felt a little bad as he watched the blonde reach around to gently feel his backside. They had been so exhausted, and Ryoma had been so high on his conquest of the other, that he hadn't been a very polite lover. 

“Let’s me help you with that.” Walking around to his counterpart, Ryoma wet a towel and gently started to rub it down the others thighs. It couldn't have been all that comfortable sleeping with Ryoma's seed drying on his legs and leaking from his hole. “I should have taken care of that last night.” That was his mistake, it probably would have made things a little easier in the morning if he had. He also probably should have checked the man's hole, to see if he had torn anything. He hadn't held back on Xander, thrusting with all his might into his new lover. Making sure the prince knew just who he belonged to now. The man took so much on the battlefield, and his ass had been so greedy for him. He hadn't dreamed of holding back, slamming home like the man was a seasoned lover. 

The wet cloth rubbing over his legs, wiping away the physical evidence of last night was a strange sensation. Xander froze up as the other leaned against his back. He had not been expecting this. Tensing up as the cloth gently brushed over his sensitive entrance. “What are you doing?” He asked with a shaky breath as he felt a finger press into him. 

“Cleaning you.” Ryoma offered as he pressed his finger further into the others hole. “Checking to see if anything tore inside.” Sliding down the others back, he pushed aside the sleeping robes he had given the other. “Spread your legs and ass a little.” He tapped politely at the prince's legs with this hand that held the cloth.

At the Hoshidan’s words Xander's face turned as red as a tomato. Still he did what was asked, widening his stance and reaching back; pulling his ass cheeks apart so Ryoma could have a better view of him. It was humiliating, but the other did have a point. At least Ryoma had been the one to pound him into the futon, it was better than a total stranger doing this. Xander winced slightly as the finger in him pushed in a little deeper, feeling around inside. He was still sore, and figured he would be for a few days more. Still, the finger felt kind of good, last night had been many things but it had felt good. That was probably the worst part of it. He wanted to hide his face in shame at Ryoma's chuckle and next few words.

“You're still recovering and already your ass is asking for more.” The pink and still slightly swollen hole was twitching eagerly around Ryoma's finger, trying to pull it in further. Honestly Ryoma had just been trying to check the other, and maybe pull out some of the remaining seed in the others ass to help clean him out. It had only been a few hours since he had lain with the man and already his body seemed eager for more. “I am starting to think there might be some truth to those horny Nohrian rumors. If this is all it takes to turn their future king into a mess.” He murmured in Hoshidan, he definitely didn't want Xander to hear that. Looking up, Ryoma felt his cock stir. What a perfect sight, Xander leaning against the cabinet, the mirror reflecting that flushed and embarrassingly pleasured face. The way he was standing, legs slightly apart as his hands held his ass open, hole exposed while it greedily tried to pull Ryoma's fingers in further. How the blonde was wearing his own sleeping robe, the bruises on his neck, chest, and hips peaking through the cloth. 

The samurai had to swallow down a curse. He couldn't fuck him here. Not like this, they didn't have the time. He didn't want the others to come in and see his new wife like this. They might want him for themselves. Who wouldn't? How had no one before known the man was such a sub? How had they never taken advantage of something like this? Well, he hadn't known. If he had a lot more of their fights would probably been dragged to the bedroom. He certainly didn't act like this around people normally, it was like a switch had been flipped, and suddenly Ryoma got to see what was on the other side. 

Taking a deep breath, the brunette pushed those thoughts to the side. Slipping his finger out, he went back to cleaning the other man up. He really didn't have time to push the Nohrian Prince up against the cabinet and take him there. The man was still recovering from the other night, and he didn't want to blow his chances, Ryoma had a feeling that if he fucked this up once he would never be visiting the wonderful space between the blondes legs again. After wiping the man's belly clean from his own seed he slapped him on the ass like one would a horse; the man certainly had the legs of a horse, tall as he was. “All done. Nothing seems to have torn.” 

The whole thing had been humiliating and slightly arousing, which then circled back into humiliating. Having another's finger in you while he felt your insides for any damages his cock might have caused the other night was a whole new experience for Xander. It seemed to go on forever, and at the same time it was much too short. “That's good I guess.” He offered as he watched the brunette clean his hands off with the cloth. 

“It is. I have to apologize, I am normally not as inconsiderate as I was last night to you.” 

“Inconsiderate?” Xander had no idea what the other was talking about. He had fallen asleep almost right after they had finished, exhausted from the two weddings, huge feast and losing his virginity to the Hoshidan Prince all in one day. He would take a full day's march before subjecting himself to that horror again. 

Giving the other a look as he reached into the basin of water to start cleaning himself off, Ryoma watched the other though the mirror. “Normally you would be cleaned off after taking me like that, and I should have checked you for bleeding last night. You were taken harder than you should have been for a virgin.” With a grin he brushed his teeth before leaning over and giving the other an aggressive smirk. “I couldn’t hold back with you though. It seems that extends past the battlefield.” Patting the other on the cheek, he sauntered out of the bathroom to go get dressed.

Xander’s gaze narrowed as he watched his smug husband leave. What was wrong with that man? It was only around him that those condescending comments were made. The princeling remarks, that little cheek pat there. Who did he think he was? Not that Xander acted much better around Ryoma. The two of them seemed to devolve into children when they were around the other, for better or for worse. Huffing, Xander turned back to the mirror, grabbing one of the spare towels in the room to help clean himself off. While it hadn’t been as good as a bath would have been, Xander did feel a bit better. 

Adjusting Ryoma's robe around him better, the damn thing kept riding up. Xander was also eager to get into his own clothing, who knew when someone would burst into their tent? Even if he was sure the whole camp knew what had happened last night, that didn’t mean he wanted them all to see the marks that his husband had oh so graciously left all over him. Honestly he was just happy that most of his clothing had a high collar and cravat to help hide the marks. 

Finishing up his own morning ritual, Xander stepped out of the bathroom and frowned. The sight that greeted him just brought his annoyance at his new husband right back up to the surface. “How is your hair so long but you have no idea how to take care of it?” He questioned as he watched the other man futilely tug at his long brown locks. 

“Normally I don’t have people pulling it and tangling it up.” The samurai shot back. Last night he had enjoyed the pleasant tugs on his hair, he had even liked it when Xander had buried his face in his hair as they fell asleep. Going back to trying to untangle a particularly hard knot, he ignored the sounds of Xander getting dressed. He couldn’t ignore it when the man snatched the brush from his hand. “Hey, give that back.”

“Shh, if you aren’t going to do it right at least give it to me.” Xander scolded. Examining the brush the man was using he sighed. “You are using the wrong brush.” Heading over to where he kept the one that Camilla and Elise prefered he plucked it from the drawer. Taking a seat behind the now pouting samurai, he grabbed the silky but tangled hair. 

“It is a brush, how can it be the wrong one?” Ryoma was definitely not pouting. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Xander concentrated at the first knot he got to, gently untangling it. Sometimes it helped to have two younger sisters with long hair. He couldn’t count the amount of times that he had been forced to brush their hair. “Ask Camilla and Elise. They have longer hair than you and say that you should use this brush for long hair.” 

“I guess they would know.” Ryoma offered. They sat there, the only sounds were the hustle and bustle of the camp outside, and the long smooth strokes of the brush going through the Hoshidan prince’s hair. He had to admit, Xander’s hands in his hair did feel good. “Where did you learn how to do this?” Ryoma practically purred under the others ministrations. 

“Learn how to brush hair?”

“Yes.”

Chuckling in amusement, Xander put the brush down, gathering the others chocolatey strands in his hands. “I have two younger sisters with long hair. Where do you think I learned?” Separating it into chunks he set to work arranging Ryoma's hair into a thick braid. It was mostly out of habit that he started, Elise or Camilla used to force him into it when he brushed their hair. Still, the long braid wouldn’t be bad for traveling, and they had a lot of it today. 

Ryoma couldn’t help but feel disappointed when the other set down the brush. It had felt good to have the others fingers running across his scalp and through his thick tresses. He couldn’t help the happy hum that escaped him as he felt the others hands return back to his hair. “What are you doing now?” He couldn’t quite figure it out just from the feeling. 

“Braiding your hair.” Xander grunted. He was just about to finish when Elise burst into the tent with no warning.

“Good morning big brother and big brother in law!” She giggled as she skipped over to them. “Oh no fair! You got big brother to braid your hair!” Pouting she turned on her brother and gave him a disappointed childish look. “You haven’t braided my hair in forever! I keep asking and you keep saying how busy you are. But here you are braiding big brother in law Ryoma’s hair.”

“Oh my, you look like you’re in trouble Xander.” Camilla teased as she followed Elise into the tent. Catching sight of the two of them the lavender haired princess gave them a smile. “Don’t you two look cute though.” Ever helpful she handed Xander a hair tie from, somewhere.

“Does your family always just barge into your room?” Ryoma asked as he watched Leo just walk into the tent doing his best to ignore Corrin who followed him in, begging to be taught magic. 

Sighing Xander took the tie from his sister and set about finishing Ryoma’s braid. “Why wouldn’t they? We are family.” 

It seemed so simple to him, like this was an everyday thing, it probably was. Still, it seemed a bit too personal to Ryoma. Looking over, he spotted his own siblings peaking into the tent. It seemed like they didn’t quite get the Nohrian royal families over familiarity with each other. Not sure how to take it either, Ryoma waved his own siblings into the rapidly filling tent. “Good morning.” He greeted them, tuning out the foreign chatter between the Nohrians. 

“Good morning big brother.” Sakura greeted him first.

“We came to see you off.” Hinoka offered through a yawn. “Do you really have to leave so early?”

Takumi stole a glance over at the Nohrian royal family before giving Ryoma a small smile of his own. “You lived through the night.”

“Big brother don’t say that! They have been very nice since we stopped fighting.” Sakura seemed to be the one on the friendliest terms with the Nohrians. His shy younger sister was often times seen in Elise’s company. She had also been his only sibling to not laugh right away when she had seen the marriage contract. In fact she had supported it, saying she was happy that Xander was going to be joining their family. Apparently the two of them had spoken a few times. About what Ryoma didn’t know, but she did seem to like the man. She was probably the only one out of them who did, Ryoma himself wasn’t quite sure if he actually liked his new wife. It was a hard thing to break through so many years of fighting.

“Just watch your back on this trip. That is all I am saying.” 

That was pretty good advice. Thought it was hard to take seriously when you looked over and saw Corrin and Elise hanging off of Xander giving him their best version of puppy dog eyes. It seemed like they were asking for something. It was almost comical how easily the other gave in. Or, Ryoma thought he did, both Elise and Corrin let out a happy squeal, jumping on the blonde in joy. “I think I will be fine.” Ryoma offered as he watched the Nohrians bully their older brother.

Eventually though it did come time to leave. Getting up, Ryoma offered a hand to help his new wife up, only to have it batted away. He watched as Xander picked himself up, hiding any wince he might have had behind an impassive mask. Disappointed at missing it, but not all surprised. He had witnessed the paladin hold off waves of enemies with hardly a scratch to his armor. The thought of meeting the other on the battlefield again caused Ryoma's blood to pump a little faster. A grin spread across his face as he faced the other man, refusing to lift his chin up just to look the other in the eye. Xander might have a few inches on him but it really was only a few. 

“Oh my.”

“It seems Nohrians are rude even to their spouse.”

“That wasn't nice big brother!” Elise scolded Xander her tiny fists on her hips.

“Elise is right! You are supposed to hold hands!” Grabbing both of his older brothers hands, Corrin pushed them together, forcing them to interlock their fingers. ”Much better, keep it like that!”

Neither Xander or Ryoma were very thrilled with the new turn of events. They were grown men for crying out loud. Both of them had agreed to this whole thing, that didn't mean they had to go around holding hands and skipping through fields of flowers. Even Ryoma was mostly interested in teasing and bullying his counterpart, oh and fucking him, he was very interested in that. They weren't teenagers here.

Oddly enough Xander seemed more ok with it. That didn't mean he was happy about it. Deciding it was best not to argue, holding hands was the least of his worries here. “Apologies Ryoma.” It was half hearted but it was there. In a way he just wanted to leave already. He might be forced to spend time with his much too handsy new husband; but at least the brunette didn't try to pretend they were in love. What did his family expect? The two of them had been forced into an arranged marriage, at least they weren't killing each other anymore. If they thought making them get married would suddenly make them all lovey dovey, then they had another thing coming to them. Xander hoped that this whole bit would settle down by the time they got back. “Why don’t we just get going.”

That seemed to perk up his more excitable siblings. “That’s the spirit big brother!”

“I bet you can’t wait to spend time with your new husband.” He may love Camilla, but she really needed to shut her mouth. Just one look at her showed she wasn’t fooled for an instant, she knew exactly what had happened last night. Shooting her a look, Xander noticed her make a tugging motion with her hands. Forcing back the blood rushing to his face he used his free hand to tug the cravat around his neck just a bit higher. He couldn’t glare at her any longer though as Ryoma started to pull him towards the exit. Following the brunette, he tuned back into what the others were saying.

“Sakura thought that it would be a good idea for you two to travel by carriage.” Corrin was explaining as he presented the small vehicle to them. 

Blushing, the pink haired priestess gave them a nervous smile. “I thought it would be an easier way for you to get to know each other.”

Off the to side Hinoka gave a small laugh. “Well at least we don’t have to watch Ryoma try to ride a horse. I could have used a good laugh.” Ryoma chose to ignore her comments.

Staring up at the cart, Ryoma couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “What a good idea Sakura.” He praised ruffling her hair. Oh yes, he would definitely get to know Xander better in there. It was a long trip after all.

Unlike the others the carriage wasn’t what Xander was paying attention to. “Is that my horse?” Was that really his war horse strapped to the front of the carriage? He wasn’t meant to pull carts. Poor Kaiser.

“We know how much you love your horse Xander, so we decided he should come with you. Hinoka and Leo said that we shouldn’t though. We did it while they weren’t looking. He didn’t seem to like being hooked up though.”

No, Xander couldn’t imagine Kaiser would like that. Looking over he caught Leo’s and Hinoka’s sympathetic gazes. “He isn’t meant to pull carriages.” That didn’t seem to matter though. What did matter was how cute his warhorse looked with the cute little feather cap on his head. Was this how they made all their decisions? Was this how they got married? Because they were ‘cute together’ as Elise had put it when they had tried, and succeeded, to convince him to actually go through with this.

Seeing how depressed Xander seemed to be at the sight of his horses suffering at the hands of his younger siblings, Ryoma gave his hand a light squeeze. “Well, say your goodbyes.” He interrupted, before the talk on how to further decorate his wife's steed turned serious. Pulling his hand apart from Xander, he gave each of his siblings a hug goodbye and waited for Xander do the same. Before they knew it, they were being shoved inside and waving out the window. Once their families were out of sight, they both sat back and let out a low breath. 

Letting out a low chuckle, Ryoma glanced over to where Xander was sitting next to him. Nudging him with his leg to get his attention. When the prince looked over at him Ryoma leaned in and captured the others mouth with his own. “My sister was nice enough to get this cart together for us so we could get to know each other.” His lips brushed against the others as he spoke. Hm, what an improvement, he wasn’t getting pushed away yet. Leaning further forward, pushing his own body harder against the blondes.

“I don’t think this is what she had in mind.” Xander murmured against his mouth. 

Pressing another kiss to the man's lips, Ryoma cupped the blondes chin so he could get a bit more control over the kiss. “I don’t know, she might have.” Ryoma had heard a few interesting rumors about his youngest sister.

For whatever reason, Xander didn’t seem to mind the kisses all that much. He even clumsily tried to reciprocate them. “You need practice” He teased. “We have plenty of time for that now don’t we?” Pressing Xander up against the carriage wall, Ryoma set to work teaching his wife just how he liked to be kissed. Those little noises escaping him were just adorable. 

He might never say it aloud, but the kissing was nice. It was nice to feel the warmth of another person pressed against him. Ok, so maybe he did need work on it, but Ryoma did seem eager to help him. Wishing he knew what to do with his hands, they just clenched around nothing at his side, it didn’t feel all that right. It was hard to breath as well, Ryoma wasn’t giving him room for anything. Feeling light headed Xander pulled away, breaking the kiss not sure how exactly he felt about this. A deep rumble erupted from Ryoma’s chest as a laugh escaped him. Licking his kiss swollen lips nervously Xander cast an embarrassed look at his more experienced counterpart. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing.” Leaning down again so he could press another kiss along the others jaw, Ryoma grabbed the others hands and put them at his waist. “You can touch me. I don’t mind. Because I will certainly be touching you.” Feeling the others grip around him firm up, he couldn’t help the small purr of satisfaction rumble out of him. That was better. He wanted the other to be more confident with him. Oh, Ryoma still wanted to have his dick buried in that fantastic ass, he just wanted Xander to want it. “Hm, that’s good. Just relax.” He encouraged, before leaning down and taking another kiss. The man was much too tense under him, it made kissing him a little awkward. Still, his frame seemed to be getting a bit more relaxed under him now, maybe he was listening to his advice. 

Swallowing his pride, Xander did his best to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It was a lot harder when Ryoma was teasing his mouth open with his tongue. His mind seemed to shudder to a stop though when the brunette finally managed to get his tongue past his lips. Unable to help the little whimper that escaped his throat, as he felt the other start to lick the inside of his mouth. Not quite sure what to do, Xander settled on trying to imitate what the other seemed to be doing. It felt good and Ryoma did seemed to have ample experience in this. Reaching up he sunk his fingers into Ryoma's thick hair, cradling his head closer to his own. Deciding to just go for it he pressed his own tongue against the other, surprised at how much he enjoyed the feeling of it against his own. It was also a little surprising how much he reveled in the brunettes surprised grunt above him as he tugged his hair a bit. It only seemed to spurn his husband on as suddenly he became more aggressive. The tongue in his mouth becoming much more dominant as he was pressed harder against the wall. Almost forgetting to breath, Xander did his best to stand up against the assault. Eventually the two of them parted, Xander did his best to catch his breath as he gave a shaky grin to Ryoma. It felt good to see that he wasn’t the only one with a flush across his face. 

Loving the cocky grin on the others face Ryoma swooped down for another swift dominating kiss. Settling himself against the others body, he grabbed the offending cloth around Xander's neck pulling it away. Why did the man have to wear such high collars? They just got in the way. Covering up the marks he worked so hard to leave and stopping him from easily making more. Pushing the collar out of the way, he latched onto a clear spot just under the blondes jaw and gave it a good suck, he wanted to leave a mark that he wouldn’t be able to cover up.

“Shit.” Xander cursed softly as Ryoma went back to putting more marks on him. “What is with you and marking me?” Weakly he tugged at the others hair to pull him away. It didn’t help that the moment he felt the others teeth on him he practically melted. Covering his mouth with his free hand to try to stifle the embarrassing noises that seemed to be determined to escape him. 

Eying the blonde as he gave one last particularly hard suck on the others neck, Ryoma pulled back to inspect his handy work. The red mark was getting darker as it stuck out from beneath Xanders collar. “You look good with them.” He really did, pale skin seemed to blossom with colour under his hands and mouth. “Besides, you seem to like it. Now do something useful and unbutton your shirt.” He didn’t want to bother with complicated Nohrian clothing. 

Frowning at Ryoma, Xander pushed the other away. “I am not doing that.”

“Oh? You liked it last night didn’t you?” Still Ryoma didn’t push the others hands away. Instead he just took his hands and slipped them under his own clothing. “How about you just touch me then?” He chuckled as he watched the other flush under him, ah teasing his pretty wife was becoming one of his favorite things.

There was no use lying, he had enjoyed last night. What the problem was, was exactly that. He had enjoyed it and things he enjoyed usually got taken from him, or were used against him. Xander was not convinced that Ryoma didn’t have an ulterior motive. Still, the warm skin under his hands felt good. Without really realizing, it he found himself rubbing sword calloused thumbs over the others pecs, fingers digging into strong muscle. Upon realizing what he was doing he forced himself to stop. 

The small amount of touching that he had gotten out of the blonde was promising. The Nohrian Prince had yet to remove his hands from him as well. “You didn’t answer my question. Did you like last night?” He purred. Leaning down, he forced Xander's hands to slide up his chest. “I liked last night. You felt so good around me.” Pressing a warm kiss against the corner of Xander's mouth he gave the other a lusty grin. “You looked perfect under me, face flushed and your ass stuffed with my cock.” Pressing another kiss against the full bow of Xander’s lips. He continued, loving the way his words caused the other to flush under him. It must be having a positive reaction, because the way the Nohrian’s hands pressed harder against his chest was just what Ryoma wanted. “Want to know the best part?” Not waiting for Xander to answer he answered himself. “Your body was so eager for it, I would even say you were desperate to have me.”

How did Ryoma say these things with such a straight face? The husky possessive tone the Hoshidian royal was using sent shivers down his spine. Deciding to come clean, in hopes that maybe it would get the other to back off just a bit. Xander sighed forcing the brunette off of him. “I did enjoy last night.” He had practically come apart under the simplest touch, it would be more embarrassing to deny that he hadn’t enjoyed it. Ignoring the pleased look on Ryoma's face he pressed on. “However, I am still not…” A deeper then usual frown marred his features as the words didn’t seem to want to come to him. “I don’t, trust why you are doing this.” Yes, they had started to get along before all this. Yes, Xander might have even started to think of the man as one of his first friends he had made. It was hard when you were usually in charge of everyone around you. Often times he would distance himself from everyone else, even his own family. It made things easier if they thought of him as the colder, more responsible older brother. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to be closer to other people, he just felt like he shouldn’t be. “I know I asked you last night. But I am asking you again. What exactly do you want?”

Sensing that this was actually a serious conversation, Ryoma let Xander push him away. There seemed to be an underlying problem here. Never one to mince words, Ryoma spoke from his heart. “I don’t know what to say to get you to believe me. I was forced into this marriage just like you were. The only thing we get from this is lasting peace between our nations, and making our little brother happy.” Shaking his head, long braid falling over his shoulder. “We were getting along before this. What happened?”

“We got married. You decided you suddenly wanted to sleep with me.” Xander deadpanned. 

Reaching out Ryoma toyed with the long blonde curl in front of Xander's face. “I wanted to fuck you before we got married.” He stated bluntly.

Before? What? “Huh?”

“Use your words.” Ryoma teased.

Groaning Xander rolled his eyes but elaborated.“You wanted to fuck me before?” 

“Yes? You are a very attractive man.” Crossing his arms over his chest Ryoma regarded the blonde with a frown. “Was that your problem?” 

“Was that? Was that my problem?” Xander managed to splutter out. How could this impossible man treat everything so simply.

“Yes? Was that the issue? I would like to go back to touching you.” He really would, the touching had been nice. They had been getting along before, Ryoma was sure that they would continue to get along as well. That would just take time, why not speed up the process with the delectable blonde Nohrian prince under him. 

“It isn’t so simple!” Why was this man so frustrating?

“Yes, it is. You are the one making it complicated. We got along before. Just because we were forced to marry one another doesn’t mean we would stop. Maybe if one of us was forcing the other to, but we aren’t. Even without the damn wedding I probably would have propositioned you soon enough.” That was true enough. Hinoka had been laughing at him, wondering why he hadn’t made a move yet. 

At a loss for word,s Xander sat back against the wooden panels as he digested the others words. They made sense in a way. Was he really making things more complicated than they needed to be? Was there really no ulterior motive? He had never been in a situation like this before. It was a difficult idea to wrap his mind around. The fact that Ryoma was doing this because he wanted to? Ok, so sure they were married, and they knew that they couldn’t be with anyone else anymore. Not that that was a problem for Xander, but it seemed like Ryoma slept around quite a bit. No need to backstab or look for hidden plots in every gesture it seemed in the land of plenty. “Are you just making the best of a bad situation?” At this point why did it matter? He had already given in once, why not just let the other do what he wanted?

There had to be something Ryoma was missing here. He just didn’t get why this wasn’t going through the others head. “What do you mean? I told you, I wanted to sleep with you before.”

“Yes but-”

“No, I am not going to listen to you twist my words around. I meant what I said.” Now Ryoma was frowning as he looked down at the confused blonde. “Unlike you Nohrians, we Hoshidians are honest. We say what we mean. I said I wanted to sleep with you, so that is what that means.”

Xander's own anger rose up to meet the others. “Do not toss away my concerns as if they are nothing. You wanted to sleep with me. People sleep together all the time, from what I can see it only causes problems. What new problems did I bring upon myself for my slip last night? What new horrors will I bring down on my shoulders if I just let you use me as you see fit?” In his mind the faces of his slain siblings flashed before his eyes. He loved his father, but he would never forgive him for letting the concubine wars go on for so long. He couldn’t forgive him for letting them start in the first place. “You got what you wanted, when are you going to toss me aside and just move onto the next one?” 

As he listened to Xander's arguments, Ryoma couldn’t keep his anger at the other hidden.“Do not assign me blame for deeds I have never done to you!” Who did Xander think he was? What he was describing sounded more like what a Nohrian would do. Take what they wanted no matter the cost. “Do you honestly expect me to do that?” He asked coldly. 

Without hesitation Xander answered. “Yes.” 

“I had thought you were a man of honor. Something I thought was sorely lacking from the Kingdom of Nohr.” Ryoma practically spat the name out, not wanting the words on his tongue at all. “It seems I was wrong.” Leaning back into his own corner Ryoma turned his gaze out the window. He didn’t want to look at his traveling companion at the moment. 

Silence reigned supreme in the gently rocking carriage, so thick it would be difficult for even their legendary blades to cut through. Each of them were so caught up in their own anger, in their own self assurance that they were right. In a way, they both were right. The simple truth was, neither of them knew the other all that well. That combined with the large culture gap between them only made things more difficult. Both of them were stubborn men with plenty of pride to make apologizing, or seeing things the others way difficult. Still, Ryoma's last quip struck a dark cord in Xander. 

“I am a man of honor.”

Casting a dark eyed glance at the blonde Ryoma just snorted at the others childish remark. “Men of honor do not accuse others of things they have not done.”

“Perhaps. However I would be stupid to not take into account all I have seen and heard.”

“So you would listen to rumors? We must be doomed when even the first prince believes all the of Nohr's propaganda.” 

Casting an annoyed look at Ryoma, Xander snapped back.“Who said I believed any of the propaganda against you? That is a bold accusation when you also seem to make broad generalizations about my people.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Xander watched the other for any reaction he might have.

It was not what he expected, belting out a laugh Ryoma sneered at Xander. “I have yet to be proven wrong with any of my generalizations. They are there for a reason.”

Xander almost hit the man for that. “Bastard.”

“Does that hit a little close to home? You can’t stand that your whole country is made up of back stabbing criminals? Or that your people are willing to spread their legs for a few table scraps. Even you were easy enough to convince to-” 

Xander didn’t let him complete his sentence, this time he didn’t hold back, his fist slamming into the others face. “Do not talk about things you know nothing about.” Despite how angry he was, Xander felt like ice was running through his veins. He felt a bit of satisfaction as noticed Ryoma’s new split lip.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, a feral grin stretched across Ryoma’s face. “There must be some truth to that if you got so angry.” He must have hit a nerve to get that sort of reaction. 

“What my people do to feed their starving families is none of your concern. They work hard to keep Nohr fed and running. What does it say about your paradise, your peace loving country, that you are willing to let people starve while you just watch.”

That was not the comment he had expected Xander to be so mad about. He almost didn’t listen to the others words, but something the blonde was saying struck him as wrong. “If the problem is so dire, it might be best to not invade other countries and work on feed your starving people. Do not place the blame on Hoshido for your father's incompetence.” He felt a wave of satisfaction as the other seemed to bristle at his words.

Xander was very close to striking the other man again. “I may not agree with how father handled things, but it is a lot harder to say no when your people are starving.” 

Was the man serious? Was that the whole reason behind this war? So that they could feed their people? It didn’t make sense to Ryoma, there was a much simpler solution than invading another country. “Why didn’t you just ask?” They had just decided to start a war instead of just ask? Was Nohrian pride and arrogance so strong that war was the more appealing solution. Ryoma was sure that given the alternative an arrangement could have been made.

“From what I have heard, we did ask.” He could be wrong about that, he hadn’t actually been born when things between the two nations had really started to get hostile. “What would you do? Would you not feel resentment towards the land of plenty that threw away their excess while you starved?” It was a question that Xander already knew the answer to. As hard as it was, and as much as he personally disagreed with it, there hadn’t really been any other option.

Frowning Ryoma brought his hand to his chin as he mulled over what Xander had told him. It just didn’t make sense. He was sure that Father would have given any aid he could have if he had been asked. Xander was correct, there was never a worry over food. He could even see how resentment could build over the years. How things could turn so easily to backstabbing if you were fighting to feed your family. How even the nobles would have resorted to underhanded tactics in order to get more power. “I never knew. I can understand the desire to take care of your people.” Ryoma was willing to offer help, all Xander had to do was ask. The samurai wondered if he would. Would the man swallow his pride for his people? 

“How did you not know?” Xander bit out. Swallowing down further resentment he let out a deep breath, forcing those negative emotions to the side. “It doesn’t matter.” Rubbing his temples he shut his eyes fighting back what felt like a headache. There was so much to deal with after all of this was over, even thinking about the monumental task made his head hurt. Father had certainly left him with a big mess to clean up this time.

It seemed like Xander would not be asking, or it hadn’t occurred to him yet. If everything seemed to be about hidden politics and backstabbing, just asking for something from his spouse was clearly not an option, not without giving something in return. “Clearly it does matter.” Ryoma countered softly. Looking at the blonde now, it seemed like Ryoma had ended up the luckier of the two new soon to be kings. Hoshido seemed a lot more stable then Nohr did, Mikoto never seemed to have any issues with it anyway.

Growling at the brunettes words Xander gave the other an annoyed look. “Yes, but it is none of your concern.”

“Something is upsetting my wife to the point of violence, and it is none of my concern?” Ryoma touched his split lip to emphasize the violence part. “In Hoshido, a spouse is supposed to support the other. Now why don’t you swallow your pride and ask me so I can support you.” He didn’t mean to push it, but if it would ease a lot of the tension in this relationship then he felt like he had to. Judging by the sudden intake of breath ,and Xander's pretty copper eyes widening in surprise he hadn’t expected that. It was almost worth it.

“You can’t mean what I think you are implying.” 

“There you are putting words in my mouth again? I know what I am offering. So ask.” 

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Xander wondered what was going to be demanded of him for this. Was he going to be selling his people off just to feed them? In all honesty though, he didn’t have much choice. If things continued the way they were, even if they got along, resentment would build back up, and in a few years tensions would be high enough for this to start all over again. 

If what the prince was saying was true, if he held to his promise, then Xander could actually see a future opening up between them. Not just the temporary band-aid that was holding them together right now. There wasn’t even a choice, Xander might be stubborn, but he wasn’t about to let that get in the way of something they both seemed to truly want, peace. Straightening himself, Xander met the soon to be crowned prince’s gaze. “Prince Ryoma, would you help me rebuild Nohr and repair the damage done by my Father to both of our nation's?”

Well, there it was. Ryoma had half expected the other to not ask, his pride and stubbornness stopping him. “It would be my honor Prince Xander.” Giving a small smile to his counterpart, he leaned forward and placed a finger on the blondes lips. “I have three conditions though.” Ryoma watched as Xander's eyes narrowed at his word, “Relax, I am not asking much for what you are getting. This is more between us.”

Feeling a stone settle in his stomach, Xander almost felt like a noose had been slipped over his neck. He had better get used to it it seemed. Like he expected nothing ever came without a price. “Name them.” 

“Condition one, and I realize the irony in this, but stop second guessing me. I mean what I say, there is no hidden meaning, there is no secret agenda behind our marriage, none that I am privy to anyway.”

Ok, that wasn’t as bad as Xander had been expecting. After this Ryoma might have a point, for what the man was willing to offer that was a small price indeed. Maybe this was more about issues between the two of them. “I will do my best.” He couldn’t change his way of thinking in a day. 

“Good, You will see soon enough anyway.” Giving the other a grin the samurai leaned into Xander's personal space. “Condition two: I get to touch you when I want.” Hearing the other splutter, red spreading over his face Ryoma felt like he needed to clarify. “If you truly do not want me to then tell me. I will not take you against your wishes. However, I don’t think you will be refusing me. If I want to kiss you I can do it and not have to worry about getting punched or bit.” Pressing a kiss to the princes jaw, he leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Believe me. I want you to enjoy being in bed with me. I just want you to give it a chance. If it takes making a deal to get that, then I will.” At the sudden intake of breath, Ryoma grinned and leaned back to wait for the blondes response. 

Xander couldn’t believe his ears. Had the man made sex with him a condition for his aid? From a technical standpoint Ryoma was being extremely generous. In fact, he was technically asking for something he already should have. To feed his people, to get the aid his country desperately needed all he had to do was spread his legs. Last night he had even done it for free. For a married couple, even an arranged one such as theirs sleeping with the other was simply a fact, though usually it was to provide an heir. Xander and him might not be able to tie their bloodline together, but it was at least expected of them to pleasure the other. It wasn’t an unreasonable request at all. He had never actually expected to marry someone he loved or cared about anyway, so he just had to get over it. 

Letting out a shaky chuckle, Xander let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. How sad was his life, if thinking of this as an exchange did in fact help him feel like he was on more even footing. From what he knew of the other he hadn’t expected something like this, it was very Nohrian of the other man. Letting the tension drain from his shoulders, Xander shut his eyes and leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Ryoma's. “Thank you.” He murmured, more for himself then the brunette. He hadn’t minded the touches, or the kisses, or even when Ryoma had taken him. What was really stopping him from enjoying this more was his expecting a dagger to come from behind him. His lack of understanding as to why Ryoma would want him if he didn’t have anything else to gain from it. The man could invite anyone to his bed, someone with more experience and less baggage, it hadn’t made sense to him. “I accept those terms.” Xander finally answered upon realizing he hadn’t actually voiced his acceptance. “Anything else?”

“I want to spar with you.” It was no secret Ryoma loved to fight and train. He had heard rumors that the Nohrian prince was just as dedicated to his own training.

That was a bit of an odd request. Not that Xander minded, Ryoma was amazing to watch on the battlefield. He would be hard pressed to find a better training partner then him. “All right.” He answered slowly. “That is three. Is there anything else you want?” It hardly seemed like a fair exchange.

A spike of victory went through Ryoma at the others acceptance. “Nothing right now.” Placing his hand on the back of Xander’s neck, he pulled the other into a kiss. Feeling a gentle hesitance from the blonde as he returned the kiss. The underlying tension from before that shrouded the man's every move was gone. It wasn’t the most skillful kiss Ryoma had ever taken apart of, but the honesty of it made it the best one they had ever shared. Smiling against the others lips, Ryoma leaned back against the carriage wall pulling Xander into his lap, enjoying the way the blondes legs automatically moved to straddle him. 

Not fighting the others insistence, despite a reserve of nerves in him, Xander settled himself down on the samurais lap. This was different, from what he could gather the brunette seemed to like to be on top of him. “That’s good.” Xander muttered, nervously licking his lips as he looked around the small cabin. He wasn’t all that sure what to do now, he was still sore from last night and he wasn’t quite sure what the other wanted. Was he going to take him again? Here in the cabin? That certainly seemed to be where things had been going before. Xander felt blood rush to his cheeks at the memory and what vague images his mind brought up. Fidgeting with the soft cloth of Ryoma’s kimono Xander did his best to ignore the way his husbands hands were rubbing his legs.

Watching the others flushed reaction at the simple change in position, and nervous movements Ryoma couldn’t help but want to touch the blonde more. One thing he had to give the Nohr was their choice of clothing. It was much tighter and more fitting around them, allowing him to get a few eyefuls of Xander’s figure. They seemed to like to show off their body, something Ryoma was never going to bring up to his easily flustered wife. “Relax Xander. I wasn’t planning on taking you in the carriage.” Pulling the other closer, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before leaning up to whisper huskily in his ear. “I was planning on having you suck me in here.” 

Xander's reaction to his words were immediate. Even if Ryoma couldn’t see his face, the way the tips of his ears turned bright red and the flush spread down his neck it was easy enough to imagine. A low laugh escaped his chest at the embarrassed protests from the other. 

Eventually Xander managed to get out a full sentence. “I have never done that before. I can’t imagine I would be very good.”

“I know. I was going to teach you.” That would be fun as well. The Nohrian’s cock had looked delicious the other night. Trapped and straining in its white silk prison. Plus the mans thickly muscled thighs were a blank canvas for him. Plenty of room for him to suck bruises onto and cover with bite marks. Not really waiting for the other to talk himself out of it, Ryoma slid his hands up to the blondes belt and began to fiddle with it.

Brandy coloured eyes widened in surprise at Ryoma’s words. Teach him? Wait, was he going to suck him off? Judging by the Hoshidans pawing at his belt that did seem to be the case. Suddenly he was struck with the image of his husbands lips around his dick, sucking at him as held Xander's own hips down. “Shit.” He cursed slightly and slid his own hands down to help Ryoma free him. He could already feel himself stiffening in his pants.

“Oh, so you like that idea?” He wasn’t going to complain at the bit of help. Soon Xanders pants were pulled down just far enough so that Ryoma could reach in and pull the others already half hard cock out. Getting his first good look at the Nohrians dick, Ryoma couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. He had been right, it was a gorgeous dick, nestled nicely in soft golden curls. A perfect mixture of length, girth that felt so good in his hand; it would probably feel amazing against his tongue. “You have the prettiest cock I have ever seen.” It was true. It seemed to fit the man as well. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Xander grunted as he felt himself harden at the light strokes of the others hand.

“Scoot back and lean against the wall.” Ryoma instructed, ignoring the blondes question. Deciding to not be very helpful, he grabbed the waistband of Xander's pants used the others shuffling to further pull the garment down to reveal more skin. After a bit of work he was treated to the sight of a bare legged Xander sporting an erection a flushed frown on his handsome face. Licking his lips, Ryoma took in the view for a moment before getting onto the floor kneeling between his wife's legs. Unable to resist, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the others leg, grinning as he felt the blonde shudder under him. 

His legs were going to be just as bad as his neck and chest by the end of this weren’t they? “We, are going to a beach resort Ryoma. People are going to see the marks you leave.” Xander practically begged as he watched Ryoma move on up his leg, petting, licking and biting him. 

Humming slightly he left a particularly harsh bite on Xander's pale skin. “That is why I need to leave them. Then they will know you are taken.” What about that did the blonde not understand? He looked so good with Ryoma's marks on his skin. Sneaking a glance at the others still hard cock, he held back a smirk as he watched it twitch. “Besides, you seem to like it.” The argument probably made Xander feel better though. Not wanting to touch that pretty cock just yet, Ryoma went back to his work laying a map of possessive marks all over his wife's thick thighs. ”Put your hands in my hair.” He instructed. The fingers had felt good, and it helped him judge a bit easier just what the blonde liked.

Following his husband’s directions, Xander buried his hands in the others thick brown hair, suddenly hating that he had braided it this morning. Was he imagining it or was it getting hotter in the small cabin? His breath was certainly coming harder as Ryoma got closer and closer to his cock. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his husband as he pressed a kiss to the junction between his leg and hip, he could feel the others thick mane tickling his sensitive flesh. Finally after what seemed like forever Ryoma leaned back to inspect his handy work. 

“You look amazing like that.” Flushed, leaning back and slightly out of breath. His thighs covered in hickeys, bruises and bites. His dick was hard and leaking a bit, looking like a perfect treat for Ryoma to wrap his lips around. “Pay attention Xander. You’re going to be doing this next.” Seeing that he had the others full attention, he leaned forward with a smirk and wrapped his lips around the head of Xander’s gorgeous cock.

Suddenly Xander understood why Ryoma kept looking at him when he was at his most flushed and embarrassed. It was hypnotic to watch those lips wrap around him. The heat and wetness of Ryoma's mouth felt so good around him. Groaning he buried his hands again in brunettes hair, wanting more of that wet cavern around him. At first Ryoma went down obligingly, hollowing his cheeks a bit as he gave him a good suck. He didn’t listen for long though, ignoring Xanders insistent tugging, he pulled off that pretty cock, pressing an apologetic kiss at the tip before sliding his lips down the side of the shaft. 

The samurai didn’t want to spend too much time on one thing. The goal here was to give a variety of examples for Xander to use on him. Ryoma might be able to take the Nohrian down his throat, but Xander wouldn’t be able to swallow him all the way. Eventually Ryoma would have Xander's throat trained enough for that, but for now, he wanted to give plenty of other examples of what he could do. He felt his own cock stiffen at the thought of training Xander’s throat.

Careful to keep his teeth away, he mouthed at the sensitive flesh, reaching up to cradle the princes balls. Keeping his eyes on Xander’s face the whole time, he used the flat of his tongue to lick up to the top and swallow him down again. This time he did go all the way down, relishing the strangled sob that escaped Xander as his cock bumped into the back of his throat. 

The heat and his husband's mouth felt unbearably good around Xander's dick. Digging his fingers into Ryoma's thick hair, the Nohrian didn’t even try to hold back the sounds escaping him. Feeling himself getting closer, Xander couldn’t help the small bucking motions his hips were making, trying to get more and more of that wonderful heat around him. He almost lost it when a wave of vibrations traveled down his dick as Ryoma hummed in satisfaction around him.

Watching Xander come undone as he sucked him was great. Ryoma didn’t even mind the other pretty much trying to face fuck him, forcing his head down onto his dick. Instead he just happily hummed and buried his nose in the soft blonde curls at the base of his cock. The Nohrian had a pleasant masculine scent that Ryoma had caught a few whiffs of when he was marking him earlier, it was much stronger here. It did seem like his pretty wife was about to spill though. A few hard sucks would have him releasing, or he could force it out of him with his fingers. It wasn’t really a choice, not when he was determined to make Xander into his Nohrian cock slut wife. 

Letting Xander take control of the blowjob, he slid his hand around to his backside. Finding the blondes entrance, he forced his finger in. In his mouth, Xanders cock gave a harsh twitch as the man himself let out a strangled shout. Ryoma wasn’t done though, he was looking for that one special spot that would rip an orgasm out of the other. He knew he found his target when Xander's hips snapped up. His head was forced down onto Xanders dick as he spilled down his throat. Not minding the distinctly male taste that flooded his mouth, Ryoma did his best to swallow down everything the Nohrian prince had to offer. 

When he could pull himself off of the other mans cock, Ryoma leaned back, wiping his mouth clean of any stray bits of cum and saliva. “How was that?” He asked the dazed prince, leaning forward and kissing the unresisting man. Not really caring about an answer he deepened the kiss, forcing Xander to taste himself. 

If all of their sexual encounters were going to end up like this, Xander was fairly sure that he wouldn’t have any problems letting Ryoma touch him however he wanted, the Nohrian thought dazedly to himself. Recovering he eagerly returned Ryoma’s kiss, letting the other dominate his mouth like he seemed to like. When they broke away he gave the brunette a shy smile. “It was really good.” Licking his lips nervously he cast his gaze down towards Ryoma’s own erection. Even through the cloth he could see thick manhood making itself known. “I, I suppose I should return the favor.” The thought was oddly thrilling, he found himself actually wanting to taste the other mans cock. The same cock that had taken him so hard last night.

Pressing a kiss to Xander's forehead. “I am glad you liked it.” Ryoma leaned back on the bench. His cock was clearly visible through his pants. “I would like that. You don’t have to though, I can take care of myself if you want.” Not waiting for the others answer, he reached into the waistband of his pants and freed himself. Letting out a relieved sigh as the warm air of the cabin hit his cock. Giving himself a few loose strokes he turned his gaze to Xander, watching for the blondes reaction. A smirk teasing his lips as he caught sight of the blondes eyes following his hands movements.

Oh, it was thick, really thick. That was probably why he had felt like he was breaking in half last night. He found himself leaning forward onto his belly, settling himself down on Ryoma's legs a bit as he brought his head closer to the others manhood. “I want to try.” He offered as he watched Ryoma's hand moved slowly over the hot flesh. Tentatively he reached out, wrapping his own hand around the thick shaft. It was hot in his hands as he gave it a few experimental tugs. Working up his courage he gave the length a lick. It didn’t taste bad, not that he had tasted the pearl of precum that was forming at the prominent head. The overwhelming masculine scent was another thing though, Ryoma’s musk was making him feel a little drunk. Moving up to the head, Xander hesitated for a moment before lapping at the bit of pre at the top. It had an interesting flavor, and judging by the low groan that came from Ryoma it must have felt good. Deciding that he didn’t mind it Xander opened his mouth further, sucking and licking at the others slit.

“Mm, that’s good Xander.” Ryoma encouraged as he slipped a hand into silky blonde curls. Relaxing back into the seat, he watched through half lidded eyes as the nervous prince pushed forward fully wrapping his lips around his head. Oh that felt good. “You’re doing good Xander, relax your jaw a bit.” The Hoshidan advised as he felt Xander struggle a little bit with the extra girth in his mouth. “That’s it. Your mouth feels good.” The paladin seemed to enjoy the gentle praise and hand in his hair. At least that was the impression Ryoma was getting as the other seemed to get more eager and confident with what he was doing. “Don’t forget to use your tongue.” He guided before tugging at Xander’s hair a bit to pull him off. “Taste good?” 

With Ryoma’s cockhead out of his mouth Xander nodded. It had tasted good, it felt good in his mouth as well. Solid warmth against his tongue, Ryoma's soft praises had caused a warm feeling to spread through his stomach. He found himself wanting to go back to pleasuring the other, wanting to put more of the others manhood in his mouth, to take the samurai down his throat like the brunette had swallowed him. Not liking that Ryoma had pulled him off he went back down, pulling Ryoma’s dick back into his mouth.

Fuck, it seemed like Xander really did like sucking on him. If the glazed eye look was any indication he could really get the blonde drunk on his cock. Letting him go back at it Ryoma let out a low groan as he carded his hand through Xander’s hair. “Just like that Xander. Remember to breath.” He grunted as the foreign prince pressed forward a bit, swallowing more of him. “Use your hand for what you can’t swallow.” Ryoma managed to offer before choking slightly as Xander let out a low moan of his own. Shit, the man might be a complete amateur, but enthusiasm and what seemed like a natural talent for cock sucking was going to bring him to completion faster than he expected.

A gentle haze was settling over Xander's mind as he drew more of his husband’s dick into his mouth. His words did get through though. Breathing through his nose he wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft and worked on taking in what he could. It was a lot harder than he expected it to be. If it went too deep he started to choke, if it wasn’t in enough his mouth felt empty. Swirling his tongue around, getting a strong taste of the others precum that was now generously leaking out of Ryoma’s slit. Xander was almost feeling a bit desperate to get more of Ryoma's cock in his mouth, his throat wasn’t opening up how Ryoma's had though. It felt good knowing he was pleasuring the other, the little thrusts that the samurai couldn’t seem to hold back were all the more encouraging. The soft murmurs of appreciation and gentle praise made him want to try all the harder.

As good as it felt to have Xander suck him off, Ryoma wanted more. He knew he couldn’t just force the blondes head down and bury himself in that tight throat. He wanted to though. Considering how Xander seemed so eager to please him, drunk on the taste of his cock, the Hoshidan Prince felt like his lover might not mind if he did that. “God Xander, your mouth is perfect.” He hissed at the other’s cheeks hollowed. Deciding that he didn’t care, Ryoma used his hand on the back of Xander’s head to push the blonde further down, ignoring the strangled choking noises. It seemed like he didn’t need to worry though, even struggling to take it further down it seemed like that was exactly what his lover wanted. It was an intoxicating sight to watch Xander choke on him, lips swollen, drool dripping from his lips to his cock. The other wasn’t even fighting him, he wasn’t even able to breath properly, probably fighting the urge to throw up, but there was no struggle to pull off. Fucking perfect. Thrusting his hips up, Ryoma forced himself just a bit further down Xander's throat and with a roar he came. 

It took everything Xander had to swallow around the sudden flood of thick cum into his mouth. A soft whimper escaped him as he felt some escape, drooling down Ryoma’s thick cock. As thick as it was, it wasn’t thick enough to plug his mouth though, he wanted to take it all, swallow it all down. At least his husband was holding him down on it, not letting him move away and helping him take it. When the last burst hit the back of his throat and Ryoma's hand loosened it’s grip on his head he pulled off a bit. He needed to get what had escaped. Swallowing what was left in his mouth before swooping down and licking what had dribbled out. Above him he heard Ryoma curse slightly as Xander's gentle tongue cleaned him up. His mind still a bit hazy, Xander noticed that the wonderfully thick shaft was still hard. A please sound escaped him as he slid his mouth up and captured the head back in his mouth.

Ryoma's earlier thoughts about Xander being drunk on his cock seemed to be true. He hadn’t exactly been the kindest of lovers, once more, but Xander seemed to love it. Biting back a whimper as the Nohrian prince happily went back to sucking on his sensitive flesh, Ryoma tried to get his breath back. It was starting to get painful, and the blonde looked like he could stay there all day, mouth wrapped around his samurai spirit. “Xander, Xander you can stop now.” He urged lifting the other off of him. 

Finally prying the prince off of cock, he caught sight of the glazed expression on the others face. Pulling the man up he gently wiped his face with his sleeve, letting the larger male rest against him. “There we go, that was good. You did great.” Ryoma encouraged rubbing Xander's back as he watched light come back to the others eyes. “All there now?

Nodding mutely Xander could only stare with wide eyes at Ryoma. What had just happened? No, he knew what he had done, but he had never felt so desperate for something in his life. It was a little frightening. “I- yes. Thank you.” He managed to rasp out, his throat sore as well now.

“No, thank you Xander.” Not fighting back a jaw cracking yawn, Ryoma figured now might be a good time to take a nap. They had hardly slept at all last night and from what he had heard this place was quite a distance. “I am going to take a nap.” He declared. 

“Hmm.” Xander grunted in a noncommittal way, fighting back his own sudden wave of tiredness. Settling down on the samurai since Ryoma didn’t seem interested in moving. The sounds of the cart and surrounding countryside lulling them both into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you would like to see in Ryoma's little bag he had Saizo bring him let me know. Next up we have beach adventures and Ryoma discovering Xander is a gap moe. 
> 
> As always I appreciate constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three, in which Ryoma tries to make amends and be a good honorable man. Xander can't stop singing 'Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me!".

The next few days were relaxing. Both of them hardly saw one another, the space letting them each clear their minds and think about what all had happened in the past few days. It was a lot to process and each of them had a lot to think about. 

Xander spent most of his alone time getting the gifts that his siblings had asked for, as well as for his new Hoshidan siblings, and a small something for his and Ryoma’s retainers. It was a lot harder to shop for the others, he didn’t know them all that well, but he felt like he had to get them at least a little something. He had never particularly enjoyed shopping all that much, he did like giving his siblings gifts though, so it made the exercise worth it. As he wandered through the stalls, picking up things every once in a while he pondered the recent changes in his life. 

With the whirlwind that was masquerading as his life, Xander had been a bit preoccupied with everything going on, he hadn’t actually had any time to himself to sort through everything. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, free time was always something of a rarity for him. Still, he had a lot to process, his wedding, Ryoma, the alliance between the two armies, Ryoma, his father turning out to not be his actual father then getting promptly eaten by a dragon, and of course Ryoma. In all honestly he could deal with the other things, those were just things he had to get used to. What the golden haired prince didn’t think he could get used to was his new husband’s over possessiveness. 

That was just something he wasn’t sure on. It seemed like things between the two of them had been going so well before, sure, there had been a few snags. He had been sure the brunette had been getting over his obvious hatred for Nohrians. If Ryoma could have just jumped that last hurdle over his disrespect of his people, then… A soft flush came over Xander's cheeks as he put down the small doll he had been inspecting. If Ryoma was able to put aside his hatred for Nohrians, Xander could actually see the marriage working out. It wasn’t like he disliked the man, he was honorable, a strong warrior, a commanding presence both on and off the battlefield, he cared for his country, family was important to him, and maybe he was just a little handsome. All of those things were something would would actually want in a lover, if he had ever thought he would have a choice in the matter.

It didn’t really matter all that much though. In the end they were married. It didn’t matter what he wanted in his life, as long as his family and Nohr was safe, then he was happy. He could be happy with just that. Expecting any joy to come from this union was just wishful thinking. 

Honestly things were better than he expected, Ryoma had promised aid to his country, Already things between their two armies had gotten better around camp, which made Corrin happy. Then there was the sex. This time he couldn’t couldn’t hold back the flush. While they were currently sharing the futon together, they had agreed upon not actually touching the other, wanting their own space. The brunette had held true to his end, they barely had even seen each other. It was a little hard though, when Xander woke up most mornings with his nose buried in thick chocolaty locks that smelled of the ocean and Ryoma’s own unique musk. Maybe it was the fact that Ryoma was the only person he had ever shared that kind of intimacy with; but he couldn’t help it that his thoughts started to shift into a more carnal nature around the man. In a way he was sort of looking forward to interacting with the prince later on that night. He was sure that Ryoma was as well, he had caught the man’s gaze upon him a few times, mostly when he was out practicing with his sword before turning in at night. 

Pushing those thoughts to the side Xander turned his attention back to his shopping. He had to send this package out by the end of the day if he wanted it to make it to them before they got back. 

~~~

When Xander got back to their room, he was not surprised to see Ryoma already there and waiting for him. He was about to greet the other man, but paused when he caught the serious look on his husband's face. Sensing the meditative aura in the room, Xander went over to take a seat next to Ryoma on the floor. 

Ryoma watched the blonde cross the room silently. Not saying anything as Xander took a seat in front of him. Before the other could speak he reached up and covered his mouth with a finger. “Please, before you say anything let me speak first.” The samurai watched as a golden eyebrow was raised, but other then that Xander didn’t say anything. Letting out a sigh, Ryoma shut his eyes as he gathered up his courage to say what he had to say. This wasn’t something he did often, in fact he had only done it twice in his life, it wasn’t easy on his pride. What hurt more though was letting this go unsaid. Ryoma liked to consider himself a man of honor, and he couldn’t consider himself an honorable man if he didn’t say this. 

Putting himself into the lowest bow he could, his forehead touching the floor. “Prince Xander, please forgive me for how I have treated you. It was not befitting for how I should treat anyone, let alone my wife. It was shameful. If you could find it in you to forgive my actions and words I would forever be in your debt.” 

Over the past few days Ryoma had done a lot of thinking. It seemed like when he was away from the blonde haired prince, his thoughts were much clearer. There was no strange need to compete with and dominate the other man. Various rumors he had heard said about Nohrians seemed to fall to the side. Previous prejudices he held were proven wrong time and time again by the prince. It was as if all his pride, frustration, and years of hatred towards the Nohr for taking his brother had come together to settle down on Xander's shoulders. When he had looked back on how he had treated the blonde the past few days, an unfamiliar feeling of shame had settled in his stomach. It sat like a pit there, eating away at him. 

Ryoma would have apologized earlier, but the few days apart had been good for him as well. Letting him come to terms with the fact that he had been an absolute ass to his new husband. This wasn’t the direction he had expected his life to go in, but that didn’t mean he had to take it out on the his spouse.

Whatever Xander had been expecting, that hadn’t been it. Copper eyes widened in surprise as he took in the apologetic pose the other had taken. The paladin never expected that, never even considered the Hoshidans pride to even contemplate being in the wrong, let alone apologize. He felt himself swallow somewhat nervously as he wondered how exactly he should respond. On one hand it was nice to hear the words from the other man, on the other hand he wasn’t all that sure the man knew what exactly he was apologizing for. Sighing, he reached down and pulled Ryoma out of his kneeling position and looked into the man's surprised dark eyes, trying to find out the truth. “Tell me exactly what you are apologizing for.” It would be no good if he was doing it for the wrong reasons, or the apologizing for something Xander was not even offended by.

Sucking in a breath, Ryoma stared back into Xander's own serious gaze. The tension between the two was thick as Ryoma gathered his thoughts. He wanted to kiss him right now, but refrained himself. That kind of thing was what he was apologizing for. It wouldn’t count for much if he just said the words and didn't follow through. “I am sorry for treating and thinking of you like a whore.” Never one to mince words, Ryoma watched as Xander flinched but pressed on. “I am sorry for thinking of Nohrians as less than human.” Before Xander could express his outrage at that he continued. “I know you are not. I cannot change overnight, but I do not want to treat the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with like that. I cannot expect others to change when I can't even treat my own husband with the respect he deserves.” 

Considering Ryoma's words, Xander stopped himself from over analyzing the other. What was it the brunette had said a few days ago? He said what he meant? That was one of the conditions for his aid, to believe what he said. If he was going to believe that, he had to at least give the other man a chance. You couldn't expect a man with a broken leg to walk without help. Continuing mistrust, or a refusal to accept Ryoma's words would just make things harder in the end. One of them had to give, and Ryoma had made the first step here by apologizing, Xander had to make the next one. Sighing, the blonde leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Ryoma's own. “I know you cannot change in a day. There is too much between our two nations for that. All I ask is that you try. Don't think of me as a Nohrian if you must.”

Ryoma chuckled at Xander's last statement. “You are impossible to think of as anything but Nohrian.” Reaching up he carded his fingers through thick golden curls. “Though that is how I came to this conclusion. I looked back on my thoughts and actions around you and couldn't believe myself. I would never treat anyone I would have married how I was thinking of treating you.” Giving the Nohrian a small smile, Ryoma closed the small gap between them and pressed a feather light kiss against Xander's lips. “Please forgive me.”

Pulling back, Xander sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Considering how much it must have cost your pride to bow down to me like that and beg my forgiveness I don't see how I cannot. I did not even say anything to you about it, you did it all on your own.” Leaning back Xander regarded Ryoma with mild interest. “What were you thinking about me?” Did he even want to know? Ryoma had admitted to thinking of him as a whore, it was probably going to be something lewd. In all honesty though, ever since Ryoma had first taken him, he had been thinking about sex more than ever. It was as if the Hoshidan had dumped him right back into puberty.

The pit in Ryoma's stomach seemed to dissolve as the blonde forgave him. He had been upset at himself for the past few days. Guilt was not something Ryoma liked to experience, especially when he was the cause of it all. It had been a sort of punishment for himself to put it off until the agreed upon time for them to interact came. Still, he felt like he had rightfully deserved his punishment. 

“What I was thinking about you?” Did he really want to admit it? Those thoughts were still there. Just because he knew it was wrong to consider his spouse his own personal cum dump, didn't mean he wasn't interested in it. It would take a long time for his anger towards Nohr to fade, for everything he had grown up hearing about Nohrians to be replaced with what they were actually like. For the anger still inside of him at his father's murder to fade, if it ever would. He wished he could change it, but life and people didn’t work that way. He might always question if what he was thinking was truly his own and not influenced by his previous expectations of the other nation or his own personal anger. But when he thought about it, he respected Xander too much to at least not try. Ryoma was stuck with the man for the rest of his life, married or not, he wanted to make things right between them. “No, I don't think I should say.” 

“Weren't you saying something about being honest with me?”

“Yes, but there is a difference between being honest with you and saying something that will upset you. Didn't I also say something about trying not to think about you like that?”

“You did.” Xander paused wondering if he really wanted to invite this upon himself. “So you don't want to have sex with me anymore?” He had to know. It seemed unfair. That he got just a taste of something pleasurable in his life, even if Ryoma had just used him to satisfy himself, or to make himself dominant over him, only to have it taken away from him. 

Breath hissed through Ryoma's lips at Xander's words. He absolutely wanted to fuck Xander again. That was one thing that was true, the sexual tension between the two of them was real. Ryoma wanted to pin the other under him and take him apart. To make sure Xander knew he was his, to reduce the other man into a needy wanton puddle. “Do not tempt me Prince Xander.”

“You can't treat me with respect and fuck me?” Xander's face flushed at his use of language but he pushed on. “What did you want to do to me?”

God's this man was impossible. Leaning forward, a dark look spread over Ryoma's face as he cupped Xander's chin. “ I wanted to turn you into a Nohrian cock slut. To have you begging to take me, unable to stand not having me inside you. I wanted the whole Hoshidan court to watch you worship my cock with that sinful mouth of yours. They would be so jealous, I would have the most handsome Nohrian whore as my personal cum dump.” Rubbing a possessive thumb over Xander’s lips he continued. “I wouldn't let you leave you know, just have you tied to my bed, always ready and waiting for me. Maybe play with your sensitive nipples while I fucked your throat. Or maybe bend you over the Hoshidan throne and see how much your ass can take. You wouldn't be able to hide there, everyone would know just much you love having me inside you, hear you begging me to fill you up more. Your body was so eager for me. It was like you were silently begging me to turn you into that.” Ryoma purred as he watched Xander's eyes widen. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

That, that sort of was what he had wanted to hear. It helped to know what exactly Ryoma had been thinking about him. Xander most definitely did not want to be the ‘Nohrian cum dump whore’ as Ryoma had so delicately put it. Letting out a deep breath he caught Ryoma's gaze. “No, I won't be doing that.”

“I know, I don't want my wife doing that.” 

They were quiet for a moment. “You are fine with someone else doing that?”

Frowning in frustration, Ryoma ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think of just how to phrase it. “Not exactly. I don't want to see anyone doing that. Not really.”

“But you were thinking it. You thought of doing those things to me.”

“Yes, but those were more,” waving his hand in a dismissive way, Ryoma tried to come up with the words. “Prince Xander. I respect you too much to actually do that to you. Time away has made me realize I wasn't treating you how I would want to treat my wife, how I would want to treat anyone upon reflection.. You were bearing my disgust and years of frustration with Nohrians, and for that I am sorry.” Sighing Ryoma turned his gaze away. It wasn't an easy thing for him to admit that he was wrong. It was even harder to admit it to this man. “Look, I didn't want to marry you any more than you wanted to marry me. I was just dealing with it a little different then you were.”

Well, that sort of made sense. Xander wasn't too sure what all to make of it. His counterpart certainly had a reason to hate him. After all his father had not only killed Ryoma's own father, but also had recently been responsible for killing his mother as well. He had every reason to hate Nohrians. The fact that he was even trying to accept them seemed to be a miracle enough. “I can't say I was handling it all that well myself.” Xander finally admitted. Ryoma was not the only one at fault here after all. “If I had my way we probably would not be having this conversation.” Things probably would just devolve into more tension if Xander had just continued to avoid the other man. A sort of if he avoided it then it might just go away, or fix itself, instead of them just growing more and more resentful of the other.

It felt better that it was all out in the open, like some sort of barrier had been broken down between them. Things still weren't ok, it would probably take years before the two of them fully trusted the other. There might never be love in this relationship, but at least things were moving on to the right path. Instead the two of them sat there in companionable silence, the first time ever there was no tension stretched out between the two.

“This might be a little odd.” Xander started. He had been discreetly watching Ryoma as they sat together. “But, I um, gods, I can't believe I am going to say this.” He wanted to though, ever since he had first lain with the man, letting him take him through the mattress in his wedding dress, it had been lingering in the back of his mind. “But, I didn't mind it so much when you were taking me. You don't have to, but, um, I wouldn't mind it so much if you wanted to, erm, do it again sometime.” He hadn't had this hard a time getting words out of his mouth since he was a child. It felt like speaking to father all over again.

It was cute listening to the normally composed prince stumble over his words. To see him acting like a teenager asking his girlfriend if they wanted to have sex again. In a way he kind of was, the poor prince really did not have a clue how attractive he was did he? The man didn't have to ask if someone wanted to fuck him, the answer would almost always be yes. Still, he wasn't all that sure if sleeping with Xander was a good idea now. It wasn’t like he didn't want to, no, it was because he wanted to, desperately. Reaching out he cupped the blondes cheek and pulled him closer. “I would love to, please don't take this as a no, but that might not be the best idea right now.” Not when he had admitted earlier that he had fantasized about turning Xander into a whore pretty much. It felt a little wrong to be considering fucking the man, even if he was asking for it. “You don't need to sleep with me. I won't make you.”

Ryoma said it wasn't a rejection, but that still didn't stop it from feeling like one. An embarrassed flush spread over pale skin as he averted his gaze to the side. “You don't have to if you don't want to. I just… look never mind.”

Bewildered Ryoma couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was trying to be nice here and was Xander getting mad because he wouldn't sleep with him? “Xander, please do not tempt me. I just admitted to thinking of you as a whore today. You heard what I was fantasizing of doing to you. I would feel like I would be going back on my word if I slept with you tonight.” Before he could continue though Xander leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss. Grunting in surprise, Ryoma wondered if the man had been practicing during the past few days. Growling Ryoma fisted his hand in blonde hair and pulled Xander back just a bit. “What did I-”

“Just don't treat me like a whore.” Xander interrupted. “Why don't you show me how you would take the wife you would have married instead of me.” Damn it, Ryoma didn't get to just wake Xander up to his sexual thoughts and feelings then decide to ignore him. He didn't mind the sex and the touching, Ryoma could have that, as long as he didn't treat him like he paid for it.

Taking a deep and not very calming breath, Ryoma’s eyes darkened with lust. The grip on the blondes hair tightened as he watched the Nohrian, the man was just full of surprises. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Xander's ear and purred. “If that's how you want it then I most certainly do not mind. I am going to keep you nice and full of cock and cum, as if I was trying to put a child into your belly.” Too bad he couldn't do exactly that. Feeling the blonde shiver at his words he let his grip loosen as he got up. “Sit right there and don't move my handsome wife. I just need to get something.” 

Watching Ryoma move over to where their bags still rested, unpacked and not so neatly folded anymore, Xander wondered what the other was getting. It seemed to be buried fairly deep, or it was hidden because Ryoma didn't seem to be able to find it all that well. It was somewhat amusing to watch the other man grow frustrated as he tried to find whatever it was he was looking for. “Do you really need it?” Xander asked after a moment.

“Yes, you want lube Xander. I also asked Saizo to pack a few extra things. I think one of them will help you relax.” 

Oh gods, his retainers packed this for him? They knew what Ryoma had planned? Xander didn't think he would be able to look them in the eye when he got back. Would the gifts he sent seem weird now? Was it weird that he was thinking about that right now?

“Found it!” Ryoma crowed as he held up a black bag. Coming back over to Xander's side, gently pressing a kiss to his lips as he kneeled down in front of the other. “Relax Xander, you were the one who brought this up.”

“I did but, I didn't… you had your retainers pack that?” 

Not exactly seeing the issue here, Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the blonde while he opened the bag. “Yes?” Inside were all the things he had asked Saizo to fetch for him, even a few extra things he hadn’t, the redhead knew him far too well. He only wanted two things right now though. Pulling out a refilled bottle of slick, and an average sized plug he set them down and closed the bag back up again.

“What is that?” Eying the red object curiously, Xander picked it up, feeling the oddly shaped device in his hands. It was smooth, a little heavy in his hands, the colour matched Ryoma's armor and at one end, painted with loving care, was the Hoshidan royal crest. 

It sent a small shiver of excitement down Ryoma's spine to watch Xander handle the plug. Something about knowing that soon he would be easing it into the other was enough. Clearing his throat, Ryoma gently took the object from Xander's large hands and held it up for him. “This is a plug. I am going to put it in you.”

He should have expected that response but Xander couldn't say he did. “Inside me?” At least he didn’t squeak that out.

“Mm-hmm, don't worry Xander, it isn't as big as my cock, and you liked that didn't you?” Leaning forward he pressed a reassuring kiss to the blondes lips. “You were so tight before, I had trouble getting you to even take my fingers remember?” 

At the memory Xander flushed and nodded. Opening up to Ryoma had been difficult, it had been hard to even take his finger at first. So how in the hell was he supposed to take that? Sure it wasn't as big and definitely not as thick as Ryoma's penis, but it was definitely bigger than a few fingers. He told Ryoma as much, much to the other man's amusement. 

“Don't worry. I will ease it in, lots of lube and fingers to get your body to take it.” He pulled Xander closer to him, wanting to feel the heat radiating from the other man. “When it's in we can let you get used to it, we can go back to kissing and touching, I could suck you off again if you like? I just want you to get used to something inside of you. Let your body adjust to it, let it know that taking me inside only leads to good things.” Ryoma did feel like the plug would help Xander relax, to get him used to the feeling of something or someone inside of him. His body had obviously liked it before. Xander had even pushed the sex this time, he wanted it, he just needed to get used to it. Gentle touches, and soft praise would go a long way here, at least Ryoma thought so.

Forcing his beating heart to slow down, Xander eyed the plug resting innocently in Ryoma's hands. The man seemed so earnest in his explanation. Offering his reasons, his tone suggesting that Xander didn't have to take it in, just that he thought it might help him. He had liked it when he had been opened up before and his body had adjusted to Ryoma being inside. It had hurt at first, but if this would help, if it would ease things along then he could at least try it. “You will take it out if I don't like it right?” 

“Of course, just ask, or take it out yourself.” 

“OK then.”

The acceptance was tentative but there. The blonde was understandably nervous as Ryoma leaned forward and drew him into a gentle kiss. “I am glad you trusted me enough to accept it.” Ryoma whispered against Xander's lips. He really was, he wanted to get Xander used to this, the man was far too tense, and this might help him loosen up a bit. “Just relax and let me help you hm?” Pressing small reassuring kisses along Xander's jaw, Ryoma slid his hand up the blondes chest. 

Doing his best to relax into Ryoma's touch, Xander slowly brought his own hands up to Ryoma's chest, bravely sliding sword calloused fingers into the others robe. This time he was determined to try to touch the brunette more, to try to give back some of what he was taking. 

“Touch whatever you want Xander.” Ryoma purred as he set to work undoing the buttons on Xander's shirt, exposing more and more pale flesh. Sliding the garment off of his shoulders, Ryoma couldn't help being a little depressed that most of his marks had faded into nothing. “This is ok right?” Ryoma gently asked as he thumbed over one of Xander's sensitive nipples, shocking a gasp from the other man.

“Yes, this is all right.” Remembering the reaction he had brought out of Ryoma from touching his own dusky buds, Xander pulled the garment to the side, exposing the others chest. The brunette was well built, his skin lightly tanned. Xander felt himself wanting to touch all of the others strong body. Biting his lip nervously he slid his hand down under the curve of Ryoma's exposed pectoral muscles, enjoying the strength of the others form. “Are you sure I can touch?” He wanted to squeeze and kiss, to maybe suck Ryoma's nipples into little pebbles. 

“You can touch all you want. I don't mind at all.” He really didn't mind. Xander's capable hands felt good on him, pressing his chest further into Xander's grasp, Ryoma leaned back and left the blonde to his own devices for the moment, curious to see where he would go with this. 

Even if he was given permission to touch how he wanted, Xander's movements were still a bit hesitant. Most likely because he hadn't ever really touched someone like this before. Strong, sword calloused hands started off gently, feeling all the dips and curves of Ryoma's body. The more he explored though the bolder the touches got, fingers digging in and massaging the toned flesh under them. The samurai had no problem letting Xander know he appreciated his caresses as he occasionally guided his hands along to places he liked, or told him what felt good. His heart fluttered a bit when the golden haired prince leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss right over his heart, giving him a small smile of his own. 

Growling softly, Ryoma pulled Xander's mouth up to meet his own, giving the man a real kiss.”The touching isn't so bad is it?”

“No, I liked it.”Xander murmured against Ryoma's lips, hands still sliding over toned and sculpted muscle. The way the hot hard body had felt in his hands was nice, feeling the strong muscle playing just under Ryoma's skin had been somewhat intoxicating. 

“That's good, I liked it too.” Sliding his hands up he gently eased Xander's shirt off the blondes broad shoulders. “I am going to start to get you ready for your plug Xander, we can go back to this when it's in ok?” The longer it was in the man, the more used to it he would be. Ryoma desperately wanted to take the man, shove him down into the mattress and sheath his thickness into that welcoming heat. Not tonight though, as much as he wanted to he wasn't going to fuck him tonight. Not after what he had admitted to. Ryoma would touch him, stroke him off, grind their lengths together but it didn't feel quite right to take the man tonight, even if he begged for it. Gods he wanted him to beg for it.

At Ryoma's words Xander felt himself tense up a bit, then immediately scolded himself. He had to relax, Ryoma’s cock was bigger then the plug and he had taken that inside of him. Hell, he had even explained to him why he wanted it in. If it worked like he said it would, then Xander agreed it might be a good idea to try it. Swallowing nervously, he helped the brunette undress him. It didn't seem quite fair when suddenly he was nude and Ryoma was mostly dressed. He bit back a protest as the Hoshidan Prince had him lay on his stomach over his lap, his face turning pink. “I feel like a child.” Xander muttered as he felt Ryoma's hands soothe over his backside and upper thighs.

“You don't look like a child.” He didn’t, not with that long, built body stretched over his lap. Unable to keep away a small thrill of dominance at having the blonde in this position, Ryoma gave the man's ass a quick squeeze. “I wouldn't be getting hard over a child.” He rolled his hips up so he could be sure the Nohrian Prince could feel Ryoma's cock through his clothing.

Xander had noticed Ryoma's not so small erection poking at his stomach as he laid down, he just hadn't said anything about it. Burying his face into soft robe around Ryoma's thick thighs he huffed slightly in embarrassment. “Don't do that.”

Raising an eyebrow at the others actions, Ryoma held Xander's hips still as he rolled his hips under the man again, liking the pressure against his cock. “Hm, this?” 

“Yes that.”

“Are you embarrassed over my attraction to you?” Ryoma questioned as he reached over for the lube. “I can feel your cock you know. Nothing to be embarrassed about here my beautiful husband.” Humming slightly he carefully uncorked the lube and generously coated his fingers with it. Ignoring the embarrassment this would probably cause the other man he gently spread the others cheeks, after pressing a quick kiss to them, exposing the others hole to him. It was just as nice as he remembered.

Shifting uneasily in Ryoma's lap, hyper aware of the man's cock rubbing against his belly, and the burning gaze on his hole. “Don’t stare. Just, get on with it.”

Unable to suppress a grin at the other man's discomfort, Ryoma pressed another kiss, this time closer to his goal. “I can't help it. It just looks too tempting.” Holding Xander open with his lube free hand, Ryoma gently slid slick fingers over the blondes entrance, loving the little gasp he made at the touch. “If you are so eager I guess I can get started though.” He trailed off, gently rubbing small circles over him, loving the way it twitched against his fingers. 

Xander wasn't sure what was worse, Ryoma staring at him, or the touching and rubbing. The fingers were gentle as the teased his hole, ghosting over him, or rubbing gentle circles. It was like a sort of hell, Ryoma refused to put more pressure on on it, to put a finger inside, even as Xander pressed his ass back against the soft touch. 

“Naughty Prince Xander. I told you I was going to go slow and gentle.” Ryoma chided gently, sliding his hand up to press Xander's twitching hips back down to his lap. “You wanted me to take you how I would take a cherished lover.” Ryoma leaned down, pressing warm kisses up Xander's spine, stopped at the base of his neck, nuzzling down into the crook of it. “So I am going to do just that. If I have to spend all night opening you up for me I will. So be good and let me take care of you.” Ryoma wasn't sure he had the patience to go through with his threat, but just the threat of it had Xander giving a delightful shudder under him. “That's good. Just relax and I will give you what you want.”

All night? All night with those teasing circles and gentle pressure against his hole? The way his cock was pressed firmly, but not firmly enough against Ryoma's muscular legs. What had he gotten himself into? Unable to stop the soft whimper from escaping him, Xander clutched Ryoma's robe, burying his face back into the fabric. At least no one else could see him like this. Ryoma seemed to know exactly how to turn him into a puddle of goo in just a few strokes of his hand, it was humiliating. 

Meanwhile Ryoma was loving the way Xander was nuzzling into his leg. Soft mewls and the hot press of Xander's cock into his side were reassuring that the man was actually enjoying it, and not just letting him do as he pleased out of obligation. “Your doing so well Xander.” Came Ryoma's gentle praise as he applied a little more pressure to Xander's ass. He wished he laid the other out and started with his tongue. Feeling the man struggle to hold himself still was amazing. Ryoma could just imagine the man's embarrassed pleasure, and sounds if he had decided to eat him out first. Maybe he could wake him up like that. Get him all needy for him as he kissed and licked that twitching little hole open again? That wouldn't really do though, he was planning on Xander sleeping in his new plug. Decisions, decisions. His mind was made up though as he watched as the tip of his finger sank into Xander's entrance. The blondes hungry ass had finally loosened up enough for his finger to just easily sink into that heat. “There you go Xander. You took it in. Your being so good. I am going to give you a little treat.” He offered as he slowly and shallowly thrust his finger into the accepting hole.

Xander could feel his legs shaking slightly as he felt his body finally accept Ryoma's finger. Oh gods, he didn't think taking anything inside of him could feel like such a relief. “Treat?” He managed to ask. Wasn't it good enough that he had taken the finger? Was Ryoma going to put a second one in so soon? The thought of that caused him to clench up in eager anticipation around the digit currently barely in him.

“Mm-hmm,” Ryoma smiled gently down at the man in his lap as he felt Xander clamp down around his finger. That settled it, the responsive blonde under him was going to get his ass eaten out tonight, he needed to bathe that desperate tight little hole with his tongue. To lick Xander to the brink of completion before going back and opening him with his fingers. Reluctantly he pulled his finger from the Nohrians welcoming heat, making gentle shushing sounds at Xander's protests.

Just as he finally got something inside of him Ryoma was taking it away. Reluctantly Xander let the brunette move him off of his lap and onto his hands and knees. A spike of worry shot through him as he felt Ryoma move behind him. Was he going to mount him like a dog? He wasn't ready for that, another finger maybe, at most the almost forgotten plug, there was no way he could take his cock right now. Doing his best not to clamp up again as he felt Ryoma's hands pull his ass cheeks apart again. He flushed at the others words, feeling the hot breath against his sensitive hole.

“You're perfect like this.” He really was, that pink slick hole exposed for him, his perfect cock and balls hanging heavily between those gorgeous legs, the fact that he had reduced the first prince of Nohr to this needy state just topped it off. Unable to help himself any longer, Ryoma leaned forward, giving a long loving lick to Xander's pretty hole.

The sound that left Xander's throat at the first feeling of Ryoma's tongue against him was embarrassing to say the least. The startled squeak caused Ryoma to chuckle behind him, the hot puffs of air causing shivers down the blondes spine. Each hot stroke of the Hoshidans tongue against him wringing out sounds Xander was sure he had never made before. His arms were locked in place, shaking slightly under the strain of keeping himself upright. The soft lapping and gentle stabs against his eager entrance were mind meltingly amazing. Soft kisses were pressed against his opening, and gentle murmurs of appreciation barely made it to his ears. Embarrassment no longer factored in, too lost in the sensations of Ryoma's warm tongue. 

He ended up falling to his elbows, resting his sweat soaked forehead against his arms, panting for breath when Ryoma forced his tongue inside. “More, please Ryoma, please.” He begged, sure his voice broke at some point. Xander couldn't bring himself to care though, his legs were shaking as Ryoma completely broke him down. Soft touches, gentle fingers pressing in when his tongue was busy elsewhere. “I am going to cum, please, more, please pleaseplease!” He was going to cum at any moment now, his cock was so hard, Xander could feel pre-cum leaking from his slit. Suddenly, just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Ryoma's hot wet mouth pulling away from him. 

“It's ok Xander.” Ryoma soothed, running a hand down his lover's side. Xander's ass had been just as perfect as he had thought it would be. Ryoma himself was impossibly hard. The sight before him was endlessly tempting. Xander's hole was slick with spit and lube, trying to clench around the tongue and fingers that were no longer inside of it. Just like the night he had first taken him, the prince's hole was just as eager, just as desperate to be stuffed full. 

Pulling the sweating and shaking mess into his lap, the blondes back pressed to his chest. Ryoma held the trembling man, carefully running his hands down Xander's body, mindful not to touch the man's achingly hard and leaking cock. Ryoma's own was impossibly hard, still trapped in his pants and rubbing between Xander's ass cheeks. “Did that feel good Xander?” He asked, stroking the man's heaving stomach.

Turning his head into Ryoma's neck, Xander nodded, thoughts slowly coming back to him as he settled down. The more concrete his thoughts became the more aware he was of his aching cock and how empty his ass felt now. Why hadn't Ryoma just let him cum? He could feel the man's own manhood pressing insistently against him. “Why did you stop?” He managed to ask, mouthing against Ryoma's thick neck.

“Because you were going to cum.” Ryoma explained as he nuzzled into the crown of Xander's head. “Sometimes holding it off and edging yourself along makes it better in the end.” He explained. “You did a good job of telling me.”

The two of them sat there for a while, Xander still coming down, feeling a bit cheated and still oh so very hard. Ryoma enjoying the feeling and the thrums of power at controlling the other man's pleasure. He had yet to really be touched and it was still good. Ryoma loved doing this to his lovers, bringing them to the brink, only to deny them their pleasure for the moment. When he was in the mood long love making sessions left his lover's a mess for days. They were his preferred method, he just didn't always have the time for them. 

Sensing that Xander had calmed down enough, Ryoma slid his hand down, gently cupping and rolling the Nohrians balls for a moment, before sliding them back down to his hole again. “Ready for more?” He asked, not really waiting as he pushed two thick fingers into Xander. Feeling the prince's back arch up against him Xander's pleasured moan echoed through the room, Ryoma just chuckled and set about with a slow but steady rhythm of thrusts. “Such a good lover you are. So open and accepting.” He purred praise into Xander's ear. “Are you going to be ready for your plug.” 

The plug? Xander had forgotten about that. Whimpering slightly he shook his head. Not sure if he wanted it or not. Couldn't Ryoma just fuck him? He was relaxed enough, that was the whole point of the plug right? To relax him and open him up. The Hoshidan's tongue had done a good job of that. The way his fingers were moving in him, coming close, but not too close to that magic place inside that made him see stars. 

“Hmm? Was that a yes or a no Prince Xander? It's ok if you aren’t.” Ryoma pressed warm comforting kisses to the man's sweat damp hair. “I promised to stretch you open all night if you need it. I don't mind.” He found that he didn't mind either. Sure his dick was hard, his own pleasure almost an afterthought compared to driving this man crazy in his lap. “You don't get to cum until your nice and plugged though Xander.” 

Whimpering at Ryoma's words, Xander tried to buck his hips onto Ryoma's fingers, to force them in deeper, or make him move faster. He was rewarded for his efforts with a soft slap to his inner thigh.

“None of that Prince Xander.” Ryoma scolded. 

“Can't you just fuck me. I wouldn't mind that.” He asked, not caring if he was basically begging to get fucked.

“I could, but I won’t.” sighing, Ryoma pulled his fingers out of Xander's ass and turned the man about, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I am not going to take you tonight Xander.” He stated bluntly. 

A frustrated frown played on Xander's face at the others words. “So you are just going to tease me then? Play with me and laugh behind your hand at me?”

A wave of frustration hit Ryoma at the others goading words. “No, I am not laughing at you. It is not that I don't want to.” Thrusting his hips up, rubbing his own clothed and trapped member against Xander's own. “Can't you feel how hard I am?”

“Then take me.” What was the man waiting for? Here he was, humiliating himself and begging for it, and Ryoma wasn't going to do what he claimed to want. Hadn't he wanted a cock slut to be begging on him? Begging for him? Well he had practically reduced him to that and he wasn't going to take what was in front of him?

“No.”

“Why not?” Xander growled.

“Damn it Xander, I am not going to fuck you only hours after I admitted that I wanted to turn you into a whore!” Ryoma snapped.

Huffing slightly, Xander locked gazes with the man above him. “So what? You're just going to play with me?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“What did you mean then?”

“Stop being stubborn! It isn't just about you here!” Ryoma snapped. “If I fuck you tonight, or even tomorrow, I will just be going back on my word. Even if you want it!” Why didn't the man understand. He never should have started touching the Nohrian in the first place, not before he had come to complete terms with himself and how he actually felt. 

“So that's it? You just get to do whatever it is you want.”

Why did everything between them have to turn into a fight? Was there some sort of barrier that didn't let them see eye to eye? To understand where the other was coming from? Running his hand through his hair, Ryoma let out a deep breath he was holding. “I never should have touched you. I never should have taken you in that dress.”

“Probably. But you did, so deal with it.” They both sat there in silence, Xander still naked and hard, his hole still aching to be filled. “You did fuck me that night though. If sex is the only thing that works in this relationship, then that's fine.” They didn't seem to get along unless it was involved somehow. “If you can’t get past thinking of me as a Nohrian whore, then that is your problem.”

“I wasn't thinking of you like that!” Ryoma protested.

“Then what is your problem?”

What was his problem? Was he really second guessing why Xander wanted him to fuck him? The blonde had gone out of his way to get it. He had even started this. So what was his hold up here? 

In the end it came down to respect. He had started to respect his new wife and that was the problem. The guilt for his earlier actions and thoughts were still there. How much he had loved denying the man his orgasm. Having him come apart under his tongue. It had him worried he might slip back into his earlier line of thinking. Suddenly it didn’t matter that he enjoyed doing that to past lovers. Everything about this relationship was different than any of his previous ones.

“Prince Ryoma?” Xander hadn't heard the man this quiet in a while, the serious look on his face was a little off putting, given the situation. Just what was going through the man's head?

Finally Ryoma looked back over at the Nohrian Prince. “I can't fuck you until I am sure I am pressing Prince Xander, first prince of Nohr, my equal both on and off the battlefield, and not Prince Xander, my Nohrian whore who I force to spread his legs for me at my every whim.” Sighing he met Xander's gaze. “Please understand.”

Letting Ryoma's words sink in, Xander mulled them over. It was stupidly touching and sweet. It was also a perfect reason for him. “So we are done for now?” He questioned, feeling a sense of shame settle in as he sat there, naked and desperate for the others touch. Maybe there was some truth to the rumors about Nohrians being slutty? Or maybe he was so touch starved that he craved any little touch from anyone? 

“I probably shouldn't touch you anymore.” Ryoma offered. Despite what he just said he gently placed a hand on Xander's cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the blondes high cheekbones. “I am sorry, for what it's worth.” It felt bad, Ryoma was still hard in his robes, dick desperate to be free, the sight of Xander's beautiful frame naked and willing in front of him did not help. 

Grunting Xander turned his gaze away. To his surprise it fell on the plug lying oh so innocently to the side. Biting his lip, Xander made up his mind. Before he could change it, he snatched the device up and leaned back, planting his feet wide, giving Ryoma a good view of his opening as he lifted his hips up, bringing the toy to his entrance.

Not sure what Xander was doing Ryoma watched with dark lust filled eyes. “What are you doing?” 

Biting back a whimper as he pressed the tip into his eager hole. “I am going to keep myself plugged and ready for you.” He moaned as he forced the toy further past the tight ring of muscles. “I understand your reasons for not taking me.” It was half way in now and even with all of Ryoma's careful prep Xander still felt himself struggling to accept the wider end. Pressing his feet harder to the ground he arched his back and pressed forward hard, forcing the toy in. He was panting for breath when he finally felt a satisfying pop as his ass accepted the toy, closing down on the tapered off end. “That should have been you forcing me to accept that.” He murmured as he found his breath.

That had to be one of the hottest things Ryoma had ever seen. Watching the Nohrian Prince force himself to take in the plug, seeing his exposed ass twitching and squeezing as it adjusted to the toy. What made it even better was the symbol of Hoshido emblazoned on the red end, his colour, plugging the man up. It was like Xander had just declared his body a Hoshidan conquest. 

Unable told hold back Ryoma scrambled to free his cock, practically jerking it off with his frantic movements. As Xander tried to get up, he pressed a hand down on his chest to hold him down, to keep him in that position. Furiously Ryoma's hand moved over his shaft, masturbating to the scene below him. Xander's body prone, his legs spread and ass filled with Ryoma's plug. He wasn't able to last very long. Not with what he was seeing beneath him. He came with a grunt, painting Xander's belly, cock, balls, and stuffed hole with his seed.

Panting over him Ryoma caught Xander's impassive gaze as he slid his hand off his chest, letting the blonde get up. The Nohrians next words made him freeze. 

“That should have been in my ass or down my throat.” That said the Nohrian got up and left for the bathroom, his cock still half hard. Excusing himself to get cleaned up, and maybe take care of his own dick..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I have been busy playing the games.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to be writing a few other requests before I start on the next chapter of this. I can be motivated by suggestions and requests that I like to work on this a little faster. I have plenty more requests to fill on this story so there will definitely be more.
> 
> As always I appreciate constructive criticism. I can't get better if I don't know I am doing something wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma and Xander go on a date. Things actually go right for the two for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I made my goal of Ryoma's birthday! Happy birthday Ryoma! I hope this is a good enough gift for you.

Going to sleep the other night had been a difficult task for both princes. Neither of them had wanted to speak to the other all that much after that little fiasco. A few stilted and awkward sentences here and there, but that was it. Eventually one of them (Xander) had suggested they turn in for the night, the other (Ryoma) had hurriedly agreed. Maybe a going to sleep would clear the air between them? 

 

It was a good in theory, in practice? Not so much. Unfortunately for the two of them, they just weren’t really very tired. The forced proximity of the single bed did not help matters at all. Both of them just lay there, backs to the other, wide awake and pretending they were asleep, when they both knew the truth. 

 

What also didn’t assist in the whole sleeping endeavor was Xander shifting around every few minutes, trying to find some sort of comfortable position. Ryoma might have felt some sympathy if he had been the one to put the plug in. Maybe pull the blonde against his chest, press warm kisses along his neck or rub soothing circles over restless thighs in order to distract him. He hadn't though. Instead, all he got was the unbearably hot picture of Xander pushing the plug into himself. The Hoshidan was sure that that image would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life. 

 

So no, Ryoma was not feeling especially inclined to lean over and help relax his partner as he adjusted to his new accessory. For all he cared Xander could suffer in an uncomfortable half aroused state all night, like Ryoma was doing right now. Ignoring the fact that he was acting like a child; Ryoma turned over and went about the task of falling asleep himself, or attempting to anyway.

 

~~~~

 

“Have you brushed your hair once since we left?” Xander grunted in frustration as he tugged at thick brown locks tangled around his fingers.

 

“Yes, I brush my hair everyday.” Ryoma shot back, “It just doesn't agree with the ocean air.” That was true. His thick lion's mane seemed determined to both fluff out as much as it could, while simultaneously deciding to become a huge rat's nest. Ryoma supposed all the free diving with his hair untied hadn’t helped very much either. He wasn't about to admit that to Xander though. 

 

Even knowing the other couldn't see it, the blonde raised an eyebrow in incredulous disbelief. There was just no way it could get tangled that fast. It hadn't been like this at the camp. Whatever the reason was, it seemed to be getting worse. Almost every morning since they had started sharing a bed, he had woken up with his face buried in thick chocolatey hair. If Xander was being honest with himself, it wasn't that bad. The samurai had a deep masculine scent that seemed to be accented by the ocean, probably due to all the swimming. 

 

Still, enough was enough. This morning he had observed that the normally nice hair was not so nice right now, full of knots and tangles. Maybe being around his sisters had ingrained some sort of sensitivity to this kind of thing? He most certainly wasn’t appreciating said sensitivity at the moment though. Xander just knew that he wouldn't be happy until he had worked through  the complete disaster that was masquerading as his husband's hair. In a way it was hard to ignore the bit of guilt he felt. Ryoma’s hair had probably been like this all week; he had just been too focused on not paying attention to the other to notice. Shoving guilty feelings to the side, Xander forced his attention back to the work at hand.

 

“Hm, that feels good.” Ryoma practically purred as Xander dug strong fingers into his scalp. The tugging didn't feel all that good, but the almost apologetic fingers carding through his hair felt like heaven. Something about the repetitive movements and the odd intimacy of the act was practically making the Hoshidan melt back against the blonde. A sort of pleasant haze was swiftly coming over him. Almost like one of the meditative states he had worked so hard to achieve when he was younger. It seemed almost perverse how quickly he achieved that zen like calm that had eluded him for years. 

 

Ryoma knew he was a passionate man. Naturally quick to react to any situation, which was both a blessing and a curse. It had come to a head after his father had died, anger, sadness and loss along with typical teenage emotions? He hadn't made life easy for Mikoto for a while, as much as he had loved the woman. 

 

It had been a traveling monk who had offered to teach him how to meditate. Which of course he had refused in typical teenage arrogance. Looking back now, Ryoma couldn't be sure what made him remember that monk’s words, or what had even made him attempt to follow through with them. Whatever it was though, it had helped him. Helped him sort through his thoughts, pick what path would be best for him and his country in a clear and level-headed manner. 

 

Naturally, the Nohrian he had been betrothed to and just a short week later wed to, had thrown his whole routine off. Everything about the other seemed to bring out Ryoma's once tempered emotions. He had never experienced anything like this. He had never truly been on even footing with another, not for a long time. In a way it was refreshing. Here was someone who ultimately didn't have to bow down to him. The blonde pushed him in ways he hadn't been pushed in years. Challenging him in unexpected and not always welcome ways. It would take some getting used to. The more Ryoma thought about it though, the more he wanted to get to know the other. It seemed that his week away had helped more than he had initially realized.

 

Coming back out of his happy daze, he listened to Xander mutter behind him in that strange, harsh Nohrian tongue. It was rare that he heard the other speak in his native tongue; normally he was polite and spoke in common. The brushing was over, sadly, but it seemed like the prince wasn’t quite done playing with his hair. 

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me today?” The words slipped past his lips before he could even realize what all he was asking. It must have caught the other off guard because the fingers in his hair stilled.

 

“A date?”

 

Not one to back down, even from unprompted and completely impulsive plans, Ryoma easily answered. “Yes.”

 

“Isn't that something people do before they're married?” Xander asked slowly. Not quite sure where this was going.

 

Ryoma just responded with a shrug. “It is what people do to get to know each other. Before they decide to get married or not.” 

 

“Hmm, we skipped that phase.”

 

A small snort of laughter escaped Ryoma. “We didn't have all that much of a choice.”

 

“No, I suppose we didn't.” Xander mused. Eventually he shrugged as well. “Sure, why not.” All in all it wasn't such a bad idea. They were supposed to spend time together this week anyway. Besides, it  _ would  _ be a good chance to get to know the other. Maybe a date was all they needed? Or at least it would maybe push things in the right direction. He wasn’t asking for a miracle here.

 

Now that Ryoma’s impulsively requested date was happening, there was suddenly the monumental task of actually coming up with something for them to do.  In the end it wasn’t terribly difficult, the resort was filled will all sorts of amenities for honeymooning couples. While he was sure Xander and himself were not ready for some of the more… coupley activities, the two of them could enjoy plenty of other things. There was always the beach, perhaps he could show Xander the spot he had discovered? Come to think of it, had he even seen Xander in the water at all?

 

“What are you doing back there? It feels different this time.” It was a bit better then before, Xander’s steady hands were pulling and arranging his hair in what felt like a more elaborate manner this time. Or maybe he was just enjoying the fact that Xander kept running his hands through his hair?

 

_ There was a sharp tug on his hair. Xander’s back arched sharply up as Ryoma shifted angles inside of him, the soft cry of pleasure encouraging him all the more. There was certainly no mercy as he took his pleasure from his partner, forcing it right back into the blonde. Each sound he wrung out of the Nohrian, from the way he tried buck up into his thrusts, his eyes hazy with pleasure. All of that just spurred Ryoma on, to take him harder and faster than before. To make the soft cries turn to screams so the whole world would know that only he could make Xander sound like that. _

 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down. For the past few weeks he had been tormented with visions of all the things he wanted to do to the other. Part of the reason he had been so disgusted with himself was the direction some of them had taken. The way Xander had clung to him on their wedding night; clutching at him as he finally let himself experience a lover’s passion for the first time. Shaking his head in an attempt to send the vision away, Ryoma was stopped by a sharp grip on the back of his neck as Xander urged him to hold still.

  
“Hold still.” Xander’s lips were pursed as he scolded him. Letting go of his grip on Ryoma’s neck as he went back to his fiddling.

 

“Right, sorry.” The brunette mumbled. It was hard to ignore the impulse to tilt his head back so he could get a good look at the blonde — if for no other reason than to mess with his husband further. If he thought about it, everytime he or Xander acted on those little impulses things always seemed to lead to a fight. 

 

“I am sure you are.” Came the mumbled response. “To answer your earlier question though, I am putting your hair into a Nohrian style braid.” Xander paused for a second as he grabbed a stubborn strand that kept escaping. “Since you looked ridiculous in the last one.” It was true, his husband's hair was absolutely absurd, all different odds-n-ends sticking out at all sorts of weird angles — almost like he had taken his sword to it at times. Or more likely, clipped by an enemy's blade that happened to stray too close to the force of nature that happened to be Ryoma. Whatever the reason, it made the Hoshidan prince look silly, and that was before Xander had dug his fingers into it while Ryoma had sucked him off in the cabin.

 

No, Xander was determined to do something about it. If he was going to spend the whole day with the other, then he would have to at least make sure that he didn't look like he had let a five year old cut and style his hair. Especially because of the fact that if he was ever asked about it, Xander was sure Ryoma would proudly answer that his husband had been the one to style it, then proceed point him out. Extra humiliation piled onto what was surely going to be a trying day (even if things did go smoothly) was not what Xander needed. So here he was, attempting to bring some semblance of order to his husband’s massive head of hair. He wasn’t all that far along yet, but so far it was going better than before.

 

Eventually he finished, tying off the end with a small scrap of cloth. Sitting back (doing his best to ignore the shift of the plug inside of him) to admire his work, Xander felt pretty good. The Nohrian style braid had indeed cut down on some of the flyaways from before, the separate layers as he added as he progressed helping keep it more uniform.

 

All in all, Xander thought it might be some of his best work yet, given the uneven material he was dealing with here. Though he had a feeling that in the future he would be learning a lot about different hairstyles. Oddly enough, he found himself looking forward to that. In a way, it was a relaxing little start to the day. Ryoma seemed to enjoy it as well, if how he leaned into his touch and occasional soft hums of appreciation were any indication. 

 

Grabbing the tail end of his hair, Ryoma inspected his husband's work. “It looks kinda the same as before, but, hmm, smoother?” There weren’t as many parts that stuck out this time but other than that he couldn’t really see the difference. What made this one a ‘Nohrian style’ braid?

 

“It is different at the top.” 

 

“Is it?” Getting up, Ryoma padded softly over to the mirror in the room. “Hm, I like it.” It was certainly different from how he usually wore his hair. He didn’t mind all that much though. Besides, the fluff certainly made the hot days at the beach even hotter, keeping it tied up and neat like this would certainly be cooler for him. Putting his hands on his hips, Ryoma directed a cocky grin at Xander from over his shoulder. “Now how about we get dressed, get some breakfast and head out to the beach? I found the perfect swimming hole earlier this week.” Perhaps it was his imagination, but he was sure that Xander’s already unnaturally pale face turned even whiter. How odd, he had heard that Xander was the best swimmer out of all of the Nohrian siblings. A trip to the beach should be a relaxing endeavor. 

 

~~~

 

Best didn’t necessarily mean  _ good.  _ Xander wondered what would be the bigger blow to his pride; telling Ryoma that he couldn’t swim at all, (He was only best because he could actually cling to provided floatation devices, unlike his younger siblings who flailed around uselessly before sinking.) or just letting Ryoma find out on his own. Both options were equally unappealing. Xander almost wished he was back to embarrassedly asking Ryoma to help him remove the plug that had still been buried inside of him before leaving for breakfast. A humiliating task that hadn’t been any fun either, but at least he had the excuse of inexperience. 

 

_ He just couldn’t bring himself to actually tug the toy out of his ass. The Hoshidan had been right about it making him more accustomed to having something inside of him. He was much more comfortable about that now, of that there was no doubt. Even if it didn’t bring him the same stretched out, full feeling that Ryoma’s cock had inspired in him on their wedding night, it was still nice. What he was having a problem with was taking it out. Every time he reached back and tried to pull it out, things quickly became a little too much for him. A sort of empty feeling flooded him, the stretch and tug on his rim was probably more pleasurable then he would like to admit. It made it all too easy to imagine it was something bigger and thicker giving him that bit of pleasure. _

 

_ A quick knock on the door caused Xander to jump slightly in surprise, shame filled him, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. “Yes?” He managed to ask, feeling a little accomplished when his voice didn’t break due to embarrassment. He knew who was outside the door and why he was out there; Xander had been in here for far too long. _

 

_ “Are you ok in there?” At least he didn’t sound teasing.  _

 

_ “Yes, I... “ Ok, he was not fine. He was probably going to end up staying in here all day if he didn’t ask for help. Swallowing his pride, he forced himself to ask for his husband's aid. It wasn’t like this wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. Maybe if he told himself that enough it would make this less humiliating. “Actually, could you help me with this?” _

 

_ Xander had been right, it definitely sped things up for them. Ryoma had been surprisingly gentle, no teasing at all as he pressed Xander against his chest, large calloused hands had rubbed soothing circles down his back. When one of them gently grasped the end of the plug Xander had to hold back a whimper as it started to move again, pulling at him.  _

 

_ What was wrong with him? How could an object he forgot about half the time cause him so much conflict? When he remembered it — or more often than not it reminded him as to where exactly inside of him it was — it was all he could think about. He was refusing to think about why exactly he was enjoying this kind of pleasure so much. What kind of future king was he? Some kind of perverted, weak one if he enjoyed submitting so much. Don’t think about it right now, just, don’t think about it, Xander. _

 

_ In his ear, Ryoma was murmuring soft words in his native tongue as he started to gently pull the plug from him. It was probably removed fairly quickly, but to Xander it felt like it had taken an eternity. He was half hard and feeling distinctly unsatisfied and empty when Ryoma let him go, giving him a soft kiss to the side of his mouth before leaving Xander to compose himself once more. _

 

Biting back a curse at the memory, Xander turned his focus to the ocean around him, the water reached his ankles, small waves lapping at them gently. It was strange, Xander felt like he was standing in the middle of the ocean, on either side of him he could see where the sand sloped harshly downward. When he had asked about it earlier he had received an explanation that had something to do with tides, sand and other things that probably made sense to people who didn’t live in a landlocked country. 

 

Deciding to just accept it as it is, Xander had more things than sandbars to worry about. Things like, how was he going to explain that he couldn’t swim? Or how about the fact that he could already feel his pale skin burning in the harsh sun, the reflection from the water was not helping either. Or maybe he could think about the fact that, if he took two steps to the left or right he would drop right into the ocean with those sharp looking colourful rock formations (Xander would later find out it was called coral). 

 

In front of him, Ryoma was talking about something, probably about the spot they were going to, or the ocean around them. Honestly, Xander wasn’t really paying all that much attention. Which was probably bad etiquette on a date, but it was just a little hard to concentrate right now. All thoughts on what would be the most humiliating thing to admit were quickly washed away as Ryoma stopped in front of him. Spreading his arms wide, the brunette directed a proud smile at him as he made a production of showing off his ‘discovery’. 

 

“Here we are. Great, isn’t it? Even in Hoshido the water isn’t as clear or the fish as bountiful or colourful.” This right here proved just why this was a resort island. Hoshido was a beautiful country, bountiful in every way, but this was something else entirely. Water so clear that if it wasn’t for the light reflecting off of it and the sea creatures below, you could hardly tell it was there at all. 

 

Grinning he looked back at his companion, wanting to see his reaction to his secret spot — perhaps the small smile he sometimes saw gracing the paladin’s features would be there? He had never actually seen the man just let go and laugh, or just a real smile one that was unrestrained and free. It was a little sad now that he thought about it. Perhaps someday he would be able to get that sort of response from the man. Right now though, he would settle for an sort of smile. 

 

So it was a surprise when instead of the expression of delight or wonder he had been expecting; the Nohrian’s already pale skin had taken on an ashen hue and his partner looked like he was going to be sick. “Prince Xander? Are you alright?” When the blonde didn’t respond he reached out, gently placing a hand on the others bare shoulder. “Xander?”  

 

It was very deep, too deep. Suddenly Xander felt the overwhelming regret of not having just swallowed his pride and asked to get one of those Lilith-shaped floating devices. Even if he had no idea why such a thing existed, at the moment that wasn’t his concern. All he knew was that he wanted one. Right now. 

 

So wrapped up in his concerns, he didn’t even notice Ryoma until he felt the other’s hand on him. Xander jumped slightly as he came crashing out of his downward spiral by the other’s sudden closeness. He was sure that the wild-eyed look he directed at Ryoma was not very reassuring.

 

“Back with me now?” Ryoma asked, raising a brow at his husband, not quite sure what had shaken the other man so much. He had never seen the Nohrian like this before. For as long as he had known him, Xander was a steady pillar that could be relied on to keep his calm in any situation. It was clear his siblings and Corrin depended on him to be that steady figure in their lives — he was essentially the backbone of the Nohrian family. So whatever it was that was disturbing the prince so much must be something fairly large.

 

It was hard to tear his gaze away from the ocean, Xander couldn’t exactly explain it really. It wasn’t that he was afraid of water, not really, it was more, he was afraid of the things that happened to him in the water. Still, he managed to meet Ryoma’s slightly worried expression schooling his facial features back to his normal stoic mask. “Sorry about that.” Pausing slightly, Xander crossed his arms over his chest as he decided that, yes, it was probably best to let Ryoma know, even if it was humiliating. “I guess I need to come clean here.” He started, not really wanting to look Ryoma in the eyes anymore. He could deal with all sorts of politics, uncomfortable situations, various accusations from nobles that he had killed some sort of relation to them, but when it came down to himself? Well, he felt like a child once more. For some reason the fact that it was  _ Ryoma  _ he was admitting this to made things seem worse. Perhaps because he respected the Hoshidan so much? He didn’t want to let the other see any sort of crack in his defenses. Or maybe it was the simple fact that Xander had never really been on such even ground before, always dealing with someone who had more (his Father) or less (everyone else) power than him. Whatever the reason was, he didn’t like showing any weakness to the brunette. 

 

Not quite sure where this was all going, Ryoma mirrored Xander’s stance, bracing himself for whatever the blonde chose to reveal. “Go on.”

 

“Right, well… I can’t exactly swim.” There. It was out, he couldn’t do anything about it anymore.

 

Blinking in surprise at the other’s confession, Ryoma chuckled, but stopped quickly as he saw Xander flinch at his reaction. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He chided, reaching out and forcing the other to look at him. “Why didn’t you say so? We don’t have to go swimming.” He paused, giving the other a considering look before smiling. “Or, I can be a good husband and teach my spouse how to swim?” Didn’t they do that on dates? He had overheard once that teaching your date how to ice skate was romantic. Maybe this would work out for the better?

 

_ The feeling of hard muscle sliding under his hands was intoxicating as Ryoma held Xander close to him. He wouldn’t let the other drown, all he had to do was trust him. Relax and let Ryoma take the lead here. Sliding his hand down into the others swimming shorts, the brunette gently wrapped his hand around Xander's cock, stroking it lightly. “That feels good right? Trust me, I won’t let you go.” He had no intention of letting go either.  _

 

Ok, maybe that wasn’t the best idea. Yes, he would get to see and touch more skin. The problem with that though was the fact that  _ he would get to see and touch more skin. _ Forcing his mind back around to the surprisingly cute notion that Xander couldn’t swim. Keeping his libido away from the gentle play of muscle that gleamed just right in the sun, or the way that the small waves around them had covered the blonde in a fine mist of water. All of these things were not conductive to the fact that he was trying to get to know the other better. He was trying to not just push Xander into the sand and take him. Acting like a teenager was half the reason they got into so many fights. No, right now he just had to stop looking too deep into things. 

 

“It isn’t like people haven’t tried to teach me.” Xander groaned, running fingers through blonde curls before pinching the bridge of his nose. It was true, all the Nohrian siblings had had more than their fair share of swimming instructors. Whatever the reason was though, none of them seemed to possess the ability to swim. 

 

Was the man afraid of the water? It couldn’t be that, he had seen him enter the hot springs before. There had never been a rumor of the Crown Prince of Nohr bursting into tears at the sight of water. Surely he would have heard of something if Xander had any deep abiding fear of water, gossip spread like wildfire through the camp. Ok, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but this was news to him. If Ryoma remembered correctly, there had been no signs of stress when they had battled at the docks. Even walking out here, Xander had seemed fine, a little quiet, but he hadn’t gotten a feeling the man was afraid. Still, he couldn’t think of anything else that could be causing this reaction. “Are you afraid of the water?” Ryoma finally decided to ask.

 

“No,” Ryoma stayed quiet picking up that Xander wasn’t quite done yet. “It is not the water that scares me. It is what happens to me in the water.”

 

That was the truth of it. Even before accidents began to happen to him in or around water, he hadn’t been able to swim. While not being able to save yourself from drowning wasn’t the best thing in the world, it certainly wouldn’t have caused him to be so wary of it. No, Xander probably would have just shrugged it off and decided this was just one of those things even he couldn’t train past. Not even he had to be able to do everything. 

 

No, what made him cautious were the three (of many) assassination attempts he had lived through, all of them taking place in water. There was also the time he had slipped, hit his head on the side of the bath and had almost drowned -- his former retainers had been forced to fish him out. Maybe it was the time a vicious wave had swept him overboard? Whatever the reason was, Xander had a very healthy respect for bodies of water, especially those he couldn’t touch the bottom of. The frown on Xander’s face deepened as he looked at the water lapping around his ankles. “I don’t mind watching you swim, it is very nice out here.” That at least was true.

 

_ Watching Ryoma’s powerful figure cut through the waves easily, water streaming down his face as came up for air. Features slightly flushed as he gave Xander a proud smile. He had stayed down there for such a long time, diving almost all the way to the bottom. If he could stay down under the water for so long without air, no wonder he could swallow his length for so long and  with such ease. A slight bit of envy hit him, he wished he could stay down that long without Ryoma’s aid. That he could offer his lover the comfort of his mouth and throat without a struggle.  _

 

Hoping the sun excused the slight blush that was spreading across his features, Xander forced those thoughts away. He wouldn’t mind watching Ryoma swim for a bit. There was a certain pleasure in watching someone skilled at a task enjoy themselves. Judging by how many fish Ryoma had sent back to their family, he was a very talented swimmer.

 

Giving his partner a disapproving look, Ryoma wondered what all he was going to do with his husband. He should have said something earlier. Ryoma could have thought of something else for them to do. Or maybe he might have been able to teach Xander much closer to shore. “I was told you are the best swimmer in the Nohrian family. That was one of the reasons Corrin thought this trip would be so good.”

 

“I  _ am  _ the best swimmer out of my siblings.” Shifting his stance, Xander tried his best to not look guilty. “Best doesn’t necessarily mean good though.” He mumbled.

 

“It usually implies you have the ability though.”

 

“I am the only member of my family that can stand in more than two feet of water and cling to something that floats. I wouldn’t exactly call that ability.” The pink tint on his cheeks (from the sun, damn it!) got slightly darker, but Xander kept his gaze steady. “I never claimed that I could swim.” Why was he feeling so defensive over this? It wasn’t that big of a deal. 

 

Ryoma couldn’t help the peals of laughter that escaped him as Xander described what ‘best at swimming if you were a Nohrian royal’ meant. “Really? Are the others that bad?” How could they be worse?

 

Grumbling slightly, Xander gave the brunette an embarrassed look. “Leo falls over at the slightest ripple in the water, Camilla simply cannot stand at all if the water goes above her knees, do not even get me started on Elise.” Even Xander couldn’t comprehend how someone could be that hopeless. 

 

That was too perfect! Who could have guessed that the Nohrians were so weak to water? He knew it was rude but Ryoma couldn’t help the laughter that seemed determined to escape from him. It seemed to be infectious though as a small chuckle escaped his lover as well, there was even an appearance of that small smile of his. “I am sorry, I never would have guessed. No wonder they are so proud of your abilities. I even heard Leo proudly talking about how well his big brother can swim.” It was strangely endearing. 

 

When brought up like that, Xander couldn’t help but be amused as well, in a sort of self depreciating way it  _ was _ funny. It was even better if you had ever heard any of his siblings talk about his swimming ability, they were so proud of it. “Well, we don’t like to talk about the easy ways to wipe out the royal family.” 

 

“Your secret is safe with me. I would like to think that even if we were still fighting, I wouldn’t use that against you or your family. There would be no honor in winning by just pushing you all into a pool.”

 

“Well, thank you, I guess?” Xander chuckled. For some reason this was the lightest he had felt in ages. There was no pretense out here, no hiding anything. It was as if getting that little bit off his chest had helped lessen the weight on his back.  Or maybe it wasn’t spilling that little tidbit of information, maybe it was how Ryoma had reacted to it. A deep belly laugh, completely uninhibited by anything. Somehow it made things seem like it wasn’t that big of a deal. That maybe this was just a case of him making a mountain out of a molehill again. Deciding to just go with it, he wasn’t able to keep the smile from his face anyway. “As much as I don’t doubt your abilities as a swim instructor, I feel like I am beyond help in this matter.” 

 

Suddenly, Ryoma wasn’t irritated at the other anymore. Even if they didn’t end up swimming this was... this was nice. The talk between them wasn’t stilted or about the war, Xander wasn’t picking apart everything that he said. This was just a conversation between two people, not princes of Hoshido and Nohr, not people who were trying to see past generations of bitter fighting, racism and resentment. Things between them didn’t feel so hopeless anymore. They could actually hold a conversation. Maybe the broken gap between them wasn’t so big after all? Maybe he could just enjoy some time with his husband? Their whole relationship didn’t need to be measured by the last time they fought and the last time they fucked.

 

Giving the blonde a wide smile, Ryoma actually looked at the other man. This was the most relaxed he had ever seen Xander. Even after he had fucked Xander to the point where his entire body was shaking and he could barely string two words together he hadn’t been this relaxed. Maybe it was the atmosphere? Ryoma dared not think it was the company, even he wasn’t that arrogant. There was a small chance though, that he might have played a part in bringing that gentle smile to the his husband's beautiful face. If that was the case, then he would gladly take it. 

 

Well, if they weren’t going to be swimming, they could at least enjoy the water. Taking a hold of Xander’s hand, he tugged the blonde down to sit on the sandbar with him. The soft sand making a nice seat, while the warm water gently lapped at their sides. “If you aren’t going to swim then at least sit with me in the water.” He teased. 

 

Feeling a little wary as he sat there next to Ryoma, this was starting to head into dangerous territory for him. It was undeniably nice, the light breeze kept the sun from making things too hot. Even with his unease at being so close to dangerously deep water, Xander was feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. Such an odd contradiction when he thought about it. Less then 24 hours ago he and Ryoma had been bitterly fighting, yet here they were, sitting quietly next to each other, just enjoying one another's company. Maybe it was just their background as crown princes that allowed them sweep arguments under the rug when they were finished. The conversation was not forgotten, but the bitter feelings, anger, frustration, all of that seemed to be gone. They understood in a way, where the other was coming from, how they felt on the matter, even if they didn’t exactly see eye to eye on the subject.

 

It also helped that Xander could see that Ryoma was making a strong effort for them to get to know him. The whole date was a huge step forward. It had already brought them a bit closer, at least he liked to think so. Well, if Ryoma was going to make the effort, then so was he. Let it not be said that a Nohrian was ever going to be outdone by a Hoshidan. 

 

The only problem with that was figuring out how exactly to go about getting to know the other. He had never been all that good with small talk. There had never really been the time, always on the move. Always going from one problem to another, playing clean up, then leaving to put out the next fire. So how exactly was he going to start a conversation with the man next to him? The man that he was married to now, who he was stuck with for the rest of his life. 

 

It suddenly struck Xander that he knew almost nothing about Ryoma. Sure he had the basics, he was the crown prince of Hoshido. He was probably the best swordsman Xander had ever had the pleasure of crossing blades with. All of Hoshido seemed to look up to the man and Xander could see why. Ryoma certainly was an impressive figure, his confidence in himself and his actions were almost infectious to be around. It almost felt as though if Ryoma was by your side, then nothing in the world could stop you. Putting everything he had into what he cared about, nothing was ever left half done, or sloppily completed. He truly seemed like a force of nature. There was also the fact that he was an extremely attractive man, exotic Hoshidan looks, thick long hair and a body conditioned from years and years of intensive sword training. Xander was proud he didn’t let those last few things factor into his opinion of Ryoma, those things certainly did help though when you were married to the man.

 

In the end, Xander wasn’t quite sure what to ask, so he just blurted out one of the questions Elise usually used to get people to warm up. It was something stupid, usually Xander stopped paying close attention at this point, only filing the answers away for later use. “What’s your favorite colour?” He didn’t know why, out of all the questions he had heard Elise pester people with he had picked that one. Xander had never wanted to know what someone’s (who wasn’t one of his siblings) favorite colour was before. For whatever the reason though, Xander actually found himself genuinely curious to what Ryoma’s answer was. 

 

Caught off guard by the paladin’s question, Ryoma cast the man a curious look, his head cocked slightly to the side. Where had that come from? Shrugging, the brunette answered. It was an easy enough question. “Red. Why are you asking?”

 

Xander just shrugged, not looking at Ryoma, his gaze locked on the horizon. “I realized that I know almost nothing about you.” A small almost embarrassed smile slowly spread on Xander’s  lips. “That is a question that Elise asks a lot when she wants to get to know someone.”

 

Well, Ryoma hadn’t really known what to really expect from Xander’s answer. Whatever he had been expecting, he was still a bit surprised by reason behind it, the Nohrian was right though. They really didn’t know anything about each other. He hadn’t exactly thought that Xander had wanted to get to know him though. “I guess we really don’t know each other all that well.” That was the whole purpose of the date though, to get to know the other. “What is your favorite colour?”

 

There was a long pause before Xander answered. “Green?”

 

“Is that a question or an answer?” 

 

“An answer. I have never really thought about my favorite colour before.”

 

“So you just decided right here and now?” Ryoma asked incredulously. 

 

A noncommittal grunt came from Xander at that. “It has never come up.”

 

That struck Ryoma as a little sad, had no one really asked the older man what his favorite colour was? “Really?”

 

“I think because everyone thinks that it is purple or black.”

 

“Because of the armor?” Well, it wasn’t an unreasonable assumption. Prince Xander in full armor atop his warhorse was a intimidating sight to say the least. Even Ryoma had paused slightly when he had first seen the man atop the cliff. His heart had stilled, for just a second, as he watched the powerful beast launch his enemy off the edge and into the battle. The sheer confidence on the man's face, the way he charged through the battlefield, enemies coming at him only to have their swords break on his armor or get cut down by the giant sword that should, in all honestly be wielded with two hands. To see such a blade being handled with such finesse, would be sure to make even the of strongest warriors to pause for a moment. 

 

Humming in agreement, Xander idly played with the soft sand beneath them, watching as a few of the braver colourful fish swam around their feet. “Father gave me the armor when I came back from the Rainbow Sage. He said I was finally worthy of wearing the colours of Nohr.”

 

“Finally worthy? It took going to the Rainbow Sage to impress you father?” The man certainly set impossible expectations. Had he sent his child up there to die? At that point only three people in history had ever made it to the sage, to send your child up there? Your heir no less, was pretty much a death sentence. Coming back home must have been a like slap to the face for the man, being forced to acknowledge the son you sent to die. A sudden flash of rage swept through Ryoma at the very thought.

 

Suddenly, Xander realized he had probably just given the wrong impression of his father. Not that, as much as he hated to admit it, was a hard thing to do. “You are misunderstanding me I feel.”

 

“Please do elaborate. Your father sent you up to the Rainbow Sage to die.” Even if he already had a poor opinion of King Garon, this news certainly did nothing to improve it.

 

“No, I went up there myself. Father never asked me to do such a thing.” Xander felt his brow furrow as he tried to come up with the right words. “For a few years after and during some of the concubine wars, Father was very isolated, every day he seemed to pull further and further away. Eventually he would go weeks seemingly without speaking, even to me. So I, in the infinite wisdom of a teenager, decided to visit the Rainbow Sage. I needed a task so impressive it would shake Father out of his strange mood.” It certainly had shaken Father out of his mood. Xander wasn’t quite sure if that had been a good thing in the end, not after seeing how far the man had slipped, not after what he had been ordered to do. Wanting to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr? That was not something the man he had looked up to would ever condone. “In the end, Father came back.” But Xander had lost his two retainers. ”He rewarded me with the armor I currently wear.” With some adjustments over the years as he finished filling out.

 

There was something wrong with that story. No, correction, there were a lot of things wrong with that story. Ryoma got the distinct feeling that Xander was leaving a whole lot of details out. In the end though, two things stuck out to him the most. “First off, you went to see the Rainbow Sage as a teenager?” Suddenly Ryoma felt he was a bit slacking in the heroics department. 

 

“Well, I turned twenty a month later?” Technically he was a teenager while he had done it. Inside though, Xander had felt so much older then a teenager. He had already spent a few years basically raising Elise. The poor girl's mother had practically abandoned her at birth. It had been somewhat of a relief when the woman had died, at least he wouldn’t have to see the sadness in Elise’s eyes whenever her mother forgot about her. Corrin had kept him busy as well, running all around his tower causing all sorts of trouble. 

 

“That does not make me feel any better.” Ryoma grumbled. He couldn’t even go back and take the trial anymore. Not with the Rainbow Sage being dead.

 

Holding back a snort of laughter as he caught sight of Ryoma pouting, Xander reached out and patted the brunette on the shoulder. “You would have passed easily.”

 

Xander's words did not make him feel better. He was suddenly struck with the urge to train until he dropped. Scolding himself for being silly, Ryoma focused on second tidbit of information that had stuck out to him. “Concubine Wars?” He started cautiously. “I have heard that term a few times, but I do not understand. Did Nohr go to war with someone else?” He hadn’t heard news of that. There was only the long standing war between their two nations. Azura had mentioned it a few times in passing, but the stoic blue haired singer had always clammed up whenever pressed further about it.

 

“Go to war with someone else?” Xander let out a dry, self deprecating laugh at that before shaking his head. “No, we did not go to war with anyone else. The only war that was waged was a war between the various nobles and which royal bastard they wanted on the throne.” Those were dark times. No help on any side, his mother's allies simply secure in his ascension to the throne, any help he might have recieved gone as soon as his mother was in the ground. 

 

“I am sorry I don’t follow. Are you not the crown prince?” 

 

“I am, I have always been the first born son of King Garon, my mother was a proper queen of Nohr. I have not always been the favored royal in succession though.” Pausing, Xander shook his head. “I thought you didn’t want to hear about this?” It had come up, briefly, the night of their wedding, the reason why Xander had still been a virgin. 

 

“What? When did I say that?” This was all news to him. How had he never heard of this before? With Azura living with them and his practical army of ninjas, all of whom who should be gathering important information about Nohr and sending it back to him. What exactly were they doing over there? Obviously not their job, since he had not even known about the country's food situation until a few weeks ago.

 

Now it was Xander's turn to be confused. “You... you seriously do not know about this?” It had kind of been a big deal through the whole country. Nobles killing each other, the royal children killing each other, the actual bloody bath Xander had been found in after the first attempt on his life. He didn’t think he would ever live down the rumors that he bathed in blood, his own brother’s blood as well. Sure, it helped intimidate his enemies, but was it really worth it? Did he need such a fearsome reputation? He wasn’t ever surprised when people purposely avoided him in camp. 

 

Not sure why he was feeling a little guilty, Ryoma found that he could not quite meet Xander's gaze. Instead he focused on the cool water and the ebb and flow of the tide. The water seemed to help a bit, focusing himself he gave Xander a somewhat sheepish look. “No, I really do not know. I have heard Azura mention something like that a few times, however whenever anyone asks her about it further she gets quiet.” Moving his hand up to run through his hair, only to forget that it was in some sort of elaborate Nohrian hairstyle, Ryoma growled in frustration. “How is it that the two of us know next to nothing about each other's nations? How are we supposed to get along? It is a miracle we have spoken this long without deeply and unintentionally offending the other.”

 

Hearing Ryoma's frustration at the whole thing being brought to light, Xander couldn’t help but agree wholeheartedly. This conversation really was a sort of miracle in a way. No fighting, just an understanding that there were more issues between them and their countries then what was initially understood. Leaning back into the sand, Xander shook his head. “I can’t help but feel the same. It is not quite the same as meeting someone for the first time. At least another countryman would know how to not offend the other with what seems to be the simplest of things.” It was frustrating, wondering if he could even greet the other without sparking some sort of new offense, a new war, or just simply irritating him.

 

“At least we are on the same page.” Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ryoma sighed before giving Xander a small self deprecating grin. “And well.... at least we are aware of it?” That had to count for something. Maybe they would fight less now?

 

Something about the way that Ryoma spoke, or maybe the smile on his face was what did it — for whatever reason, Xander couldn’t resist the tug on his lips. Before he knew it, he found himself laughing lightly at Ryoma’s words. Maybe it was a sort of relief. That he wasn’t alone in this, that he had someone by his side going through the exact same thing. Whatever the reason was, the sudden warmth spreading through him seemed to overflow, erupting out of him in warm peals of laughter. It wasn’t even funny, just a huge relief.  

 

Breath hissed through Ryoma’s teeth as he watched Xander seemingly explode (for him anyway) in laughter. ‘This might be the most gorgeous man I have ever met.’ The thought struck him like the lightning from his Raijinto. Watching the severe expression the other usually wore dissolve was simply breathtaking. Ryoma was moving before he even registered it. He found himself leaning over, cupping Xanders chin and tenderly placing a kiss on this impossibly alluring man's lips. The kiss didn’t last long, only a moment really. “Sorry to interrupt you.” Ryoma hummed, leaning his forehead against Xander's own. Meeting that wide burgundy gaze with his own dark brown as he gave the blonde a smile of his own. 

 

“I don’t mind…” It had been nice, surprising but nice. “What was it for?” It seemed out of character for Ryoma, or maybe he just didn’t know the man all that well. His experience with kissing the samurai was being shoved up against something while Ryoma introduced him to some new way to sexually frustrate him. The blonde watched as the other just shrugged before pulling away. 

 

“That was the first time I have ever seen you like that. No one could resist such a sight.” It was true, even if they weren’t married, Ryoma knew he would have done the exact same thing. The flash of colour that spread across Xander's face at his words was well worth it. Without a second thought he closed the distance between them again, this time Xander eagerly met him in the kiss. 

 

Not all of their kisses had been fights for dominance or clumsy attempts to interject romance when there clearly wasn’t any. It was different this time though, new and unlike any kiss they had shared before. It wasn’t a long kiss, or even a particularly passionate one. Both of their mouths moving slowly against the other. As if they were trying to get a feel for the other for the first time.

 

This would never be a kiss that was written about in a romance novel, an explosion of feelings or sudden undying love, this kiss was more like a kind of promise. A silent agreement between the two of them to at least try, try to understand the other. Clearly there were feelings between the two of them. Maybe what their families had imagined wasn’t all that far off. They might have been forced into this marriage together, but that didn’t mean they had to hate each other. Upon parting they shared a smile before Ryoma dug his fingers into Xander’s sea spray tousled curls, pulling his head forward and laying one final kiss on the man's forehead. 

 

“Let’s get back to shore. I think the sun is a bit too much for my handsome Nohrian husband’s skin.” Ryoma teased. Across Xander’s shoulders and over the bridge of his nose a slight dusting of pink was starting to appear. They both probably should have thought about this a little more, Nohrian’s weren’t exactly known for taking to the sun. It was worth it though, at least. Ryoma thought it was as he picked himself up, offering Xander a hand up. With a grin of his own, the blonde took the proffered hand, his own smile turning a little mischievous. 

 

Ryoma didn’t have the time find Xander’s out of character look to be suspicious at all. Before he knew it, the blonde was leaning back with a grin, momentum dragging them both down into the water with a splash. Instinctively, Ryoma began swimming up to the surface, trying not to focus on the fact that Xander was pure deadweight clinging tightly to his chest. While swimming was not a particularly difficult task for Ryoma, it was a lot harder when you were forced to swim with 200 extra pounds of pure muscle that happened to be a certain Nohrian Prince. Still, Ryoma was a strong swimmer and even with all that he easily brought them both the surface. When they were finally able to draw air again, the brunette gave Xander an irritated look. Much to his chagrin, Xander didn’t even look apologetic. “What was that for?”

 

“I said I would go swimming with you.” Xander offered with a smile after he got his breath back. Adjusting his grip on Ryoma’s body, hand slipping just a bit as the water made his ‘savior's’ body slick, and suddenly Ryoma was much too close to him. Oh, perhaps this wasn’t the best idea… 

 

_ The repeated slap of skin meeting skin could be heard as Ryoma panted for breath above him. His body shone with sweat as he thrust into Xander's willing and open body. He had been at it for… for what seemed like forever. An exhausted whimper escaped Xander as his cock started to stiffen up once more. Trapped between their slick bodies, the friction coupled with Ryoma’s vigorous and skillful thrusts left him with little choice. Above him that cocky grin that Xander hated (loved) spread across his lover's face, his pace picking up once more with renewed urgency. “Hard again, Prince Xander? You are such a greedy lover.”  _

 

Shit, he couldn’t be fantasizing about the man right now. Not pressed up against him like this, not when he couldn’t hide any reaction at all he might have to the man. Thank goodness the water was cool enough to stop anything immediate from happening. Instead he just clutched to Ryoma as the man easily kept them afloat. “Now take me back to shore. We swam, you rescued me, I am done.” 

 

The sun was really hot. With how hard it was beating down on them and the way it reflected off the water, there was no way that his face wasn’t burnt. He definitely wasn’t flushed because he felt the rumble of a laugh start in the brunette’s chest. That was a fact.

 

~~~

 

His Nohrian prince had definitely gotten a bit too much sun. Ryoma thought with amusement as he watched the other gently rub at his nose, which was a lovely shade of pink at the moment. The two of them had come back without further incident after he had rescued the not so much of a damsel, but no less in distress prince. So maybe Ryoma had taken a little longer than needed to do that, enjoying the feeling of Xander clinging to him. Sure it wasn’t him desperately clinging onto him as he made love to the man, it didn’t take any effort to imagine though. It seemed like he could hardly go an hour without wanting to touch the blonde. He couldn’t go twenty minutes without imagining something or other about his husband. One thing was for sure, if nothing else, he was very sexually attracted to the paladin. After their talk today though, he was starting to get the feeling that maybe, just maybe a relationship could grow from this. 

 

Currently he was lounging on the couch in their room, trying to keep his attention on the window that overlooked the beach and not on his nearly naked husband. So what if his gaze kept wandering over to where Xander was changing into his ridiculously complicated Nohrian clothing? That didn’t mean anything and no one could prove that.

 

He supposed all those layers made sense in the cold and dark kingdom of Nohr. On a beach resort though? They didn’t make a whole lot of sense. Looking over at one of his own robes, neatly folded over a chair, an idea came to him. Well, less of an idea and more of a combination of A. wanting to see Xander in his clothing and B. wanting to head out to the training yard already. Grabbing a hold of the silken cloth, he threw it with deadly accuracy at Xander. His fabric missile hit him square in the chest.

 

Catching the clothing before it could hit the floor, Xander did that thing with his eyebrows that only he could do. “Throwing things now?” 

 

“Just wear that. Your clothes are going to make you too hot.” Ryoma always felt extra hot the few times he had gotten sunburned. He didn’t want to think about how bad it would be under at least three layers of clothing in the islands heat. If they were going to be sparing, then Xander would probably find himself passing out before they were even done warming up -- at least he wasn’t wearing his armor.

 

“I am not going to wear your clothing when I have a perfectly acceptable outfit right here.” Xander sniffed, motioned to his own collection of clothes resting on the futon.

 

It was a struggle not to roll his eyes at his wife. “I am sure whatever you picked is fine to wear. I am just saying that you are going to be too hot. Sunburns like that really heat up your skin. It makes almost anything too hot and uncomfortable to wear.” Judging by the darkening pink on Xander's back and shoulders, he wasn’t going to be too comfortable for the next few days. 

 

“A sunburn?” All annoyance faded away as a curious look appeared upon Xander's face. The slight tilt of his head as he absorbed the few word, a large hand ghosting up to his shoulder, lightly pressing against the burn there. “That is what this is called, yes? It does feel a little warm…” He trailed off before holding up the dark red garment Ryoma had thrown at him, eyeing it in a considering fashion. 

 

Instead of answering, Ryoma got up and padded over to where Xander was contemplating the kimono. With a considerate amount of restraint, since his husband only wearing those sinfully revealing Nohrian undergarments of his. Ryoma plucked the red garment from Xander’s hands unfolding it and draping it over Xander's shoulders. He leaned up just a bit and purred in the others ear. “Just wear it.” It didn’t take much convincing after that. The blonde sighed and started to put his arms through the holes. 

 

“These sleeves are much too big.” It was really only a customary complaint, like he had to say something. Deciding to ignore him, Ryoma set about tying the garment just right so it wouldn’t fall open in the middle of training, even taking care to tie the extra fabric of the sleeves back as well. While he might have appreciated the sight and the delicious flush that would surely follow, he didn’t feel too much like sharing. Xander exposing himself in front of the entire resort certainly counted as sharing to Ryoma.

 

Feeling a little warm himself, the way the fabric exposed Xander’s usually covered neck coupled with how just a bit of that toned chest peeking through? That was going to cause him some problems, he could already tell. That wasn’t even taking into account that once more Xander was in  _ his _ clothing, wearing Ryoma’s colour for all to see. There would be no mistaking that this was not the distinctly Nohrian man’s clothing. It was obvious he was wearing someone else’s, that he was wearing Ryoma’s clothes. Upon finishing up, he gave the blonde a confident smirk before placing his hand on the small of his back. “All set?”

 

“Hm, just a moment.” Ryoma waited patiently as Xander reached up and tugged at various strands of his hair.  “There we go. I messed up a bit the second time, it was bugging me.” That fixed, Xander gave him a considering look before he smiled slightly and headed towards the door, grabbing his boots as he left. Not one to be left behind, Ryoma grabbed his own shoes and followed Xander out. 

 

~~~

 

Sparing with Xander was like nothing Ryoma had ever experienced before. It was completely exhilarating. Never had he seen someone so talented with a blade. Not a single wasted movement, each blow was precise, landing exactly where he wanted it to. Xander's technique was truly flawless. Even with that flawlessness there was a simple raw passion behind it as well, a particular love of swordplay. It almost felt like he was seeing Xander for the first time. This was a man who was a master of his craft and it was always mesmerizing to watch a true master, to actually duel against one was simply intoxicating. 

 

Feeling his own skill straining to match his partner’s, Ryoma let out a shout as he slashed forward. A rush of energy filled him as his blow was caught and pushed to the side. Instead of feeling discouraged, it thrilled the samurai. This is what he was looking for in a sparring partner! Someone who pushed him to his limits, who made him use every single bit of his own considerable ability with a blade in order to meet his partner head on. Here was a man who showed amazing passion towards his craft and demanded that Ryoma meet him with that same intensity or be left in the dust. 

 

Corrin had once told him that Xander found it easiest to communicate through his blade. All one had to do was spar with the blonde to know how he truly felt. For his part, Ryoma hadn’t outright dismissed it, the blade was an amazing tool. Now though he saw he hadn’t exactly grasped what Corrin had been trying to tell him. It felt like he was dealing with a whole other person at the moment. Here was a passion that was just as fierce as his own. A rival who could stand up to him and meet every challenge he issued head on.

 

Ryoma had never been more turned on in his life.

 

Parting, they eyed the other, neither of them ready to quit just yet. Each of their robes were drenched in sweat, bruises could be seen forming on both of them from where the other’s practice sword had hit. Golden curls that were normally held back by a metal circlet, were free and dripped with perspiration as Xander caught his breath. The braid that had been so carefully fixed had long ago been abandoned. Long brown hair making Ryoma look almost wild as he paced to the side, looking for some weak point in the Nohrian’s impeccable defense. 

 

Watching his husband circle around him, eyes flashing in the setting sun, Xander felt his heart speed up in excitement. It had been so long since he had faced such a challenging and worthy opponent. Nothing was on the line here, no life or death, no hidden agenda. This was just two masters of their craft enjoying themselves. It was liberating! In all his years using a sword, Xander had never been so inspired. Watching the way Ryoma used a katana was one of the most stunning spectacles he had ever seen. To be the one the man was crossing blades with? It was almost electrifying, even when Ryoma wasn’t using his signature katana. 

 

When Ryoma came at him again, darting forward, movements like a breeze, Xander felt his breath catch in his throat. Never before had he seen something so astonishingly breathtaking. Barely managing to get his blade up in time to redirect some of the blow, wincing slightly as the practice blade ended up striking his thigh. Now was not the time to be distracted with the sheer wonder that was the Hoshidan crown prince. 

 

The two of them could have battled all night, a prospect both of them would have looked forward to. Unfortunately things were about to come to an end when a loud snap echoed through the arena as the lighter practice katana snapped on Xander’s heavier, Nohrian style blade. Neither of them were ready to end things just yet, the dynamic feedback of energy between them was still running hot. It was no surprise to either of them when their bodies eagerly crashed together in a fierce kiss. 

 

It was a good thing this wasn’t a very popular place in the resort. 

 

Just because they weren’t using swords anymore did not mean the battle was over, far from it in their case. Slamming Ryoma against a nearby wall, Xander quickly silenced any protest that Ryoma might have made as he licked his way into the samurai’s mouth. Never one to be outdone, Ryoma grabbed Xander's hips in a brutal grip forcing their bodies together. There was no denying the arousal they each had, not when they were rubbing together so perfectly. 

 

No words passed between the two as they fought for dominance, swords long forgotten by now. It was almost violent as the two came together, the passion they had shown in the arena translating perfectly into sexual desire. Hips rutted wildly against each other, cocks still hidden behind robes as they desperately sought friction and pleasure from their counterpart. It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm. Wild thrusts falling into sync as someone's clever hand freed their manhoods so they could freely rub against each other. Hard shafts rubbing perfectly together, the skin on skin contact feeling so much better than robes and undergarments.

 

The clever hand turned out to be Ryoma’s, who grinned as Xander was forced to pull away as the brunette wrapped said clever hand around both their lengths. Smirk still on his face he squeezed, pressing their hot lengths closer together as he thrust his own dick up into his palm. Using his free hand he tugged viciously at those beautiful golden curls, forcing the taller man’s head down so he could breath in his ear. “What’s the matter, Prince Xander? Don’t give up on me now.” He chuckled as Xander cursed and braced his hands against the wall in front of him. 

 

For a long moment, it was all harsh breathing as they both stood there, cocks out as each of them fucked into Ryoma’s tight grip. With a curse, Xander broke free, dick still standing proud as he took a step back to catch his breath. Before a single word of protest left Ryoma’s mouth (he had been enjoying himself!) the paladin sank down to his knees, taking the brunette’s sizable cock into his hands. It was the look in his eyes, desperate and needy, that wrung a strangled ‘Yes!’ from the samurai’s throat just as much as Xander’s next words.

 

“Ever since I first sucked you, I have been longing to do it again, please let me?” He sounded so frustrated, yearning even as he spoke those dirty words to his husband. One would have to be a eunuch to deny the man such a pleasure when he was begging so prettily.

 

“Yes!” Desperate, just this shy of clumsy, Ryoma placed his free hand on the back of Xander's head pushing him closer to his prize. Slipping the hand already on his cock to the base, he held it steady for his lovely husband. Without further prompting Xander’s greedy mouth was upon him, sucking, licking and lapping at him for all he was worth.

 

Widening his stance in an attempt at making it easier for Xander to get in closer, to get a better angle so he could use that beautifully sinful mouth of his on him. Ryoma was torn with throwing his head back and just enjoying the feeling of the wonderfully sloppy blowjob he was currently receiving, or to tilt Xander's head back so look the man in the eye as he pumped his dick between those eager lips. As always, watching won out. Tightening his grip on those silken strands of flaxen hair, Ryoma forced Xander's head back a bit so could catch the blissful look on his partners face as he thrust forward. 

 

Fuck, this was exactly what Xander had been craving. The solid feeling weighing against his tongue, how his lips were stretched wide around Ryoma’s dick as it started to pump into him. He couldn’t explain why he had fantasized so much about this particular act. Something about how he could directly feel how much control Ryoma had at the moment? How the pleasure he was giving the other man was making him lose more and more of his composure? The solid proof in his mouth that showed the man was genuinely enjoying him? You could hide a lot of things, but the hard flesh, soft curses and grip in his hair as Ryoma made use of him was simply intoxicating in how raw, uninhibited and honest it was. 

 

Choking a little as Ryoma gave a particularly harsh thrust, cockhead brushing with the back of his throat. Without Ryoma’s aid he would never be able to get this much into his mouth, Xander did not think for a second that he was particularly skilled in this act. His breath was coming to him hard now, he desperately breathed in when he could get air, not quite getting the whole circular breathing thing yet. It was hard to concentrate when Ryoma’s scent was so overwhelming down here, especially after they had worked up such a sweat. Water pricked at the edge of Xander’s eyes as he met Ryoma’s gaze. The man seemed completely enraptured with watching him, eyes wide with wonder as he fed his husband his cock. He seemed amazed that this was even happening. 

 

Holding back a whimper, Xander reached down under his robe. Mimicking what Ryoma had done to him earlier, hand sliding up his thigh before reaching his shaft, giving it a few quick tugs before moving on. Deft fingers quickly found what he was looking for, even with a cursory touch he felt himself tighten up slightly, be it from anticipation, or his own insecurities he wasn’t too sure. In this case though he was leaning towards anticipation. Before he could second guess himself he shoved a finger in, luckily timing it with one of Ryoma’s more vigorous thrusts. Almost immediately Xander could see why Ryoma had insisted that yes, he did want lube when he was being opened up. It hurt more than when Ryoma’s slicked up fingers slid into him, some little part of him couldn’t help but get a small little kick out of the slight twinge of pain though.

 

Deciding he could feel guilty about that little fact later, Xander just focused on how good it felt. His cock felt so heavy and full between his legs, the blonde could feel precum dripping down from it onto the ground. By now Ryoma had taken full control of the blowjob, his thrusts were no longer that of the cool and composed samurai on the field. No these were the movements of a man who was caught in the sheer excitement and high you could only get from a battle, a feeling Xander knew all too well. The adrenaline pumping in his veins right now mirrored Ryoma’s, each of them feeding off of each other, spiraling to new heights together. Ryoma’s dominating thrusts into his mouth were only punctuated by Xander's own fingers, thrusting just as harshly into his own willing body. 

 

It took a moment for Ryoma to notice Xander was doing something else. At first he thought the other man was stroking his cock, a very attractive prospect. Finding himself desperately wanting to watch the blonde’s large hand pleasure himself, Ryoma grit his teeth. Letting go of his cock (holding it was hardly necessary anymore as Xander would put up a fight if he tried to take it away from him) Ryoma tugged at the robe that was obscuring his view of his lover. 

 

When the cloth fell open and Ryoma registered exactly what Xander was doing, he felt his mouth go dry. This impossible man was fingering himself, leaving that beautiful cock bobbing alone and neglected. Cursing he pulled Xander off of his cock, (Xander did fight him a bit, not willing at all to leave) he needed the stimulation to end if he was going to last much longer, he was not going to cum first. Panting for breath Ryoma took in the annoyed look on Xander's face as his treat was taken from him and focused on the hand that was still moving between his legs. “Ar-are you fingering yourself?” He managed to get out, his eyes wide with disbelief.  

 

“Yes?” Cock and kiss swollen lips answered him, a little bit of drool was still connecting them together. “Am I not supposed to? I don— !” Xander didn’t get to finish as Ryoma pulled him up harshly by the hair and smashed their lips together hungrily.

 

When they finally separated Ryoma answered him. “You can do that all you want, I just…” This was the first time Ryoma had been so lost for words in years. “You are simply amazing.” He finally managed, the words just didn’t seem to be coming to him right now. It was true though, this man was just amazing. The small smile that Xander gave him made Ryoma’s heart stutter slightly, for once the flush seemed to spread over his own cheeks. 

 

Leaning forward Xander pressed a soft kiss to Ryoma’s mouth. Fingers slipping from his hole as he moved his hands back to gently wrap around their shafts once more, loving how it felt when they rubbed together. Whatever it was that he had done must have really thrown the man off. Was it so startling? Maybe it was. The blush on the brunette made it all the better though. 

 

Letting the Hoshidan push him back down to his knees, he brought Ryoma’s generous cock back to his lips. Pressing a warm kiss to the prominent head before leaning in to swallow him down once more. Already he could feel his jaw starting to ache under the strain. He made no move of protest as Ryoma pulled the robe to the side once more, giving anyone watching a full view of his actions. 

 

It was enthralling to watch the Xander’s hand slide down his toned stomach, past that amazingly beautiful cock of his and presumably slip back into his entrance. He couldn’t see all that much from his angle (Ryoma had never wished for a mirror so much in his life!), all he could see was the way his hand moved. The whole thing was almost hypnotic, watching those hips rock down into Xander’s own hand. Fingers forcing that tight ring open, oh so easy to imagine that it was him thrusting into the Nohrian’s ass. 

 

It took an embarrassingly long moment for him to realize that Xander was matching the thrusts being made into his mouth. Ryoma didn’t know if that was conscious or not (Most likely not considering that a glazed look starting to appear on Xander's face) and he didn’t really care. It was spellbindingly attractive and Ryoma did not stand a chance at all. It didn’t take long after that, thrusts growing frantic and uneven. Beneath him Xander’s hand was moving faster, both of them rushing towards their own pleasure. 

 

At this point all Xander felt like he could do was accept Ryoma’s pleasure. His legs were shaking as was his hand, barely able to keep up with his partner’s movements. That didn’t seem to matter though, he was desperate. He needed to stay up. He  _ needed _ to keep feeling that cock take his mouth and open his throat up more. Xander didn’t care about the burn or that most of the time he was struggling to breath as he choked on that deliciously thick length. He was furiously imagining that it was Ryoma’s own fingers forcing him open, that it was his cock taking both his throat and his ass, no matter how impossible that was. It was a combination of that thought, a curl of his fingers brushing that special spot inside as Ryoma forced his head down. Far enough so that his nose was buried in the soft hair at the base of his cock that forced an orgasm out of him. Completely overwhelmed Xander didn’t notice his eyes start to roll up as he came, dick desperately pumping seed out out on the ground while his ass spasmed around his fingers.  

 

Watching Xander come apart was enough to make any man spill themselves. Cursing slightly as he held the others head down on his cock, Ryoma released deep down that welcoming throat. When he finally finished, he winced slightly as his breath started to come back to him. Pulling the unresisting Xander off his dick, the blonde had yet to fully recover, he slid down the wall he had been leaning against. Dragging the Nohrian over, he gently wiped the drool and cum that had escaped those wonderful lips. Not having the energy for much else, they leaned against each other, trying to recover both mentally and physically. 

 

As Ryoma absentmindedly stroked Xander's back a thought struck him. ‘I could really fall for this man.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I hope everyone enjoys this, I did despite my frustrations at times, have a lot of fun writing it. Please any comments or feedback is always welcome. It makes my day to hear what you think or how I can improve my writing.
> 
> Also, thank you again Scrap Anon who helped me see half the mistakes I made and would have never noticed, even after a 100 read through. This chapter would not be nearly as good if they didn't help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spend the last of their alone time with each other. They get to a spot both of them are fairly comfortable with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I didn't forget about this story! I still love it. I just get busy sometimes.

 

After their initial date things started to go much better for Ryoma and Xander. That isn’t to say that there weren’t any tense moments — now though, it was easier for them to take a step back and realize the other probably hadn’t meant any insult. It helped when they both reminded themselves that they were all but stranger’s when it came down to almost everything. Ryoma had to remind himself of this repeatedly as he felt one of his chopsticks crack in his grip in a flash of irritation and anger. Focusing, he tried to loosen his grasp and took a deep breath as he eyed the mildly curious and innocent look on Xander’s face. He wasn’t mocking him, he didn’t think so anyway. “I am sorry, what?” He managed to ask as politely as he could, tension could clearly be heard in his voice.

 

Xander seemed to sense it as well, frowning slightly and giving Ryoma a vaguely concerned look as he realized he was suddenly treading on thin ice. “Ah, this…” Ryoma watched as he glanced over at the menu that had been left at the table for the name. “… lobster?” He didn’t seem too sure as the word did seem to sound foreign on his tongue. “Is this what your armor is based off of?”

 

“No.”

 

The blonde frowned as he picked up one of his strange Nohrian eating utensils (the one with the prongs on it) and gently poked at the red shell some. “Oh. I just thought that since the colour was the same, plus some of the interlocking parts on your armor  remind me of part’s on this creature’s shell.” A thoughtful look appeared on his face as he leaned back in his chair. “Perhaps it is just the colour?”

 

“Perhaps.” Ryoma managed to get out. It had all started with Scarlet, she had laughed in his face, clapped him on the back and dubbed him “Lobser Lord”. Ever since then it could be counted on to have every non Hoshidan to make the comparison and quite honestly he was sick of it. It did not look like a lobster! Why would he have his armor made to look like a lobster? It was a perfect representation of a lion, how come none of the Nohrians could see that? And yes he was a little bitter. 

 

“Is it a lion?”

 

“A what?”

 

“Your armor, is it a lion?”

 

Had… had Xander got that right? A feeling of astonishment took over him, he had been bracing for another round of teasing, working on getting a grip of his temper, he wasn’t going to be the one who ruined this evening! Especially not after he had apparently ruined the other evening when he had complained about his less than stellar meal. He had not been pouting or an ass, despite how much Xander insisted he had been. Honestly it hadn’t even been him that ruined the evening, it was the chef that had been trying to poison him. No matter what Xander said he would refuse to believe that had been actual food.

 

“Ryoma?”

 

Oh right, Xander was talking to him. “Ah yes, it is a lion.” It was well worth the embarrassment to see the paladin perk up and give him a small smile.

 

“I thought so. My mother had an ancient Hoshidan wall scroll with such a beast on it. I used to stare at it when I was a child. Granted I had to be told it was a lion at the time--  Hoshidan depictions are very different from a Nohrian lion—and granted the  scroll was very faded, so the red was more of a brown, but the concept and idea’s transferred over nicely.” With that Xander gave him a small smile before taking a sip from the wine at his side, clearly pleased with himself.

 

Ryoma meanwhile was a little stunned. Xander had got it? He hadn’t been teased about it like he had expected? Even little Elise had teased him a little making pinch claw’s at him. On that subject, how did Xander not know what a lobster was but his little sister did? Doing his best to recover himself he took a drink from his own wine, still unsure if he liked the beverage. Xander would be indulging him tomorrow with sake so he could deal with it. “Thank you, I rather like my armor as well.” He did like it.

 

“You should, you are quite a sight in it.” He was giving Ryoma that heavy lidded look that Ryoma was really starting to enjoy. Turning his attention back to their food and poking it with his pronged eating utensil again. “Now, how do we eat this?” Xander finally asked.

 

The rest of the night went well, each of them enjoying each other’s company as they got to know the other better over dinner. It really was surprising that despite all the things separating them they really were remarkably alike. When they weren’t fighting or suspicious of the other, it was easy to fall into a conversation about almost anything and everything. That was just what the newlyweds found themselves doing, talking long into the night having to be asked to leave as the restaurant started to close.

 

Of course it was starting to get even easier to fall into bed with the other. While Ryoma was still reluctant to fully have Xander again; he found himself all too willing to spend the time sharing kisses and heavy petting with him. For such a short amount of time Xander seemed to catch on fairly quickly to the role of a lover. When Ryoma shared this with him it seemed to surprise Xander as well.

 

Xander gave him a startled look, face still flushed and lip’s irresistibly swollen from Ryoma’s own kisses. “Ryoma, don’t say such things.” Merlot eyes looked away as shyness took over him once more.

 

Ah another thing Ryoma was finding impossible to not fall for. What a surprise it was as well. Finding out that at time’s Xander could be just as bashful and nervous as Sakura made Ryoma want to reach out and kiss him. Why should he resist? Leaning forward he pressed close to that wonderfully powerful body and took his lips once more, enjoying the softness of them and the gentle sigh that escaped. “Why should I not? You are.”

 

A soft breath left Xander as he separated them, giving him a soft, short kiss before he answered. “It just…” That nervousness was back, like Xander didn’t necessarily want to share but would. “I am not really… good at anything.”

 

What? That didn’t make sense. Xander was the most talented swordsman that Ryoma knew. He was a treasure to have in the war tent, a perfect board to bounce ideas off of. From what he had heard he was a master on his horse as well. He was a perfect representation of a crown prince, fair, noble, and strong, a pillar for all of Nohr to strive towards. “I refuse to believe that Xander.” Ryoma stated, the very notion was absurd.

 

A hand ran through curls as Xander let out a frustrated huff. “Perhaps I worded that wrong.”

 

“Or perhaps you are wrong.” Ryoma bit out as he watched Xander roll over onto his stomach and start to fiddle with a lock of Ryoma’s own hair. Watching as Xander’s brow furrowed lost in thought, fingers absentmindedly rubbing Ryoma’s hair as he tried to come up with the correct words. Finally he opened his mouth the speak, after a few failed attempts.

 

“I am not like you Ryoma.” Xander started. “I was not born talented with the blade, nor was I gifted with your natural ease of ruling. Everything in my life has been a struggle to get where I am now.” He sighed as he gathered his thoughts more. “I will admit I have some skill with a blade.” Ryoma wanted to interrupt here and say he was the best swordsman Ryoma had ever met, Xander started speaking again before he could voice his opinion. “I don’t have your natural instinct for it. I don't just know what way to go, what is the best angle to parry or how much weight should go behind each swing.” There was a soft chuckle as Xander shook his head. “I was a miserable child Ryoma. You would have laughed at me. I could barely hold a blade, barely manage to get a word out, let alone a whole sentence. Honestly I do not blame those who did not think I was good enough to be heir, because I wasn’t and I was not getting any better.”

 

Ryoma had finally had the Concubine Wars explained to him a few nights ago. That same pit of unease he had gotten as he listened started to settle in his stomach once more. Growing up like that must have been awful, the thought of having no one to trust, nowhere to turn to and daggers all around. He found himself understanding the Nohrian siblings closeness now, how they just wandered in and out of each other’s lives with no concern for boundaries, just a need to be with the one another. There was a simple understanding that if one of them wanted the other’s would provide, that was how they survived all those years. It made Xander’s hidden doting all the more clear. He had found the carefully tucked away little gift’s and notes to his family in his bag; more than they had ever asked for and thing’s he was all too happy to give.

 

“What changed?” He found himself asking.

 

More silence greeted him for his question, looking over he caught sight of Xander once more in thought, fingers tracing a pattern on the floor. “I did not want to be like that anymore.” He finally spoke up, voice low with an earnestness behind it Ryoma found refreshing. “Just like your sister I did not want to be who I was, I wanted to change.” His sister? “So I went to the scariest person I knew and I forced myself to talk to them.” A low chuckle escaped him here. “I must say I was amused when Sakura approached me with the same intentions.”

 

So that is how Sakura seemed to know so much about Xander. Ryoma had been wondering where she got her sudden bursts of courage from. He had no idea she had gotten her new found confidence from the Nohrian prince though. Maybe Xander was to blame for her new boyfriend, who she would not tell him the name of for whatever reason. “You aren’t that frightening.” He mumbled. Once you pushed past his grumpy (but handsome) face and freakish height that was true, Xander was fairly cute—especially when you got to see that shy smile and how much he truly cared for the people around him.

 

“I don’t know if I should be happy to hear you say that or not. I have a reputation of stoic and intimidating prince of Nohr image to uphold.” Xander laughed.

 

“You have a cat and play with my hair.” He countered.

 

“I also have a giant flaming sword.”

 

“Your sword is ridiculous.” Ryoma groused. Seriously who gave the man that monstrosity?

 

“Either way,” Xander started, getting them back on topic. “I changed after that. It didn’t matter if I was no good with a weapon, or I couldn’t make the right call on the battlefield to save my subjects lives let alone my own. I was going to make myself good.” He let out a self depreciating laugh here. “I must say that little Leo was a big push in my work ethic as well. Even back then he was frighteningly intelligent. I couldn’t fall behind someone who had just left their nursemaid now could I?”

 

“That would not look good on you.” Ryoma joked, rolling over and wrapping an arm over the blonde’s shoulders pulling him closer.

 

“Exactly. I couldn’t let that happen so I worked at it. It eventually morphed into a desire to protect my family as much as I could. I couldn’t let Elise, Leo and Corrin go through everything Camilla and I did. So we did what we could to shield them as best as possible. I am sure Leo is well aware of everything that went on.” He paused here and frowned. “I am glad he doesn’t say anything of it. I do not wish to know how I failed him there as well.” Not quite sure what all to say there, Ryoma just stayed quiet, giving a soft squeeze to his partner’s shoulder. “Thank you for listening to me.” Xander eventually offered.

 

“Of course.” That was what he needed and Ryoma found that he didn’t mind at all. “Now how about you listen to me.”

 

“I suppose that is fair.” Xander reasoned.

 

“You are exactly what Nohr needs right now.”

 

“I can’t help but-“ He was quickly silenced by Ryoma’s finger pressing against his lips.

 

“Don’t interrupt.” He scolded, Xander just raised an annoyed brow at him but kept his mouth shut. “Like I said, you are exactly what Nohr needs right now.  From what I have heard your people will have a long road ahead of them, even with the war over and Hoshido’s aid. Especially when the war is over and your army is without a new target.” Some of the soldiers would probably not take too well for trying their blade for a plow or pickaxe. “But you are proof that you can change. That change is good even, that it brings out the best in people with the right intentions. That hard work and perseverance can make someone as magnificent as yourself. You are living proof to them. That no matter what their struggles or past might be, that you can rise above that if you work hard enough.“ Enjoying the way Xander’s eyes widened and a soft flush spread over those high cheekbones, he went on, it was easy to praise this man, he had so much to choose from after all. “You are strong, generous, loyal,” Perhaps to a fault Ryoma mused. “have a strong sense of self, and are always looking for the best path for your family and your country. That is more important than any sort of natural talent.” Rolling onto his back he pulled Xander onto him so he could gaze up at the magnificent man.

 

“You are exactly what Nohr needs. I won’t hear another word of that nonsense. Besides, if you weren’t then you wouldn’t be laying here with me and instead burning the midnight oil.” Ryoma couldn’t help the smug smile that appeared on his face as Xander’s flush spread down from his face to his neck and finally to his chest—which was deliciously bare for him to admire.

 

“Ryoma…” Xander couldn’t quite meet his gaze as he shifted a little, trying to keep his full weight from resting on Ryoma as those long leg’s straddled his sides. Suddenly the shy look appeared again and Xander seemed to find the walls of their room very interesting. He mumbled something Ryoma didn’t catch but was apparently horrifically embarrassing for him, if the way his ears seemed to be burning was any indication.

 

“What was that Xander?” He teased, running his hands up and over lovely thighs before coming to rest them on the jut of that trim waist.

 

“Of course I am here.” He spoke up a little louder, but that didn’t seem to be what had caused the flush though.

 

“And?” He wanted to know.

 

An annoyed look flashed across Xander’s face as he looked down at him, lips pursed as he debated with himself before sighing, resigned. “Since you don’t know the meaning of letting something go.” Xander drawled, rolling his eyes. He rested his own hand over Ryoma’s chest, over his heart Ryoma noted absentmindedly, before putting a warm (breathtaking) smile on face. “While I never expected to have a choice in my marriage, I always wanted to be a good spouse to whoever ended up with me.”

 

This time it was Ryoma who flushed at Xander’s words. “Oh.” Oh? Was that what he was supposed to say there?

 

Xander didn’t seem to mind as he leaned down and let his lips graze Ryoma’s as he spoke, an unexpected purr in his voice. “So of course I am here my handsome husband.”

 

Sucking in a deep breath Ryoma couldn’t help the way he felt himself stiffening in his fundoshi. Where had this come from? This was the charming prince that he had heard about in fairytales. Ryoma had never expected to be on the receiving end like this, always imagining himself as the charming prince instead as he swept his lover’s away in his arms and between his sheet’s. He had to let out a small hiss as he felt Xander ground himself down onto his awakening erection.

 

“There’s my husband.” Xander chuckled as he scooted back, sliding his warm body down until he was rubbing his own underwear covered bulge against Ryoma’s. He could only watch as Xander’s hands carefully undid the cloth around him and freed his length. “What kind of spouse would I be if I didn’t keep my husband satisfied?” He argued, voice velvety smooth as he took him in his hands, carefully stroking sword calloused hands over him.

 

“Fuck.” Ryoma couldn’t get anything more articulate out, his brain seemed to short circuit as he enjoyed Xander’s soothing strokes and gentle fondling of his balls— when had he gotten so good at this? 

 

An amused look appeared on Xander’s face at Ryoma’s response, he didn’t say anything else though as he continued to work Ryoma over. Careful and welcoming strokes, only stopping to reach over to get some oil and slick his hands up a bit. Tossing his head back Ryoma let out a low groan as he thrust up into that warm grip, breath coming harder to him now. “Damn it Xander.” Forcing his gaze back he found himself absolutely captured by the Xander’s aristocratic and flushed features as he looked down at Ryoma, apparently just as captivated.

 

Sliding his hands from Xander’s hips, he brought them to Xander’s still trapped erection. Enjoying the way it strained in its confines, barely contained and eagerly twitching towards the warmth of Ryoma’s hands. “Let’s get you out as well.” Ryoma mumbled as he fumbled at the edge of the purple garment, wanting nothing more than to free it. This time Xander cursed slightly as he picked himself up from Ryoma and scrambled to get completely undressed. When he finally managed to pull that scrap of cloth off, Ryoma couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of him. Xander was a sight to behold, like a living version of the Cyrkensia statues they used to decorate their city. He was all too eager to pull the blonde back to himself eagerly helping him align their cocks so they could rub together.

 

They both let out a low groan at the contact, Xander’s slicked up hand coming back to wrap around them as they started to rock together. This wasn’t the first time that they had done this, but it was the first time Xander had taken control like this and Ryoma didn’t think he could ever get enough of it. Feeling that hot and stiff cock slide against his, the strong hand around them as he thrust up, enjoying the friction. Xander keep his hand around them, it felt so good thrusting up into, Ryoma moved his hands back to his hips helping keep a steady rhythm.

 

“Damn it Ryoma.” Xander hissed as his dick gave a harsh jerk in his hand, a bit of precum leaking out liberally, helping ease the way for them— for Ryoma though it just enhanced the appearance. Xander’s cock looked sinfully amazing as he watched the small pearls of white leak out and rub onto Ryoma’s own shaft a sure sign that he was getting close.

 

Sure enough Xander's rhythm broke and he was rutting hard into his hand searching for his peak. As much as they had been doing this for the past few days the blonde just did not have the stamina to last very long yet. Still, he lasted longer each time, Ryoma found himself seriously debating if it was even worth it to try to build up Xander’s stamina if he looked this good while he came. “That’s it Xander, let it out.” He encouraged enraptured with the sight of Xander’s release, the relaxed and boneless look that came over him as he spilled, seed eagerly spurting out of him, coating Ryoma’s cock with each thrust and painting his belly. When Xander finished, Ryoma carefully tugged him down to his level, ignoring his own erection in his need to hold the breathless blonde against him, gently stroking his back as he came back. Honestly Ryoma had never been with a man who completely lost themselves so well with each orgasm. It was like he was letting everything out and allowing himself that brief moment of relaxation he so desperately needed. Pressing soft kisses along Xander’s jawline he welcomed him back.

 

“Did I cum too early again?” Xander mumbled as tension started to seep through him once more as he came back.

 

“No, you are just fine.” Ryoma offered as he brought a hand up and massaged the back of Xander’s neck, forcing that tension back out once more.

 

“I can still feel your need though.” He breathed.

 

“I can take care of it myself.” He could, Xander was such a lovely inspiration for his lust these days.

 

A considering sound came from Xander as he adjusted himself a bit on Ryoma. “Can you…?”

 

He still couldn’t say it but Ryoma knew what he was asking for. “Yes.” He laughed, sliding a hand down and around Xander’s backside to gently brush his fingertip’s over his entrance. A soft sigh escaped his husband as he gently circled the rim. “If you get me the lube I will put one inside.” He offered, not quite understanding Xander’s enjoyment of this but not quite questioning it. Ryoma himself had only submitted a few times and had never quite enjoyed it as some people he knew did.

 

“Are you going to be putting your cock in me again?” Xander asked, pressing his lips to Ryoma’s temple.

 

“No.”  Ryoma wasn’t quite ready for that yet. He wanted to though, he so wanted to give Xander what he wanted he just… It was guilt mostly that was holding him back now. Guilt over how he had treated the other, what he had thought of him.  It didn’t seem to matter that he had never intended to actually go through with it, he still… Xander was someone he cared about and he never should have had those thoughts in the first place.

 

“Then no. I will not be getting the oil for you.” Xander frowned against him. The blonde had taken a perverse sort of pleasure from denying himself any further penetration, simply enjoying the feeling of Ryoma’s fingers tracing over his sensitive rim. They were quiet for a while, Ryoma’s still stiff length trapped between them as he carefully teased his thumb over Xander, putting a little pressure here and there, a small taunt for both on what they could have.

 

“When will you?” Xander broke the silence as he slid his hand back to Ryoma’s length, stroking it gently, helping relieve some of the stiffness there.

 

That was a good question. One that he didn’t really have an answer to if he was being honest. “Our last day here.” He finally answered. He couldn’t keep punishing himself, and Xander. Things between them would need to be as resolved as they could be before they headed back to camp anyway. Ryoma did not want to have his first time back in Xander to be interrupted by his siblings bursting in while he was balls deep and pounding their big brother into the futon.

 

His answer seemed to satisfy Xander though as he speed up his hand on Ryoma’s length— he had gotten so much better at this. “I will look forward to it then.” He seemed to be considering something else as he spoke up a moment later. “In the meantime please teach me how to take you down my throat without choking myself.”

 

Ryoma almost choked himself at Xander’s request, so bold tonight! “I suppose I can do that, if you can find me a suitable candidate to show you.” The idea of wrapping his lips around Xander’s cock once more was appealing.

 

Xander’s chuckle was irresistible. “I think I can find one.”

 

~~~

 

“Why?” Ryoma’s normally soothing voice was booming in Xander’s head.

 

Groaning, his own voice unpleasant, Xander pressed his face into his pillow and wished Ryoma would shut up. 

 

“Did you hear me Xander?”

 

Grunting Xander wished that Ryoma would just— “Shut up.” He took mild pleasure in Ryoma’s pained whimper, at least he wasn’t alone in his suffering.

 

Last night had been… interesting to say the least. What had started as just dinner had quickly devolved into a… a drinking contest. They had moved on after dinner to a bar on the way back, neither of them willing to back down from a challenge— after all, how could a Hoshidan ever out drink someone from Nohr? It was simply unheard of and Ryoma needed to be put in his place. Huffing slightly Xander wished the pounding in his head would stop, there was only so much consolation winning could bring. He was pretty sure he won, he had kinda… browned out towards the end.

 

The two of them lay there for a long while, wallowing in their own misery. “How can you drink so much?” Ryoma groaned. 

 

Why did Ryoma keep talking? Sighing he turned his head and peaked at Ryoma through bleary eyes. Why was it so bright? “Did you truly think that a Hoshidan could out drink a Nohrian?” He croaked. 

 

The groan that escaped Ryoma was worth the daggers of light piercing his eyes. “You are an evil man.”

 

They were quiet for a long time, each of their stomach’s churning with disquiet as they endured the results of their stupidity. Xander was fairly sure that he was either going to die or vomit— he was fairly sure they had both thrown up sometime last night.

 

Forcing himself to sit up, Xander ignored the brief dizzy spell as he got up and headed over to the table, fumbling with the jug of water and cup. Gulping down a glass he slumped into a chair and blearily looked through the room, catching sight of Ryoma’s tousled form. He couldn’t help the flicker of amusement as he poured himself another glass of water, feeling the headache die down somewhat, barely. It was strange to see the normally put together man laying on the floor, hair everywhere and robe wrinkled, half open and barely staying on in some places. A nice reminder Ryoma was just as human as the rest of the world.

 

Taking the second glass he filled it with water before getting up and making his way to his companion’s side, kneeling down next to the brunette. Nudging him, knowing his head had to be pounding just as much as Xander’s own was.

 

At his silent request Ryoma turned his head to glare tiredly at him, blinking unfocused gray eyes at Xander. “What?” He managed to croak.

 

Making sure to keep his voice low, Xander offered the water cup to his fallen comrade. “I got you some water.”

 

While Ryoma didn’t really perk up, his gaze did shift over to the cup and a shaky hand reached out to take the cup. Slumping back, Xander watched Ryoma push himself up, wincing as he clutched the side of his head and promptly chugged down the water. “Thanks.” He grunted out.

 

“I figured you needed it.” Xander himself wasn’t feeling much better. Just how much had they ended up drinking last night? Getting up he went over and grabbed the jug off the table and brought it back over, plopping himself down next to Ryoma.

 

A noncommittal sound escaped the brunette as he took the jug and filled his glass up again. This time he didn’t gulp it down but took careful sips, shutting his eyes to help block out the light. “How can you drink so much?” The samurai mumbled.

 

“Camilla drinks more than I do.” Xander offered, finishing his own glass and setting it down.  She was also the only one who never bought his ‘drank too much wine’ excuse whenever he embarrassed himself— why did he keep using that excuse?

 

“That isn’t an answer.” Ryoma groused.

 

It wasn’t? Sighing he took in Ryoma’s miserable self and reached out, pulling the man closer to him so he could rest against himself. The move seemed to please Ryoma as he pressed his face into Xander’s neck and leaned himself fully into him. Bringing a hand up he gently rubbed circles over his back, it always helped when Camilla did it to him after a long night, being the victor meant taking care of the loser sometimes. “In Nohr it is often time safer to drink alcohol than it is to drink water.”

 

“Is all of Nohr drunk off their ass all the time?”

 

Laughing at that, then wincing a bit at the movement and sound, Xander rested his head against Ryoma’s own, not really feeling up to too much today. “No, it is usually watered down if we have to resort to that. The alcohol kills most of the problems.”

 

A soft grunt escaped Ryoma. “I thought that might explain your brother’s retainers.”

 

“Odin?” The sound Ryoma made in the back of his throat wasn’t very informative. “I don’t think anything really explains him.” Honestly Xander didn’t care too much as long as he made Leo happy.

 

They sat there for a long time, just absorbing the comforting warmth of the other as they nursed their mutual hangover’s. Xander was fairly sure he nodded off a few times as he jerked a bit when Ryoma’s voice cut into the silence.

 

“You don’t smell so good.” Ryoma mumbled.

 

Rolling his eyes, then regretting it immediately at the stabbing pain, Xander stilled his mindless petting of Ryoma’s back. “Neither do you.” Ryoma just grunted in response.

 

“I think we both smell like booze, sweat, and vomit.”

 

“Lovely use of words.” Xander had to agree though. If the dull burn in the back of his throat combined with the nasty taste in his mouth that wouldn’t go away with water was any indication it was probably true.

 

“I want a bath.”

 

“Go get it started then.” There was a huge tub that was sitting in the bathroom, obviously it was meant for couples, Xander doubted the two of them could fit all too comfortably in it, neither of them were average height. Neither of them really moved though as they continued to lean against the other, the thought of getting up seemed like too much of an effort.

 

“I was going to take you sailing today.” That came out of nowhere.

 

“Smart idea, I hope you were up to the task of rescuing me once more.” There was no doubt in Xander’s mind he would have ended up overboard out in the open ocean. Ryoma didn’t really have anything to say on that, the light snore that came from him signaled that he had fallen back asleep.  Seeing as that seemed to be the best idea Xander settled them both down on the floor and submitted to the lure of sleep.

 

~~~

 

It was the last day of their little vacation and honestly both Ryoma and Xander found themselves welcoming it.  While it had been nice to have a few days off, it had started to last a little too long for them both. They were still in the middle of a war after all. Both of them spent the last day walking through the resort picking up a few things here and there. Ryoma enjoyed one last swim he had finally coaxed Xander into the water with one of the Lilith floaties and promises of rescue if he needed one. In the end Xander did need a quick rescue when a surprise wave separated him from his safety net. Dinner was a casual affair, both of them enjoying the other’s company and the resort’s own unique cuisine. Eventually the two of them ended up back in their room and like before they found themselves unable to really keep their hands to themselves.

 

Naked bodies rubbed eagerly against the other, their harsh breath could be heard through the room as they locked lips, hands eager to touch as much as they could. Tonight was the night Ryoma would make good on his promise to have Xander fully once more and honestly neither of them could be more ready for it. Over the past few days they had grown closer, the vacation had forced to see them as people and not as their forced spouse or future kings of another nation.  Growing closer had been good for them, learning from each other as they adjusted to the new scenario.

 

Pressing Xander down into the mattress Ryoma couldn’t help but run his eyes over his husbands form, drinking it all in. “Damn it Xander you are perfect.” Without waiting for a response he leaned down and kissed him again. The way the blonde felt under him was amazing, the hard planes of muscle and sharper angles of him were just as alluring to him as the soft curves of a woman.

 

“I am hardly perfect Ryoma.” Xander murmured against his lips, a soft smile teasing over them. “Still, I am glad you find me appealing.”

 

“More than appealing.” Ryoma breathed as he ran a hand over a perked nipple, enjoying Xander’s hitch of breath. Unable to help it he swooped down and wrapped his lips around the nub giving it a good suck, wringing a gasp from Xander for his efforts. It was amazing to him how nice and sensitive his husband was, he had not expected it. Ryoma had been expecting to work hard to get any sort of reaction from the blonde considering how the blonde fought on the battlefield. Reveling in the soft mewls of pleasure he drew out of the Nohrian, Ryoma enjoyed the clenching and unclenching of Xander’s hands in his hair. Pulling away, Ryoma forced himself to lean back and adjust himself against Xander.

 

Cracking open an eye Xander let out a deep breath as he looked up at Ryoma, quirking a brow at him in question. “Ryoma, are you ok?” He managed to ask, taking in the vaguely concerned look on Ryoma’s face, a spike of worry settling in him.

 

“Yeah, just… taking it all in I suppose.”

 

A hand came down and caressed over his side and Xander let out an appreciative hum as he brought his leg’s up. “Are you still wondering about who you are fucking?” The that fell so casually from Xander’s mouth had him wondering what all had changed with him as well.

 

“A little.” Ryoma frowned before sighing and sat back unable to keep his eyes from Xander’s exposed and very willing body despite his reluctance. “I know who I want to press into the mattress. I am not sure though if that is who I will.”

 

Sitting up himself Xander brushed a blonde curl from his eyes as he studied Ryoma. “That isn’t the Ryoma I have grown to know.” He started, his voice taking on a commanding tone as he pushed himself closer, forcing himself into Ryoma’s lap and straddling his legs.

 

“Xander—“

 

“Do not interrupt me. It is my turn to speak now.” Xander barked, forcing the lust out of his gaze and steel into it, luckily for Ryoma he obeyed. “The Ryoma I have gotten to know gets what he wants. You said you know what one you wish to take, so do it.” Leaning forward he smiled down at the man, bringing his hand up to trace over Ryoma’s strong jawline. “If you do not take it soon I will just take the choice from you. Nohrian’s are not known for their patience when there is something they want in front of them.” Inside Xander hoped his words would reignite that fire that he had seen burning in Ryoma’s gaze. He wanted the Ryoma he sparred with in his bed, the one who had reassured him those nights ago, the passionate lover he had been experiencing all week. If Ryoma wasn’t willing to be any of those things for him, when he knew he could be then Xander would be the Nohrian prince who took what he wanted. Besides, the thought of fucking Ryoma was appealing as well.

 

As luck would have it, that was exactly what Ryoma seemed to need to hear. There was a flash in those steely eyes before Xander found himself being pushed down into the mattress with a growl. “I think you are getting ahead of yourself Xander.”

 

“Oh? I don’t think so.” Xander shot back, a surprised cry escaping as he felt Ryoma bite down into his shoulder. “After all, I am getting what I wanted.” It didn’t really matter to him if he was the one who was getting fucked or doing the fucking. In all honesty Xander found he didn’t care too much, he just wanted the partner he had grown to appreciate to have him for what he was. After all, if he drove Ryoma to the state where he was desperate for him then who was really in control? That had been a lesson he had learned well from the Nohrian courts. There wasn’t any more time for thoughts like that though as Ryoma was grabbing for the lube bottle and blindly uncapping it as he captured Xander’s lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

 

Soon they were both scrambling for purchase on the other. Xander’s hands ultimately being unhelpful as they roamed over Ryoma, distracting him as he groped and squeezed where he wanted, loving the feel of him. Ryoma’s own hands were busy with the lube bottle as he had somehow managed to uncap it and were now liberally coating fingers with the slick substance.  “Keep your legs open.” The brunette managed to get out between kisses as he set the bottle down on the nightstand leaving it open for the main event.

 

Having never shut them in the first place Xander didn’t even dream of shutting them now, letting Ryoma get his hand between them, eagerly anticipating what was to come next. “Yes!” He couldn’t help but hiss out as he arched back, Ryoma’s fingers unceremoniously entering him. It burned a little, Ryoma had shoved two inside in his urgency to get Xander ready for him. Still, he found himself enjoying the feeling, a little twinge to remind himself he was finally getting this, that the aching feeling he had felt ever since the plug had been pulled from him was going to be filled. Xander’s breath was coming to him hard as he felt Ryoma press a hand to his chest and lift himself up so he could watch Xander open up. It was both thrilling and embarrassing the way Ryoma’s eyes gleamed with interest as he followed his fingers.

 

“I don’t even need to stroke you when I finger you now.” Ryoma mumbled as he took in the sight of Xander’s erect and leaking cock. He found himself wanting to though. “Hold your legs apart.” He ordered, he didn’t want anything to obstruct his view of his husband’s greedy hole. The paladin moved to obey, a flush on him as he brought his hands down to his thighs and held them wide for him.  Yes, that was what he wanted to see, Xander’s beautifully flushed body open and ready for him. Sliding the hand down from where he was pressing Xander down into the mattress, Ryoma kept the pressure just as hard as he brought it down to Xander’s cock, gripping the base eagerly, relishing in his cry and buck of his hips at the contact.

 

What a pretty sight, Xander’s head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut as he panted for breath and holding his legs open for Ryoma. He seemed trapped almost unsure what he wanted more of, Ryoma’s hand on his cock or the fingers plundering his ass, Ryoma wanted to give him both. Picking up the pace of his hand, making sure to pay special attention to that liberally leaking cock head as he pressed a third finger into Xander’s eager hole. “Are you going to spill Xander?” He teased, watching Xander’s face tense up before going slack a few times, feeling the other’s balls draw up a bit. The only response he got was a frantic shaking of Xander’s pretty head as he bit his lips as if to stifle his cries. Keeping his voice low Ryoma leaned forward and purred happily. “Why don’t you let me help you with that?” It wasn’t really a question and he didn’t wait for an answer as he curled his fingers up mercilessly rubbing against Xander’s special spot. That seemed to do it as Xander let out a cry, back arching up as his release was ripped from him.

 

He didn’t think he could ever tire of watching Xander cum, the way he looked so blissfully relaxed as he heaved for breath, recovering as best as he could. Slowing down his strokes Ryoma let go of Xander’s spent cock, keeping his fingers inside as he added a fourth to his lover’s twitching ass. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Xander’s brow as he gently pet his cheek. “There we go Xander.” He sighed, pumping his fingers into the blonde, his own cock unbearably hard and wanting nothing more than to be buried in his wonderful lover’s ass.

 

Fuck, he needed to stop cumming so easily. Xander bit back a whimper as he felt Ryoma spread his fingers in him, all four opening his relaxed body so well. Peaking out between shut eyes, Xander felt his breath catch in his throat.at the gorgeous smile on Ryoma’s face. Canting his hips up a bit he gave him a shaky smile. “I think I am stretched enough, even for you.” He wanted it, Ryoma needed to cum and Xander wanted to be the one to bring him to that point. 

 

Watching as Ryoma pulled away, his lust darkened eyes tracing over the Nohrian’s body before landing on his hole. “You know what?” His voice was laced with a huskiness that sent shivers down Xander’s spine. “I think you are right.” Xander watched eagerly as Ryoma grabbed the uncapped lube bottle once more, pouring a liberal amount onto his cock and hand giving it a few good strokes— apparently showing himself off a bit under Xander’s eager gaze. 

 

For the past few days Xander had been happily sucking on that thick length, enjoying Ryoma’s coaxing and gentle praises. While he had enjoyed all of that, it had made his desire to have Ryoma inside him again all the stronger, the soft teases of fingertips over his rim had simply stoked the fire inside. He allowed Ryoma to lift his rear up onto his lap following his encouragements to wrap his legs around his waist. 

 

“I hope you are ready Xander.” Ryoma murmured as he smeared the last of the lube over Xander’s hole. Removing his fingers and moved himself into position, eager to fill Xander back up. 

 

The loss made him feel empty even though Xander knew he would soon be taking something much better than fingers. “Come on Ryoma, I want it.” He really did, the blunt head pressing against him was almost torture, he wanted to thrust his hips up and take the choice from Ryoma, just impale himself on that thick shaft. ‘Please let it not be a tease this time.’ Xander thought to himself.

 

“I know, I want it too.” With that Ryoma took a firm grip of Xander’s hips and pressed forward. He really did want Xander, he wanted the Nohrian prince in his bed and sharing his life. Gritting his teeth he pumped in, forcing Xander to open that final bit up and accept him once more.

 

Xander had to catch his breath as the pressure on his rim became unbearable. ‘Come on, open up, Ryoma prepped you so well and you want this.’ He silently urged. They both let out a grunt as Xander finally gave in, his body no longer able to resist Ryoma’s cock and accepting the thick head in with a satisfying pop. In! He was finally in again! A smile spread over his face as he reached up, pulling Ryoma down and capturing his lips in a kiss. 

 

This wasn’t going to be like the first time. Ryoma wanted to take it slower, explore the inside of Xander’s body, find the deeper spots in him that would leave him breathless. So, he kissed Xander back as he pressed in, burying himself in that beautiful heat and overwhelming  tightness. “How are you doing Xander?” Ryoma panted against his mouth, the blonde was so tight around him, so good on his cock.

 

“You’re big.” Xander managed to answer, licking his lips as he felt himself adjust to Ryoma’s girth as he was forced open once more. Stupid, he knew Ryoma was big, he had been chocking on him all week.

 

“Do you need me to pull out?” Ryoma didn’t want to, he really didn’t, but he would. He found himself somewhat saddened that he hadn’t even asked on their wedding night. Xander shouldn’t have been taken like that, especially for his first time. 

 

Blonde curls shook violently as Xander expressed his disinterest in that. “It’s ok, I can take it.” There was a wince on his face that had Ryoma almost disobeying and pulling out. The only thing stopping him was Xander’s legs locking around his own, keeping him inside. 

 

“Xander, if you are hurting I need you to let me pull out.” Ryoma coaxed. “I know you can take it, you shouldn’t have to just take it though.”

 

“Don’t you dare pull out!” Xander barked, eyes hard as he glared up at Ryoma, face flushed but determined. Swallowing hard Xander repeated himself, voice calmer but no less firm. “Don’t you dare pull out Ryoma. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

 

“It shouldn’t hurt at all.” He would just go back to opening him up some more, they could try again.

 

“It doesn’t hurt like that, keep going.” He spiked his hips up, forcing more of Ryoma’s length into him. “If it get’s too much I will tell you.” Xander finally allowed when Ryoma didn’t move, keeping his urge to just pump in under a tight leash. “I promise.”

 

If there was one thing Ryoma had learned, it was that Xander was more stubborn than anyone he knew if he got something set in his head. It wasn’t like he was doing something Ryoma was really against anyway. Giving in he started to move again, keeping a careful eye on Xander and trying not to lose himself in the joy of his lover's body. 

 

It felt like an eternity but finally Xander felt Ryoma hilt inside of him, balls pressed firmly to his ass. This was so much bigger than he remembered, thicker than Ryoma’s fingers, tongue and the plug that he had taken. It was absolutely perfect. That empty feeling he had been experiencing was finally gone! It was impossible to feel empty when he was stuffed full of Ryoma’s desire for him. He could hardly believe the man wanted to give this to him. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes once more and gave Ryoma a small smile. “Is it good?”

 

“Is it…?” Ryoma could barely get the words out, Xander was such an idiot at times. “Xander, you idiot.” He grunted. Shifting on his knees, earning a low moan from Xander at the movement he felt a smile pull at his lips. “Xander, you feel amazing.” Pulling out a bit he rocked back in, drinking in the soft gasp from the blonde as he started to thrust. Looking down at their connection he felt lust rush through him. Xander’s pretty hole was stretched wide on his dick, the delicate rim gripping him urgently not wanting to let him leave. There was no need for worry though, he had no intention of leaving this paradise anytime soon. With that in mind Ryoma got to work giving Xander the lovemaking he deserved. 

 

The feeling of Ryoma moving inside of him was unbelievable. Xander felt himself shaking a bit as he felt that thick head brush past his prostate as Ryoma pulled out, only to let out a cry when he pushed back in, angling up so he could press his dick head hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He found himself glad Ryoma had multiple lovers before him, the experience allowing him to find spots in Xander that had him arching up, pleading for him to go faster, harder, anything as long as he continued to fuck him, give him more of that cock. His first time hadn’t been gentle, it had been rough and raw as Ryoma took him. That didn’t mean the samurai hadn’t known what he was doing though, it was made even more obvious with each slow stroke into his trembling body. “Ryoma!” He panted, arms coming up to wrap around Ryoma’s back, blunt nails digging into the hard muscle.

 

“Is it good?” Ryoma teased back, out of breath himself, clearly not enough to not throw Xander’s words right back into his face. Xander didn’t really get a chance to protest though as Ryoma gave a sharp thrust in, forcing a moan out instead. “You feel amazing.” Ryoma repeated as he picked up the pace a bit, unable to stop himself—  Xander’s body was too enticing to him, to eager to take him. As Xander’s legs clenched around him, long body curled up so he could kiss Ryoma if he wanted and let the brunette fuck him however he liked. Catching sight of that pretty cock once more stiff, bouncing with each thrust he took Ryoma found himself almost hypnotized by it. “Stroke your cock Xander.” He urged. He needed to see it, watch Xander accept his lust and jerk himself off. 

 

“Wh-what?” 

 

“Stroke your cock.” Ryoma urged, picking up the pace, unable to resist the mating call of his husbands perfect body. 

 

“No, I-ah! I don’t need it.” Xander managed to get out, breath coming hard to him, grip hard around Ryoma’s back.

 

“I don’t care, I want to watch you stroke yourself and take my cock.” Ryoma growled, Xander could spill from his ass getting fucked alone, Ryoma was sure of that. With such a responsive and sensitive body and with how he was getting his prostate worked there was no doubt in his mind. He wanted to see that gorgeous member get jerked off.

 

“Damn it Ryoma.” Xander hissed as he removed one hand from the Hoshidan’s broad back and brought it to his cock. As soon as his hand touched himself Xander let out a scream, Ryoma rewarding his obedience by slamming home inside. Before he knew it his hand was eagerly working over his dick, stroking it hard, seeking release once more as Ryoma started to pound into him. 

 

It was over much too soon for both of them, Xander knew he had been doomed the moment he touched his cock but he had welcomed it. He came with a shout, his released shooting out and coating his belly once more. The blonde was a shaking mess as he fell boneless into the sheets, unable to really keep his legs around Ryoma’s waist. It didn’t seem to be too much of a problem though, Ryoma gripped his legs, tossing one over his shoulder as he lost himself in Xander’s depths. Things didn’t last much longer, Ryoma found himself tumbling down after Xander, pumping his release into his husband’s willing body. Feeling spent, Ryoma pulled out of Xander with a wince, pressing a kiss to his brow before falling off to the side. 

 

“Thank you Xander.” Ryoma gasped. “That was…”

 

“Incredible?” The blonde supplied, turning his head to the side and giving Ryoma a grin. 

 

“Yeah, that was incredible.” Ryoma didn’t feel the doubt that had been lingering in himself anymore about having Xander. He had a feeling Xander was feeling the same way. They might not love each other, maybe never would, but things were going to be ok. 

 

~~~

 

When the two of them got back to camp late the next day, each of them were immediately bombarded by their siblings, all of them excited and clambering for attention.

 

“Your back big brother!” Elise cried as she jumped up, fully expecting Xander to catch her. Which he did, but he had to hide the wince at the sudden extra weight. The ride back had lead to Xander showing Ryoma just how good a rider he was. 

 

“Hello there Elise.” He grinned at the girl. “Did you like my gift?”

 

“Of course! Look, I am wearing them right now!” She eagerly showed off the new ribbons in her hair.

 

Chuckling he was glad she liked them, it had been hard to find a tropical ribbon that would go with her usual attire. “I’m glad.” Glancing over he caught sight of Ryoma conversing with his siblings, a smile on his face. 

 

“It looks like someone had a good honeymoon.” Camilla’s sultry voice teased, Xander was proud he only flushed a little.

 

“I knew you would big brother!” Corrin grinned at him, clapping his hands together in joy. The dragon prince seemed to remember something as he perked up. “Oh! I have something to tell you two!”

 

“Oh? What is it?” Ryoma asked, glancing away from where Hinoka had been eagerly talking to him. 

 

“No Corrin! I wa—” Takumi started an alarmed look appearing on his face, he was unable to stop him though.

 

“Takumi is getting married!” He announced.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is loved. If there is anything you would like to see in it than please let me know and I will do my best to accommodate and put it in as the story progresses. Updating will probably be pretty slow. Sorry I made you all wait so long!
> 
> If I made any mistakes, I probably made a million, please let me know so I can work on not making them anymore! Constructive criticism is always appreciated here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a standstill, Ryoma just doesn't like some things, Xander is horrifically embarrassed, and Takumi get's married.

For once it seemed that it was not Ryoma’s fault for the current state of their relationship. Granted, the relationship had existed for about three weeks and for a good half of that every problem had something to do with him (or was “mostly” him if Xander was to be believed). This time though? Ryoma was completely blame free, and he did have to say it felt nice. No, the problem here was all on Xander’s side, and Ryoma did sympathize with the man, but he just didn’t know what else he could do about it.

Lately their relationship had been... better? He wasn’t all that sure. They still fought—Ryoma had a feeling they always would—but the bitterness was gone; it often felt more like they were arguing out of habit. Anything could really set them off, if they would be eating from the Hoshidan dining hall or the Nohrian one, to Xander’s cat staying in the tent, or lately, their seating arrangements for the upcoming wedding. A small smile snuck onto Ryoma’s face as he looked down at the plans he should be paying attention to instead of remembering how that fight had ended up with them back in their tent. Most of their arguments seemed to end that way, now that he thought about it. Still, Ryoma was fairly sure that things were getting better between the two of them until a few days ago where the current problem popped up.

~  
“Can I take you tonight?”

Ryoma had been waiting for that question to pop up, dreading it actually. Xander had become more active and demanding in bed, which was all very welcome from the gorgeous man—clearly he needed to make up for lost years—but it reminded Ryoma that this request was inevitable. Doing his best to keep any of his actual feelings on the subject hidden, Ryoma answered. “Of course.” The shy but pleased smile Xander gave him that morning was more than worth his discomfort later.

The fact was, Ryoma didn’t like receiving. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried it. Hells, the first time he had even been excited for it! After seeing his partner’s faces twist in pleasure every time he had them, how much they enjoyed it, made Ryoma eager to try it himself. The fantasy and anticipation had not lived up to real deal though. It had been uncomfortable, not painful—Ryoma had stretched himself to be sure he was ready—it just hadn’t felt very good. Even when his prostate was hit it registered more like small bit of relief from the sheer awkwardness of it all rather than any real pleasure; he hadn’t even hardened that night. The whole experience had been troublesome.

He had sworn off of taking a lover into himself for a while after that, which had started its own slew of problems. Some of his partners were ok with it, but some wanted him and his refusal had lead to the end of a few relationships, ones he had cared about keeping. After a particularly harsh breakup he had forced himself to sit down and think about it. Was sparing himself a bit of discomfort worth losing a relationship?

In the end, he had decided that no, it wasn’t. If his partner wanted to fuck him then he would let them, relationships were about compromise and Ryoma wasn’t going to let something like this end any potential relationships in the future, especially since he had had so little time to give them at that point. If they asked he would relent, and for the most part it worked out. Over the next few attempts it had gotten better, it still wasn’t good, Ryoma still had problems getting hard during it and he certainly didn’t enjoy it, but it was bearable.

For a long time he had thought, along with a few of his lovers, that it had been a dominance issue, that he didn’t like not being in control over what was going on. That had been blown out of the water though after a long, wild, and fairly drunken, weekend with Orochi—Ryoma was sure he still didn’t remember all of it. Either way, he had certainly and vigorously enjoyed that little romp, a good deal of it spent tied up in some way. 

They had a good discussion about it after she had gotten a little adventurous and… anyway, something had ended up in his ass and she made a comment on how she had never seen someone lose an erection that quickly before. What it had boiled down to was the fact that he just didn’t like getting fucked, which was a little ironic considering how much he loved to be inside his lovers. Either way, it had been a fantastic weekend filled with realizations, learning the beautiful art of shibari, and then a week long hangover.

So, if Xander wanted to have him that night then Ryoma would bite his lip and allow it. Their marriage wasn’t exactly very stable and if Xander needed it, and Ryoma was sure he did, then Ryoma would let him have it, no complaints.

Neither of them had expected the results of that night being what they were though. Things had progressed nicely, Ryoma had enjoyed letting Xander take the lead, press him into the futon and layer kisses over him. While he would never admit it, Ryoma at times found himself a little caught up in the romantic and handsome prince façade Xander could slip into at the drop of a hat it seemed. It had felt good to have the other’s hands on him, exploring where he wanted, clearly he had thought on this, probably planned the whole thing out at least ten times in his head before even asking Ryoma.

Where things had started to go downhill was when Xander’s fingers had found his entrance. Ryoma did have to admit his husband was a good learner, even if he had an amazing teacher (if Ryoma did say so himself). His fingers had brushed over him lightly, enough pressure there to ease and comfort, just how Ryoma would set about priming Xander, to get the blonde to beg for more under him. All the while Xander had been for the most part quiet, watching his fingers slide into Ryoma and occasionally asking if he was ok, pressing the occasional kiss to Ryoma’s shoulder and neck. It wasn’t horrible, which was more than could be said for a lot of his past experiences, but Ryoma still found himself with the same problem as always—it just didn’t feel good. The kisses were a nice touch though.

The real problems started though when Xander had asked him if he was ready. Letting out a breath Ryouma and folded his arms over head, burying his face in them and nodded. A soft bit of shuffling around him, the sounds of Xander slicking his cock up – which would have been a lovely sight to see—before he felt the blonde’s hands on his hips cockhead lining up and pressing into him. Ryoma remembered hissing for breath there, Xander was bigger than any he had previously taken and it had been awhile since he had received. Still he had stopped at that, hand coming in to rub his side and ask if he needed to pull out, which Ryoma shot down, it wasn’t going to get better than this for him.

Things went ok from there, Ryoma staying quiet as Xander slowly fucked into him, each thrust earning him a bit more territory. When he man was all the way in, hips pressed flush to Ryoma’s ass he had slipped a hand under him to grip Ryoma’s cock. Ryoma could practically feel the frown on the other’s face as he found him completely soft. When a few strokes failed to bring any interest Xander shifted a bit on his perch, his voice sounded more concerned than Ryoma was used to hearing.

“Ryoma, are you ok?”

“I am fine, keep going, Xander.”

Xander was quiet for a long moment, not moving at all. Ryoma wished he would just get this over with and fuck him. “You aren’t hard.”

“It’s fine, keep going.” Ryoma repeated. Come on, Xander, be selfish for once and just take what you need.

“You don’t like this.” Xander’s voice was firm as he stated that fact. Ryoma could feel him shift inside, cock softening a bit. With a soft curse, Xander pulled out and moved off to the side to sit closer to the head of the futon where Ryoma was.

It looked like the jig was up, Ryoma had been found out surprisingly fast. Rolling onto his back, he glanced up at Xander, doing his best to keep his expression neutral. The Nohrian prince looked like he was doing his best to gather his emotions back up and shove them back behind that stoic mask of his. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Ryoma started, which of course seemed to convince Xander otherwise.

“Why didn’t you say something?” ‘What did I do wrong?’ Ryoma automatically translated.

With a sigh he sat up, making sure they maintained eye contact, nothing short of the absolute truth would convince Xander that he didn’t do anything wrong, even then it might not work—Ryoma had a feeling he was just brushing the tip of the iceberg when it came to the Nohrian’s emotional problems and insecurities. “Because it wouldn’t have made a difference if I had said something or not. You didn’t do anything wrong, Xander.” The blonde eyed him like he didn’t believe him, because clearly everything that went wrong in the world was Xander’s fault. “Believe me, this is just something I don’t like.”

A confused frown marred the paladin’s pretty face as stared at Ryoma, clearly not understanding. “Why did you say yes then?”

“You should know better than most why I said yes.” Ryoma started, a small smile playing at his lips. “Sometimes you have to do things you don’t like in order to make sure things work out.”

“This isn’t politics, Ryoma.” Xander scoffed.

“Isn’t it?” In a way the two were a lot alike, especially with their own rocky relationship. “You needed this, Xander, so I said yes. It doesn’t cost me much,” Just a sore ass in the morning. “and it would make you happy.” An emotion that Xander didn’t seem to experience very much Ryoma was finding out.

Xander was quiet for a long time after that, a thoughtful look on his face as he seemed to be mulling over Ryoma’s answer. “It wasn’t me?” He asked slowly.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the question, that wouldn’t get him very far very fast, Ryoma shook his head. “It isn’t you. This has always been a problem for me. Just like swimming is for you.”

A low groan escaped Xander at that comment. “You did not just compare your inability to enjoy anal sex to me being unable to swim.” He seemed more at ease though, apparently he believed him.

Ryoma just chuckled and shrugged. “Would you like to try again?” Might as well offer, he was all prepped and ready for it anyway.

A thoughtful look appeared on Xander’s face at that. “Are you sure?” He did seem interested.

Flopping down onto his back, hair flying up around him, there was no point in trying to hide his noninterest in the act at this point. Ryoma couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips as Xander shuffled between his legs again, Ryoma spread them easily to make room. “Go ahead.” This way might be better actually, he could watch his handsome husband as he was fucked, pleasure really was the best look on the man.

Xander leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ryoma’s in a kiss as he lined their cocks up and gently rocked his hips against him. This was much better, Ryoma had always enjoyed a good frottage session, which was good, because on the road it was much easier on his lovers. Above him, Xander was stunning as he rubbed against him, pale skin starting to flush as pleasure started to come back to him, soft beads of sweat as his breath started to come harder. Against Ryoma’s own stiffening cock, Xander’s still slightly slicked up one eased the way, making the friction pleasant. More slick was always better, something Xander had learned early on; the blonde reached over and blindly applied a bit more lube to his hand before it snaked between their bodies to grip them both.

Soon both of them were panting for air, hard and eager in Xander’s skilled hand. The Nohrian prince captured Ryoma’s lips in a breathy kiss as he pumped them. “Ready, Ryoma?”

No, Ryoma was not ready for it, he wanted this to continue, it felt so good with the heat of Xander’s hand around him and his dick sliding against him like that. He didn’t want to lose it, not like this. “Yeah, whenever you are.” He had to get it over with sometime though.

A soft curse spilled from Xander as he let go of them, pulling Ryoma’s legs tighter around him as he reached for the lube once more. He eagerly pressed a few more slicked up fingers to Ryoma’s rim, smearing it there to help ease the way once more before applying another coat to his cock. A strong hand settled on Ryoma’s hip in a welcoming way as Xander lined himself up with the other and started to press in. A low grunt made it’s way past Ryoma’s teeth as he felt himself open up again, thankfully it was covered by the low groan that came from deep in Xander’s chest as started to sheathe himself in Ryoma.

‘Please stay hard for a little longer this time.’ Ryoma thought to himself as he shifted a bit, trying to make himself a little comfortable. It wasn’t like it hurt, just a little uncomfortable, the earlier pleasure still burning in his veins probably dulling his disinterest. Trying to focus on the fading buzz of arousal, Ryoma concentrated on Xander’s face, his brows were furrowed, eyes shut as if he was trying to concentrate on the feeling of it all. Sweat beaded down his flushed face, golden curls a deep honey now, the low light of the tent almost making it seem like he glowed. It helped a bit to focus on his husbands brilliant profile.

Still, Ryoma couldn’t help the seemingly inevitable. For the first time in years he wished he could bring himself to enjoy the act. Before he knew it he found himself softening, each one of Xander’s thrusts seemingly pushing the thrum of pleasure out of him. It wasn’t like the man was doing a bad job either, from what Ryoma could tell it he was doing rather well for his first time being inside— admittedly he might not be the best judge there though. Swallowing hard Ryoma kept his mouth shut as he let Xander use him, this was more for Xander then it was for him. Sometimes you had to do things in a relationship you didn’t like in order to keep it all working, and he was stuck with Xander for the rest of his life, so it better stick together. Ryoma just wished he could feel the pleasure his partners seemed to get from the act.

So caught up in his thoughts Ryoma couldn’t help but startle a little as he felt Xander’s hand wrap around his mostly softened cock. “Xander?”

The frown on Xander’s face was impressive, even for him, as he looked down at Ryoma, stopping the gentle thrusts into his body, thumb rubbing over the jut of his hip. “You went soft again.” 

Inside of him Ryoma felt some of the stiffness leave Xander’s cock once more. Ryoma had learned a long time ago that no one welcomed hearing ‘I told you so.’ He kept his mouth shut and just sighed, reaching up and running his hand through thick hair. He didn’t have to say anything though as Xander answered for him. “You really don’t like this.”

“It’s ok, Xander. I told you that it’s fine.” Ryoma started as he felt Xander start to pull out. The blonde never asked for anything unless he needed it, the least Ryoma could do is let the man take some comfort from him, to feel what it was like on the other side.

Xander didn’t say anything though as he shifted a bit, a slightly confused look coming to him as glanced down, past Ryoma’s limp cock in his hand to where they were still intimately connected below. A soft curse came from the blonde before he finished pulling out, leaning back on his haunches Xander let out a frustrated sigh of his own. “I can’t.” He seemed a little surprised by that.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, the samurai raised a brow and took in his husbands visage, frustration seemingly radiating from him. “Do you want me to do it?” Ryoma would get up and fuck himself on Xander’s cock if that was what it took.

“Would you like that?” Xander muttered, an emotion Ryoma couldn’t immediately recognize in his voice as he slipped a hand down to his cock and started to stroke it.

It was then that Ryoma realized that maybe he had misinterpreted Xander’s words before, in his hand the Nohrian was only half hard, which didn’t seem right, he was hard in him just a moment ago. “I can’t say I would, but I don’t mind doing it.” Pushing himself up all the way Ryoma shuffled over to Xander’s side and batted the other’s hands away, taking him into his own grip.

An almost pained grunt left Xander as Ryoma did his best to coax him back to life. “Ryoma, stop it.” Xander hissed as he gripped Ryoma’s wrist and pulled his hand away. “This isn’t working.” He sighed, leaning forward and pressing his face into Ryoma’s shoulder.

Not quite sure what he was saying, Ryoma pulled his hand away just letting Xander lean on him. Clearly there was something at play here that he didn’t quite understand. Soon they both settled down a bit, just resting against the other, sex was apparently off the table for the night. For a while just the sounds of their breathing could be heard in the tent and the slide of skin as Ryoma rubbed his hand over his partner's back. He was about to break the silence when Xander spoke up.

“I thought I could do it if you were ok with it.” He started, frustration clear in his voice. “When I noticed you weren’t hard the first time I lost my own desire. I thought I had done something wrong, that I was hurting you. I couldn’t get out fast enough.” A self deprecating chuckle making it’s way past his lips. 

“I wasn’t just doing that to get you interested the second time.” Xander continued slowly as he tried to pull his thoughts together again. “You said it was ok though, and gods, I want to have you so much, you felt so good around me. You said it was ok, and I believe you, I believe you are ok with it, I do.” The way Xander repeated himself almost felt like he was reassuring himself, affirming that he did believe it. 

“The second time felt just as good, you looked amazing taking me in.” He laughed again, this time with a little more humor. “I can see why you like to watch now.” Ryoma did like to watch himself sink into Xander, watch him open up and just take it, the man received so beautifully. “I thought it was ok at first, you felt good, you didn’t seem to be in pain, still hard down here…” Xander’s hand snuck down to Ryoma’s own cock as if to remind him of what he was talking about. “It was going well until I looked down and saw you.”

“I can turn around?” Ryoma offered softly. He could hide it, he tried to do that the first time.

Xander shook his head, soft blonde curls tickling against Ryoma’s skin at the motion. “You don’t like it.” He was quiet for a long time again, Ryoma could practically hear the cogs in his head turning as he thought. “Your passion is what I enjoy the most out of our sex.”

“My passion?”

Another nod into his shoulder. “I mean, the rest feels good, but your energy, your passion as you touch me, that is what makes me eager for it, what makes me almost desperate at times to have you. Have you in anyway that lets me see your spirit, your passion.” Once Xander started talking it seemed like he couldn’t stop, words spilling past his lips like a faucet. “I’m not used to feeling that at all. The way you pour your all into it, your uninhibited desire— I get swept up into it.”

“Perhaps it is naive of me to think so— I know I am lacking experience with this sort of relationship— but part of me is almost… proud to be the source of that pleasure. To think I am deserving or even the inspiration for the enthusiasm with which you take me… It’s thrilling to be partner to that passion. Even the first time, when you had little consideration for me, chasing only your own pleasure, because you sought it so vehemently, taking what you needed, what you wanted.” A soft laugh left his lips. “I could not help but admire it, admire you.”

“That is the sort of sex I have come to crave in such a short time. Without that feeling, I may as well be taking myself in hand.” Ryoma could feel the quirk of Xander's lips against his skin. “I don’t think I need to tell you how that has worked out for me in the past, do I?”

Xander really didn’t, Ryoma had felt right from the start how inexperienced his new husband was. It was easy to tell the other hadn’t spent much time dealing with his more sexual side, which was easy to understand when half the time Ryoma could hardly find the time to even maintain a basic sexual relationship. “Well, we can work on it I guess?” Ryoma wasn’t looking forward to trying again all that much, but if it got them past this then he would do it. 

There was a long pause as Xander mulled over things. “Are you going to enjoy it if we keep trying?”

“Probably not.” 

Xander hummed at that. “I will think on something.” 

~

That was a few days ago, and Ryoma wasn’t all that worried. Even before their armies joined Ryoma had been well aware of the fact that part of being Nohrian was problem solving. Granted, a lot of the time the problem solving ended up in them taking over a nearby country, but they still came up with a solution. Besides, with his brother and sister's wedding in a few days Ryoma, and by extension Xander, were busy.

~

Xander had known it was coming. In all honesty, he was a little amazed it hadn’t happened yet, he supposed his little honeymoon had pushed this conversation off a bit followed by the upcoming wedding. Even with all that time to prepare for it, Xander was most assuredly not ready, he doubted he ever would be though. Sighing, he set down his quill as he slid his gaze over to his sister. “Hello Camilla.”

His sister gave him a warm smile and slid into the chair on the other side of his desk. “Hello dear brother. What are you working on?” Never one to jump right to what she really wanted to talk about, Camilla would dance around the issue until Xander outright asked her (a cold day in hell) or it got their naturally, which could take hours.

Picking up one of the folded note cards Xander handed it over to her, letting her examine the elegant swirls that made up Camilla’s own name. “Even with the seating arrangements still under debate these need to be done.” It was a delicate process of making sure that a fight didn’t break out, tension was still there between Nohr and Hoshido. With the amount of food, wine, and generally high emotions running throughout the camp, it was important that some people did not sit near each other. Still, separating everyone to one side Nohr and one side Hoshido didn’t do a very good job of promoting unity and getting the armies to work together. There was also a surprising amount of bitter requests from many Hoshidan’s who didn’t want to see ‘their Lord Takumi’ get married to ‘that Nohrian siren’. Xander wasn’t quite sure what all that was about but it certainly made his life harder, they had been counting on some of them to act as a buffer between some more argumentative people.

“Lovely as ever, brother.” She handed the card back to him, watching as he set it back in the pile. “What do you think of our lovely couple?”

Leaning back in his chair, Xander considered her comment for a moment, he hadn’t thought too much on the couple. If he was being honest it was mostly because he just didn’t know them all too well. In a way Takumi reminded him of an odd combination of Leo and himself. He doubted anyone who didn’t suffer from the same anxieties and worries could spot the signs of someone coping, but Xander caught it at times, things he knew he did himself. Takumi and Leo were also too much alike, it was almost funny at times to watch them bicker about anything one moment before they were getting along the next, Xander was just happy Leo was making friends. Azura though, she was a mystery really. It had been so long since she had been stolen from Nohr, and even then he hadn’t been allowed to interact with her much, despite his wishes. She seemed happier now though, and her normally stoic expression broke into a smile whenever she was around Takumi. “They seem happy.” He finally voiced.

A soft smile appeared on Camilla’s face at that, a hand idly playing with a lavender curl. “They do.”

She wasn’t done speaking, Xander knew her too well to think she was. Instead he gave her the time to gather her thoughts and words as he went back to work. The quiet scratches of his quill on parchment filled the tent as the two sat in comfortable silence. Eventually, Camilla spoke up again, her voice holding a wistful quality to it. “It is certainly different from any wedding I have ever seen.”

“Hoshidan ceremonies are different.” Xander offered, very much aware that she was not talking about the ceremony itself.

She made a considering sound in the back of her throat. “It must be nice to have the luxury of picking your partner.”

Setting a completed tag down Xander made a noise of agreement as he gathered some more ink. “I would imagine so.”

He could practically feel her eye roll. “We know you never would have gotten married if it hadn’t been forced on you Xander.” Camilla teased.

“Probably not. I still never expected who it would be to though.” He had been the only one of his siblings to not have an arranged marriage waiting for him back at home. Father had shut down each and every offer, causing quite a stir among the nobles who were eager to sell their daughter or son to him in order to get closer to the throne. There had always been one reason or another, not good enough, they didn’t speak to Father at the right time, their family was falling out of favor or too new into nobility, or the ever fun too close in blood.

The whole situation had been rather strange, though if Xander truly had been engaged to Ryoma since before his birth then he supposed it made sense. You couldn’t do better than the next heir to Hoshido, and with his Father being the crafty man he was, Xander was sure he had been waiting for the right time to wave that piece of paper right in Hoshido’s face. At least Xander was fairly sure that had been the plan, it was hard to tell when no one knew exactly how long King Garon had been possessed.

“Father couldn’t help but make one last demand of you, Xander.” Camilla smirked at that. She still seemed to find the whole affair amusing.

“Indeed.”

“Still, it could be worse, you two seem to get along fairly well. You both certainly love swords at least.” Xander just grunted in response, he wasn’t going to walk into that one. “Though with you married, I suppose Leo, Elise, and I have run out of excuses to postpone our weddings.” Camilla sighed, a wince making its way onto her face. It was no secret Camilla loathed who she had been sold off to.

“I don’t see why you can’t just cancel it now.” Xander offered, doing his best to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He had thought on it some lately. His marriage to Ryoma a permanent end to the war between the two countries and hopefully Hoshidan aid coming to them, there was really no need to keep those agreements if they truly made his family miserable.

At his words, Camilla froze, eyes widening a fraction before she quickly schooled her face back to normal. “Xander?” Clearly she was interested, but wise enough to not think she could escape her fate. 

Sighing he put down his quill and leaned forward over his desk, hands clasped in front of him. “I was thinking, that with my marriage to Ryoma and the prospect of peace in the future, that perhaps there is no need to uphold any of those past contracts. Besides, who knows if Father was in his right mind when he signed those. We can’t have those go through if you are truly opposed to them, now can we?”

A soft smile appeared on Camilla’s face, if Xander didn’t know better he might think she was getting a little misty eyed. “I suppose we can’t.” A weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders as she leaned back into the chair again, making herself comfortable once more. “It will be a lot of work though.”

Huffing, Xander just shook his head. “It was already going to be a lot of work. Father has left us quite a headache back home.”

“He has, but don’t worry, you will have our support as you always do, dear brother.” She paused before a wicked leer appeared on her face. “And of course your lovely new husband will help you unwind as well.”

And there it was. A deep flush spread over Xander’s face before he could help it, there was no mistaking how she thought Ryoma would help him ‘unwind’. “Camilla!” He sputtered.

“Oh, don’t you ‘Camilla!’ me, Xander. Your little honeymoon did wonders for you, I don’t think I have ever seen you this relaxed.”

“Gods.” Xander muttered. He did not want to have this conversation sober. No one deserved to have a conversation about their sex life with their younger sister sober. Getting up Xander went over to the cabinet, pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. Setting the glasses down he uncorked the bottle and poured a small bit for Camilla’s approval. She had always been the wine connoisseur of the family, outright refusing and sending back vintages that did not meet her approval—Xander was apparently a savage who didn’t so much care and stopped tasting it after a few glasses. She thankfully took the glass and after a swirl, sniff and taste she nodded her approval and allowed him to fill her glass properly.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Xander.” She continued. “I think the whole camp heard you on your wedding night.”

Xander choked on his own wine, at her words. “Is that supposed to comfort me?” He managed to get out after recovering himself.

A shrug answered him. “Well, it sounded like you enjoyed it.” A disapproving frown marred her face as Xander downed his glass and immediately started pouring himself another. “It is about time you got around to it though, Xander.”

The alcohol could not kick in fast enough it seemed as Xander’s face heated up again. “You know why I didn’t.”

Camilla just sighed, twirling a curl around her finger. “I know, believe me, I’ve seen enough women purposely knock themselves up so they could get a tiny bit of power.” She sneered slightly there, both of them remembered Leo’s mother. “I don’t blame you for it. It was the safest and best route you could take. The whole situation just saddened me. You aren’t the type to take a male lover on the side either.”

No, he wasn’t. Xander knew he had to keep his heart guarded well lest he fall for someone. He couldn’t tempt himself with starting something with another, only to have it taken from him when his marriage was settled. It was all a moot point anyway now though, he was married to Ryoma. “What is your point Camilla?”

She simply shrugged again, rolling her glass in her hands. “I am just glad to see you happy I guess.”

Xander didn’t know how happy he was exactly with Ryoma, though his trysts between the sheets (and that one time in the training arena at the resort) certainly eased a stress he refused to acknowledge existed in him.

Apparently his silence was telling, and Camilla did not let it slide. “Oh, trouble in paradise already? You two seemed to be getting along so well.”

“Camilla…” Xander started, face turning a little red. He did not want to talk about his inability to fuck Ryoma to his sister. He certainly didn’t want to talk about how much he enjoyed it when the man was inside him, all the man’s untamed spirit focused on him. It felt at times that he even thrived under his husband’s attention, borrowing some of the man’s easy confidence. Being around Ryoma made one feel like they could do anything in the world, that nothing was impossible. It was a little distressing how quickly Xander had come to rely on it. He was sure it would be taken from him soon.

Crossing her legs and making herself comfortable in the chair, making it clear she wasn’t going anywhere, Camilla took a sip of her wine and smiled at Xander. “Why don’t you tell me about it, Xander.” 

“No.” He did not want to talk about it. He could figure this out himself, even if he had no clue as to where to start on coming up with a solution. Xander was well aware of the fact that he did not want to talk about it though.

“Don’t be like that. If you truly don’t want to talk that is fine, but I might be able to help.” The teasing lilt to her voice was gone as she regarded her brother with a gentle look on her face. 

Setting down his quill, Xander rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. In all honesty Camilla would probably solve his problem right away, offer some solution he hadn’t thought of, or some other angle that would allow him to tackle the issue. He just really did not want to talk about it to Camilla, he didn’t even want to spend much time thinking about it himself if he was being honest.

Really though, he had made up his mind, Camilla would not truly let it go until she knew and the places she would bring it up would be far worse than his work tent. Or horror of horrors she might go talk to Ryoma about it, now that the two of them had more than one thing to talk about. Swallowing hard, he reached for his wine glass and swiftly drained it, he was going to need the help in order to get the words out. Getting up from his chair he went over to the tent entrance and tied it firmly shut, he did not need Elise or Corrin bursting in and hearing this. At least Camilla seemed to understand and got up to pour the rest of the bottle into each of their glasses before going over and opening a second one.

With a sigh he sat down, flush threatening to take over his face and embarrassment making his tongue clumsy. “What do you want to know, Camilla?” He eventually managed to ask, he didn’t think he could just jump right to the issue.

She didn’t waste anytime though, jumping right into it. “You seemed more at ease at first, the morning after your wedding.” She clarified, Xander and Ryoma had been gone for most of the time. “I noticed you shifting in discomfort,” she smiled a little at him, “you must have been sore after all that. I am glad most of the camp was passed out by that time. It might have been too much for some of them to hear.”

“Gods, Camilla.” Xander groaned. He hadn’t meant to be that loud. How many had heard him, how many had made the connection on just how roughly Ryoma had taken him? Suddenly Xander was glad he had left so early in the morning on his honeymoon so he wouldn’t see the leers on anyone's face. 

She waved away his concern, taking a sip of wine. “Don’t worry, Xander, I think I was the only one of us who was awake to hear it.”

How did she say such things with a straight face? Still, he was glad that his other siblings hadn’t heard him moaning like a whore under Ryoma. “Thank goodness for that.” He muttered reaching for his glass.

Swirling the wine in her glass before continuing, her voice soft and warm, no judgement can be heard in her voice. “You looked good when you came back from your honeymoon. It’s been years since I have seen you smile like that.”

“Ryoma and I are not in love.” He wanted to make that point clear. Ryoma and him had a… sort of agreement of sorts now, a companionship maybe? They were each stuck in a unique position with surprisingly one of the few people who could hope to understand the stresses of the others status and life. Whatever was going on between them was not love.

“Of course you aren’t.” Camilla agreed. “You needed the sexual release though.” She chuckled as Xander choked a bit on his wine. Taking another sip herself she smiled at Xander and waited for him to recover. “Even before our lovely Corrin found your marriage contract I saw how your husband was making eyes at you.”

“You knew?” Xander spulttered. Ryoma had said he had been admiring him before the wedding, that he would have probably tried to make a move on him eventually. Camilla just smiled at him and raised a sculpted violet brow at him. Sighing Xander rubbed his forehead, pushing his circlet up a bit. “Fine. I… I did need it.” He admitted softly. As much as he didn’t want to say it, he needed that push, maybe nothing but his husbands insistance could have pushed through his resistance at that point. He felt better after it, in a weird way. Like a certain wall or anxiety had been broken down and pushed past. 

“Do you enjoy it?” Concern seemed to pick up in her voice.

Flushing darker, Xander didn’t trust his voice to answer this one, instead just nodding in a yes. He did enjoy it, he enjoyed it very much so, maybe more than he should. Was it right that he liked taking the other prince inside of him so much? That he had a shameful fondness of wrapping his lips around his length and sucking him down? Or perhaps even worse, how the small touches to his back, soft kisses to his lips and neck, the reassurance of Ryoma’s strong hands on his hips and thighs, how all those things seemed to ease his worries, remind him that he wasn’t alone, that he didn’t have to take the whole world onto his shoulders. Those might be the worst things. 

Xander couldn’t afford to be so weak, so vulnerable. In his head he could hear Father chastising him for being so weak, for allowing the Hoshidan prince use him like that, for submitting himself. How could he let himself be used? Everyone would be ashamed if they knew their prince spread his legs so easily, that he wanted it so much. So weak that he was left almost shaking by the comforting touch of another. How was he supposed to protect anyone when he was so shameful? Xander could practically hear the whispers of the Nohrian court, they would all know what kind of person he was.

He had thought that maybe if he was in charge, the one penetrating Ryoma, that maybe he wouldn’t feel so helpless. Perhaps the truly frightening part was he didn’t have any problems with how things were. It felt good to be taken care of for once, to feel like maybe he was worth the effort and attention Ryoma gave him. If it wasn’t for the persistent voice telling him he shouldn’t like this, he shouldn’t crave this so much he probably wouldn’t have said anything for a long while. Oh he was still interested in having Ryoma, but it wouldn’t be as seemingly desperate, it would be for better reasons, it wouldn’t burn in him so darkly, eating away at him. 

So caught up in his inner emotions he didn’t notice Camilla call out his name a few times, lost in thought. He would feel bad later for causing such a concerned look to appear on her face— but he could only work on calming his heart as he startled out of it when she laid a concerned hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok Xander?” Camilla’s voice was soft, a gentle tone that was hardly ever directed towards him. 

Ignoring his heart hammering in his ears, Xander gave her a shaky nod. “I am sorry, Camilla. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

The concerned look didn’t leave her face but she gave his shoulder one last squeeze before going back to her seat. “I haven’t seen you get so trapped in your thoughts in a long time, brother.”

“It has been a while.” Xander agreed. It had been a while since he had last been caught red handed at least. Taking a calming sip of his wine, this time not just downing the whole glass Xander decided to just… tell her. Camilla was perhaps the closest one to him who could understand the expectations of the Nohrian court and the scrutiny of Father. She also might be able to help more than he thought. So Xander steeled himself and explained it to her, laying it all out, how he enjoyed his time with Ryoma, how he felt like he shouldn’t. All of his insecurities, how he was sure that this was just some sort of trick being played on him, how he was sure it was all going to be pulled out from under him. It wasn’t like she didn’t know about most of it anyway.

When he was finished he couldn’t say he felt better, talking was supposed to make you feel better he had heard, but Xander might argue that. Camilla sat across from him her face unreadable. Xander was sure she wouldn’t ever judge him for this, but that didn’t help how he felt. When she finally opened her mouth she looked almost disappointed in him, Xander’s heart sank at her first words.

“Xander, I must say I am ashamed of you. I had thought you were a Nohrian.” She clicked her tongue, at him and shook her head. 

Xander felt shame wash over him. He was right, he shouldn’t be feeling this way. He shouldn’t want this, he should have just done what Ryoma had said and taken him. Gods, if only he could have, but the moment Ryoma’s disinterest was clear, Xander had struggled to keep his own. No matter how good the other had felt inside, it didn’t seem to matter how good Xander felt if his partner didn’t enjoy himself.

“Xander, who do you think ran the Nohrian court during the concubine wars?” 

Camilla’s question snapped him out of his downward spiral, the sheer strangeness of it made him stop and think about it. “Father.” He answered automatically.

Clearly that was the wrong answer as Camilla scoffed at him. “Xander, if Father had been in charge during the concubine wars then it wouldn’t have been such a mess. How do you think so many of those harlots got so much support? They had every man they could wrapped around their fingers.” She gave him a disappointed look before shaking her head. “Perhaps you have spent too much time away from Nohr, it has clearly addled your brains. I didn’t think a Nohrian could have such linear thoughts.”

Camilla sighed and shook her head before Xander could say anything else. “You think just because Ryoma is the one with his dick in you that he is in charge?” Xander flushed hard at the ugly words coming from his sisters elegant lips but nodded. “It is only that way if you let it be.” 

Huh? That didn’t…

“From the look on your face you aren’t quite getting it. Perhaps this lesson is only taught to the women though, which explains why the men are such easy prey.” A thoughtful look appeared on her face at that, before she waved it off dismissively. “Xander, just because you enjoy it when Ryoma is inside you doesn’t mean you are weak.” She repeated, clearly wanting to make that point very clear. “You can’t help what you like, and if you like that, then go with it.” She shrugged before giving Xander a warm smile. 

Xander could only stare at his sister with wide eyes for a long moment. Camilla didn’t think he was weak? She didn’t hate him? A little laugh escaped him, he couldn’t help it, only thankful that it didn’t sound half hysteric. He could feel tension leaving his shoulders, the knot in his stomach start to unwind. Before he could help it he found himself speaking again. “What do you mean by ‘only if I let it be’?” 

A small smirk crossed Camilla’s face at his question, clearly she had been waiting for him to ask just that. “Oh, dear brother, I have much to teach you.” 

Xander could already feel the flush returning to his face.

~

Xander didn’t think he could ever look his sister in the eyes again. Not after hearing all that. Gods, the things she said. The things he had imagined doing! Even worse the things he wanted to do with Ryoma. He felt himself heat up a bit at that, the image of Ryoma on his back, arms stretched high above his head, a beautiful display of his powerful body arranged perfectly and just for Xander, cock hard and ready at Xander’s mercy for when, no, if he decided to take the other into himself. Ryoma would have to earn it, he’d— 

Shaking his head, Xander tried to push those thoughts away, he couldn’t drift down that line of thought too far while Camilla was here. Glancing over to where his sister sat smugly in her chair Xander found that he could indeed not meet her gaze. “Thank you for that, ah… enlightening conversation, Camilla.” He managed to get out. Really, he was thankful, it had given him a lot to think about. One thing he could say though was he felt better about it, the dark whispers in the back of his mind had faded into the background. They would always be there but they were manageable now. 

“You are very welcome, Xander. Don’t worry, I’ll drop off those things I talked at your tent later.” 

“Ah, you don’t have to.” Please don’t, Camilla. Xander thought desperately. He did not need those, he could make do or just not use them at all. That sounded best. 

“Oh, it isn’t a trouble at all.”

That was what he was afraid of. Camilla made to get up, it was getting awfully late now that Xander thought about it. It was only a few days until the wedding and still there was so much to do. As she made her way to the exit she stopped, turning around once more, a serious look on her face before she walked back to his desk. “Is there something else I can help you with, Camilla?”

“Yes.” She didn’t say anything else for a long moment, simply staring down at him from where she stood and contemplated her next words. “As much as I hope this talk has helped you, and I do hope so, I wanted to say I have expected this talk for a while. Years even. I knew I would the moment you decided to take a lover or spouse.” 

In her voice, there was something vulnerable there, something Xander wasn’t used to hearing in his little sister’s voice, something that hadn’t been there for a long time. Making to get up from his seat, concerned for her, he found himself being pushed down into it, her hand strong on his shoulder. “Camilla.”

“Nohr and those women have broken something in us, Xander. Making us weary, unwilling to trust happiness, unwilling to trust our own joy, twisting it around until it is something we fear.” Xander didn’t argue with her, he knew she was right, neither of them were exactly pictures of stability and good mental health. “It makes me chase desperately after everything I want to keep safe, protect and smother all the things that bring me joy. Horde them to myself. I would do anything for you, Leo, Corrin, and Elise, anything to keep you all safe. It was hard enough giving you away, knowing that you weren’t just ours anymore. I do not know how I will be able to handle the others.” She paused here, firming her grip so Xander knew to stay still, to not draw her into the hug she desperately seemed to need now. Camilla had never been a small woman, but she looked it now, a vulnerability there he wasn’t used to seeing. 

“You took a different path. You are afraid of happiness, being happy means that they can take it away, that you have a weakness for them to dig their claws into. You’ve convinced yourself that you shouldn’t be happy, that any joy you get should be given away. You give and you give, we have all seen you work yourself into exhaustion just to make Father happy, to serve Nohr, to make us happy. The only time you smile these days is when you see us happy. You have smothered any part of yourself that could feel pleasure from your own happiness, convincing yourself that you don’t deserve it.” 

Xander couldn’t deny any of that. She was right, he knew she was. He didn’t particularly like to think about it, and he could tell she didn’t like any of this ether. When they were younger, he and Camilla had been each other’s support pillar. The only person they could count on in the bloodshed, treachery and lies that surrounded them. Camilla perhaps knew him better than he knew himself. Which was ok, because it was the same with her, no one knew Camilla better then him. “Camilla…” He started but she placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. 

“I am not done.” He nodded, leaning back down in his chair. “This isn’t about control or anything else. Not really. This is about the fact that you cannot be happy or feel pleasure unless it is through someone else. You are an adaptive partner, a giving one, whatever makes them happy makes you happy, whatever that might be.” 

Sighing, Xander let her words sink into him. He had suspected as much, just hearing it outloud allowed him to actually realize the truth in it. “I know, Camilla.” He breathed. Getting up, he pulled her into a hug. It had been so long since they had talked like this. Feeling her own arms wrap around him and return the gesture was appreciated. He would stay there as long as she needed.

~

This was the first time in a while that Ryoma had actually gone to a wedding, if he wasn’t counting his own. Next to him Xander fidgeting where he sat, apparently sitting seiza was not something Nohrians could do comfortably. Holding back a smile as Xander grumbled under his breath about his legs falling asleep, Ryoma turned his gaze up to the front of the temple. He had a front row view of his little brother getting married to his now officially adopted little sister. As tempting to look at as Xander was in his beautifully tailored black kimono, he could get the other in that outfit anytime now, his little brother getting married was a once in a lifetime event for him.

Watching the two of them up there made Ryoma’s chest swell up in pride. Seeing the proud, confident look on Takumi’s face as he took Azura’s hand into his own, a certain gentleness coming to it as he met her gaze. Up there he looked like the man Ryoma knew he was always meant to be. It was an older brother’s duty to worry about his younger siblings but Takumi’s doubts had left him worried about him more than once. It did Ryoma’s heart good to see him standing so tall and certain with someone he loved and would support him in ways that Ryoma just couldn’t. 

Azura herself was also the happiest he had ever seen her. The normally stoic and empty face had always made Ryoma wonder if she ever experienced joy. He knew her situation was strange, stolen from Nohr and deposited on Hoshido’s doorstep instead of Corrin. It was a shame to admit it, but Ryoma had been bitterly disappointed to see the waif of a girl brought into the throne room, doing her best to be strong but shaking uncontrollably, instead of his younger brother. It hadn’t been her fault. He knew that but he had always feared that perhaps it had colored some of his interactions with her in the future. Still, he wished her all the best, and to see her smile up there like that Ryoma couldn’t help but think that the two of them had a wonderful future in store for them. He could only be happy that he was allowed to be a part it.

Seeing the happy couple up there made Ryoma all the more sure that this is what weddings were for. For a couple to confirm in front of the world and for all to see that they were meant for each other and would be there to love and support their partner for the rest of their lives. 

It made his own wedding feel so hollow. He had never imagined his own wedding going how it had. Ryoma had never expected to enter into a loveless marriage, he had never wanted such a thing for anyone else, let alone himself. Stealing a glance over at his partner, he had to catch himself from sighing. He didn’t love Xander. He wasn’t sure if he ever would. 

Ryoma was sure that if either of them had protested harder, had been so completely against the wedding that it wouldn’t have happened. Neither of them had done such a thing. As much as Ryoma had wanted to fall into the blonde’s bed he hadn’t wanted to be married to him. What he did want though was an end to the war, he wanted to see his stolen little brother smile at him every day, he wanted to ensure that more weddings like the current one happened, that no other families were torn apart by war. Ryoma had married Xander so that no Hoshidans had to see their father murdered by Nohrians ever again. So that his family would never experience the grief that had almost destroyed them. 

It wasn’t the best foundation for a marriage but Ryoma wouldn’t shy away from the reasons. He knew Xander had his own, all of them probably just as unflattering. Ryoma stared at the man for a moment longer, taking in how he finally stilled, doing his best to watch the ceremony he didn’t understand politely. Turning his gaze back to his brother, Ryoma reached out and gently took Xander’s hand into his own, gripping it firmly and confidently. They might not love each other now, but there was potential. Ryoma was going to do his best to make this work, and when it happened—Ryoma refused to work in the land of ‘if’s—he and Xander would have a proper wedding. One that would mean something to the both of them. 

~

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Xander met his own gaze in the mirror and tried to work up the courage to go join Ryoma on their futon. He could do this. He wanted to do this! He just had to keep reminding himself of that. Soon the image of Ryoma sprawled out on the futon and all for Xander would be a reality. The other man had seemed open to it. Not that Xander had exactly asked, he was really just going from past touches and the time he had ridden him in the carriage back. Ryoma had enjoyed that, barely keeping his hands to himself as Xander had bounced with the rhythm of the cart on his lap. Xander had enjoyed that as well, the change of angles and how Ryoma had breathed his praises, encouragement and compliments pouring from his lips the whole time. 

‘Come on, Xander, you can do it.’ He didn’t have to do all the stuff that Camilla had talked about, he didn’t even have to do half of it, or even a quarter of it! He just had to give it a try, just a little push to see if he liked this as well, if it would ease his his worries. It had been so easy to think it would a few days ago, it was much different when Ryoma was waiting for him on the other side of a thin cloth barrier. 

Closing his eyes he took another deep breath, shoving those thoughts to the side, he couldn’t let any of that show. Ryoma would take advantage of a moment of weakness and turn the tables on him and all this worry would have been for nothing. Not letting himself fall into another well of anxiety, Xander pushed away, turning around and making his way into the main part of their tent. 

On the futon, Ryoma glanced over at him a brow quirked. “You certainly were in there a while.”

Not giving Ryoma much time to distract him, to let him lose his steam, Xander took a few swift steps to the bed and placed a hand over Ryoma’s mouth and positioned himself over him, his knees braced wide on each side of Ryoma’s hips. “Be quiet.” He did his best to keep his prince’s voice on as he ordered the other. He could practically see the rebellion at his tone spark up in Ryoma’s dark eyes. 

Keeping his hand on Ryoma’s mouth, Xander fumbled around at the tie of Ryoma’s robe, tugging it loose before pulling it away. Before he could protest Xander moved his hand away and swiftly wrapped the cloth around the other’s mouth, effectively muffling any complaints. Xander paused only briefly to judge the reaction of his husband before decisively making a knot and securing the tie there. 

Camilla had encouraged him to judge all of his partner’s reactions to everything he did, to not push someone too far if they were unwilling. Ryoma did not appear to be unwilling though, if anything excitement burned in the other’s gaze. A spark of passion there that had been missing from their earlier adventures this week. Just the sight of it made Xander’s uncertainties crumble a bit, Ryoma seemed to be just as excited as Xander was.

That settled Xander let a small smile pull at his lips as he reached back and gripped a handful of that beautiful thick brown hair— this he knew Ryoma enjoyed. With a tug he made sure the man was looking up to meet his gaze, exposing the beautifully tanned and muscled neck for Xander to admire. “Tonight, you’re mine, Ryoma.” Xander stated simply, as if he was laying out the facts of things. The best part was that Ryoma didn’t seem to protest at all, he seemed eager for it even, but knowing the man he would test Xander’s bold claim of that all night.

‘Keep an even expression on your face, Xander.’ Camilla’s advice echoed in his mind, ‘Don’t let the other know just how much you want them.’ Doing his best to take her advice, Xander kept his face impassive as he looked down at Ryoma’s captive form under him, Xander was carefully being sure to maintain as minimal contact as he could while being as close as he could. “If you are good tonight, I might let you cum.” He offered, doing his best to keep his face blank.

Letting go of Ryoma’s hair, Xander got up from his spot, making sure that he gave the other a little shove into the futon. “Get undressed.” He ordered as he made his way to the dresser. That morning he had come across the ‘gift’ Camilla had left him. While he had flushed like a madman and quickly shoved it back into the drawer when he heard Ryoma ask him what was wrong. Xander had gone back after the man had left and explored the contents of it. Going back to it now he found what he was looking for. Tucking them into his sleeves Xander glanced back at the bed, watching as Ryoma tugged off his socks, completely naked now except for the dark strap that wound around his head. Oh, that was good, Xander hadn’t told him to keep it on, he had forgotten. 

Stepping back towards the futon again, Xander allowed his gaze to travel over Ryoma. It always amazed him just how built the other was under his robes, the man was sculpted perfection, not an ounce of muscle or fat where it wasn’t needed or wanted. Kneeling around Ryoma’s legs again he batted the Hoshidan’s hands away as they tried to make their way to Xander’s hips. “No touching Ryoma.” He scolded. Pressing his hand to the center of Ryoma’s chest he pushed him back into the futon, taking a second to marvel as he fell back, hair wild and only mussed up around the fabric that silenced its owner. ‘Lovely,’ Xander thought as he marveled at the brunette. 

Leaning forward Xander traced calloused hands over the plains of the other’s stomach, traveling up briefly grip at the man’s chest, loving the feeling of thick muscle under his fingers before making it’s way to Ryoma’s chin, letting his fingers rest on the man’s neck as he draped himself over Ryoma’s body. “You look good like this, Ryoma.” He offered meeting the man’s gaze as he rubbed his thumb over his jawbone— Xander wanted to kiss him, so he did, pressing his lips lightly against the fabric that covered Ryoma’s own. Leaning back, slipping his hand down his husband’s chest again, Xander wondered what exactly to do next, he hadn’t made the most concrete plans before starting this, just a culmination of desires had pushed him to this point. 

“I had told you I would think of something to solve our little issue.” Xander started, beneath him Ryoma nodded. “Well, as you can see, I came up with something. Please let me know if this is more to your tastes.” Ryoma’s head nodded eagerly. “Good, that’s… that’s good.” Xander wasn’t exactly sure what he would do if Ryoma hated this, even with Camilla’s parting remark to him he still found himself… needing this. If Ryoma seemed disagreeable then he wasn’t sure what all that left him. 

Back to business though, he had to make Ryoma want him, ‘desperate for him’ Camilla’s voice reminded him. “Don’t touch me.” Xander reminded him as he leaned down and started to press kisses to Ryoma’s jawline. If Ryoma touched him he would be terribly distracted and this wouldn’t go how he wanted. Every time he wanted to touch the other more, and each time Ryoma’s own hands made him forget his desire to explore the samurai. So he let his hands wonder, petting and squeezing all that taut muscle flaunted in front of him. 

This time Ryoma’s neck was going to be the one with a necklace of bruises sucked into it, his shoulders and collar bit into. Under his tongue, Xander enjoyed the salty taste of Ryoma’s skin, loving how he could feel the other’s moans with his lips before they reached his ears. He felt so good under Xander’s hands, responsive and willing to his touches. Leaning back, Xander scooted himself down a bit, pressing his lips over the exposed collar, nibbling lightly at the tanned skin there before moving on. The next stop was a place Xander had been eager to explore for a while, ever since Ryoma had tweaked his own sensitive nipples. Always he got flustered, Ryoma’s clever hands and mouth drew his attention away, not tonight though, Xander was going to get his wish. 

Without waiting another moment Xander leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to one of Ryoma’s dusky nipples, enjoying the way the man shivered under him. Encouraged by Ryoma’s reaction, Xander set about lavishing attention to the man’s chest, strong muscle and sensitive nipples calling to him so prettily. Soon he had them pebbled up and a perfect place for him to wrap his lips around and suck, rolling his tongue over the delicate skin there. He was practically drinking up all the sounds that rumbled out deep from Ryoma’s chest. Xander was so wrapped up in his exploration that he almost forgot about what he was supposed to be doing. The hard press of Ryoma’s cock against his stomach as the man arched up reminded him though. With more than a little reluctance he sat up, making sure to not rest his weight on the man lest he give himself away. 

If Xander had thought Ryoma looked remarkable before, he certainly did a good job of trying to steal the breath from Xander’s lungs now. His face was flushed, hair disheveled behind him as his chest heaved for attention and neck blossomed with the marks Xander had given him. Reaching into his robe’s long sleeve, he pulled out one of Camilla’s gifts to the two of them. Clearly Ryoma knew what it was if the way his eyes brightened was any indication. “Oh good, you know what these are. I had a little trouble figuring it out when I found them.” Like hell he was going to admit Camilla gave them to him.

Keeping his face neutral he trailed his hand back to Ryoma’s chest, groping his strong pectoral muscles, loving the feel once more in his hands. Still, he had a task at hand here, and he couldn’t let Ryoma’s gorgeous body distract him anymore then it did. Taking the small dark clamp in his hands he briefly rolled sensitive bud between his fingers before he attached the clamp to it, hoping it didn’t hurt him too much but eager to see it there. The low groan that came from Ryoma’s chest as he let the device take hold was a little shocking. Beneath him the samurai’s back arched up, chest up and presented like a lovely gift to him. Swallowing hard Xander tried not to let himself admire Ryoma at the moment; quickly moving to put the other one on Ryoma’s other nipple, not wanting to neglect one. 

Leaning back Xander scooted down Ryoma, ignoring the jut of his cock as he settled down on thick thighs now, so he could admire his handy work. Ryoma certainly seemed to be getting a thrill from them if the sounds emitting from him and the way he arched up were any indications. As he admired the swollen buds Xander couldn’t help but think that he might have liked them bare more, was it ok to lick them still? Tease them with his mouth like this? He would have to ask Ryoma later. 

Letting his gaze travel over the Hoshidan, Xander took in the sight of the rise and fall of Ryoma’s chest and stomach as he took deep breaths. Placing his hand on his belly, Xander waited until Ryoma had calmed down somewhat, thinking over his next move. Feeling his breath come back to himself Xander reached up and pulled the cloth away from Ryoma’s mouth. 

“Gods, Xander!” Ryoma breathed as he stared up at him, dark eyes blown, hands twitching at his side. 

“Be quiet. I took that off to ask you a question.”

“Anything, what is it?” Ryoma promised, apparently eager for whatever it was. 

A little thrill ran up Xander’s spine at that, was this what Camilla ment? Make them eager for you? Make Ryoma promise something before he even knew what it was? “Will you suck my cock?” That sounded good, and Xander did want to see Ryoma on his knees, lips swollen, slick and wrapped around his length. 

“Gods yes.” Ryoma breathed.

Both of them eagerly shuffled into position at that, Xander getting up and moving to the end of the futon, hand gripped tightly in Ryoma’s hair as he scrambled to his knees in front of Xander. “Undo my robe.” Xander urged, forgetting that he was still fully dressed, that he had left his clothes on on purpose. At his words Ryoma’s hands flew to the tie at his robe, hastily undoing the knot with practiced ease. Xander found himself being pulled free from his strange Hoshidan underwear, the cool air of the tent hitting his dick like a shock. He didn’t even need to guide him to it or ask him to open his mouth, Ryoma’s lips were upon him the moment he could get them there. Sloppily at first, maybe a little too excited, Ryoma’s head bobbed along his cock. 

It was a reversal from how it usually did, one that Xander found he didn’t mind so much. While he shamefully enjoyed being in Ryoma’s position, throat struggling to accept his manhood, mouth hungry for the hard shaft to pump in and use him; this was good too. It was more than good actually. Xander groaned as he guided Ryoma’s head, pushing him down further, eager to get more of that slick heat around him, a task Ryoma was all too happy to accept. 

The lewd sounds of Xander fucking Ryoma’s throat filled the tent, eager moans spilling from both of them as the hard shaft worked in and out. Xander was sure he wasn’t going to last long, he really did need to do something about that. Cursing slightly, Xander pressed in deep one last time, pressing Ryoma’s nose into the golden curls at the base of his cock. Enjoying the heat of the other’s breath as he worked to accommodate him, mouth and throat working around Xander. Reluctantly he pulled out, not wanting to cum just yet. While Ryoma himself could coax multiple orgasms from his reluctant body, Xander wasn’t sure if he could do the same to himself. Swallowing hard he found himself breathing hard as he caught sight of Ryoma’s flushed face, lips swollen, mouth still open and a line of spittle still connecting them. Gods above the man looked perfect even when he had just had a cock down his throat. 

“Since you were so good Ryoma, not touching me at all earlier even when you wanted to,” Xander managed to find his voice and speak. This was one of the few half baked plans he had actually put into motion, as a sort of, you-already-started-this-so-don’t stop-now-Xander, contingency. “I think you deserve a little reward.” Xander relished the moan that escaped Ryoma at his words. 

After running his fingers through Ryoma’s hair, petting him almost as he walked by, Xander’s hands discarding the rest of his clothing, letting the garments fall to the floor. Getting onto the futon, Xander had to do his best to stop himself from shaking as he felt Ryoma’s eyes follow him like a hawk. Turning around, the blonde laid himself onto his back, making sure Ryoma couldn’t get a good view of him yet. “Would you remind removing this for me?” Xander asked as spread his legs as he finally showed Ryoma his reward. 

The moment his husband saw it Xander heard the low groan and Ryoma’s soft curses. “Hm? What was that, Ryoma?” Xander teased as he lifted his hips up a little higher, letting Ryoma get a better view of the brilliant red plug that rested snugly in Xander’s ass.

“You are the most impossible, wonderful man.” Ryoma spoke up as he made his way over to Xander’s side. 

While he was fairly sure that is not what Ryoma had said the first time, he decided to not pursue it as he felt Ryoma’s finger’s brush over his rim, the sensation almost knocked the breath from him. Instead he grit his teeth as he felt Ryoma’s gaze burning a hole through him, eyes locked on Xander’s entrance. Xander couldn’t help the soft panting for breath that escaped him as Ryoma got a good grip on the plug, causing it to shift in him. Gods it had been torment to wear this through the day, in a way Hoshido’s torturous way of sitting had helped distract him with the pain in his legs and not the way he he could feel it shift inside at his every movement. He had made it to this point though, he had done that at least.

The sudden tug at his rim as the thicker part started to pull from him brought him back around. “That’s good.” He breathed as he felt himself open up, the plug leaving a hollow feeling in it’s wake. Soon, he wouldn’t feel that for long. Just as it was about to be fully removed Xander let out a squeak as it was suddenly plunged right back in. Above him Ryoma grinned wickedly, shallowly pumping the toy into him, fucking him on it. 

“You should have made me watch you pull it out, Xander.” Ryoma taunted as he pressed a strong hand to his hip. “Put my face right there and pulled it out, I would have been helpless for that, you know.” 

Clearly, Ryoma wasn’t going to be allowed rewards in the future, Xander thought, somewhat dazed by the turnabout. Doing his best to gather himself, he let out a growl and gripped the wrist that was fucking the plug in him tightly and forced it out. Before Ryoma could stop him Xander rolled him back over and forced him down into the futon. “My mistake.” Xander breathed as stared down at the feral grin on Ryoma’s face. “I won’t be so careless next time.”

The two of them stared at each other, a battle of wills going on as Xander kept his grip tight, keeping Ryoma below him. Feeling the way the man tensed under him, eager to reverse their position at the smallest sign of weakness. It seemed like Ryoma might prefer his own more dominant role in bed but Xander would fight this time to keep Ryoma under him. That was fine with him though. He would break Ryoma in just as he had broken Kaiser in. 

“Since you took more than your reward, I won’t be letting you cum tonight. Instead, you get to watch and feel as I use you for my own pleasure. It really is more than you deserve after the stunt you pulled.” Xander sighed as he made sure to keep his weight pinning Ryoma’s chest down as he moved back, sliding down until he felt the heat of Ryoma’s pride against his backside. Reaching over to the side of the futon Xander fumbled with the lube, tossing it onto Ryoma’s chest. “Lube yourself up.” He bit out, watching as Ryoma fumbled with it a bit as he uncorked it and spilled some in his hand before taking a hold of himself, preparing himself for Xander. Even with the poor positioning, Xander did his best to line himself up correctly, Ryoma’s hand coming to help guide him—power play or not, neither wanted to do any damage to the other. 

With a moan, Xander started to sink down, pushing the thick head past his rim and letting Ryoma in deeper. They both seemed to forget the earlier struggle as Xander started to work his way down Ryoma’s cock. The heat of it all enveloping them as Xander felt his husband’s desire punch deeper and deeper into him with every lift of his hips. 

Xander tried to focus on his partner as he fucked himself down on him. Ryoma seemed just as pleased with the attention on his dick, his head thrown back and the tendons of his neck exposed and perfect. On his chest, the almost forgotten nipple clamps seemed to bounce lightly each time Xander came down. One of them looked like it was about to fall off, probably knocked askew from their earlier struggle. Without really thinking about it Xander plucked the dark clamp from Ryoma’s perky nipple. 

The reaction was immediate, Xander had to brace himself as Ryoma bucked up, a surprised shout escaping him. Xander suddenly saw the appeal of the clamps, Ryoma’s reaction to the removal and the application was much better than them just sitting there. Not wanting to wait Xander plucked the other one from Ryoma’s chest, this time ready for the samurai’s reaction. Or at least he thought he was. He felt the breath leave him as Ryoma’s cock head found his prostate, slamming up into it and making him see stars. 

Beyond care now, Xander placed both hands on Ryoma’s shoulders and started to pound himself onto Ryoma’s cock. It was a desperate race for his own completion, he didn’t care for Ryoma’s right now, just his own. It didn’t matter, Ryoma wasn’t cumming tonight either, he was just for Xander right now, for his completion. 

All in all it was over far too soon. With Xander concentrating on his own release, chasing the tightening coil in his belly. He found himself cumming far too soon for either of their liking. With a whimper, he slammed himself down one last time as he shot his release onto the brunette’s chest. 

Xander’s breath came hard to him as he came down, Ryoma’s still buried inside him to the hilt. It was a little surprising that the man wasn’t taking advantage of his orgasm to seek his own release, but he wasn’t. Brushing a stray strand of hair from his face he gave, Ryoma a shaky smile as he lifted himself off of him, it was strange to not feel the other’s seed dripping from his hole. “I hope that was ok.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other’s lips, what all he had done exactly hadn’t quite caught up to him yet.

Beneath him Ryoma gave him a gentle smile, and gently rolled Xander over, pressing soft kisses along his face and neck. “You did amazing for your first time, Xander.” 

For his first time… that didn’t mean he did good necessarily. 

Ryoma seemed to sense his frown and pressed a kiss to his lips to silence any protests then one to his brow. As he curled up closer he could feel the other was still hard, hips rocking against his side in gentle motions, probably to maintain some friction. “Don’t worry about it. We can work on it more. I loved every minute of it.” Another kiss to his lips before Ryoma gave him a breathtaking smile. “I never expected this but by the Gods I want more of it. Anytime you need it. You can push me down and use me like that anytime you need to.”

Swallowing hard, Xander tried to absorb Ryoma’s words, what exactly he had done was starting to hit him. Turning his face into the pillow, Xander did his best to hide his shame. “Ryoma.” He groaned, trying to ignore his husband’s amorous hands that glided over his back and sides, the hot press of the man’s cock was an easy reminder. 

As embarrassment took him Xander allowed Ryoma to roll him onto his side, spooning himself close to his back. The hot breath on the back of his neck was both soothing and stressful. A thumb rubbed over his hip as he pressed warm kisses to his neck. “Can I finish between your thighs?” Ryoma hummed in his ear, the hot flesh pushing eagerly between his legs.

Somehow Xander had feeling that he might have just made things worse between them. Maybe he should have been content to live with his confusion and anxieties. Xander had a feeling that he had just given Ryoma permission to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Perhaps he should have thought this through more. Somehow he find he didn’t care as much as he felt he should. Glancing back at Ryoma, he caught sight of his eager face and found he couldn’t exactly resist, with a small nod he granted the other permission. Apparently keeping up with his threats was something else he would have to work on. Again, Xander found he didn’t mind as he felt the low groan reverberate through his back from deep in Ryoma’s chest as he pressed himself between Xander’s thighs. Still, even with all the ups and downs he was starting to feel that everything might be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry this took so long, it seems to be a theme for me. Thank you everyone who continues to read. Thank you sooooo so much Scrapanon who reassured me the whole way through and helped me fix this up. Also thank you everyone who posted lovely RyouMarx stories that motivated me to get my lazy butt in gear to write another chapter of this.
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will be happy to answer them. If you also have any requests for what you would like to see in the story feel free to ask! I kinda just, make it up as I go with vague plans on what I am doing in the future, it helps me bring the next one out sooner if I have something to jump off from.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interruptions abound, Ryoma opens up, and Xander gets a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday Ryoma/happy Xander coming to Heroes chapter!
> 
> I am not sure which deadline I will make posting this.
> 
> Sorry for the 5 month wait!

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, you look lovely. Now, let me know if this is too tight.”

“It isn’t. I don't think this is the best idea though.”

“You said you were ok with it.”

“...”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“No… Just… What if someone walks in? A tent isn't exactly the most secure place.”

“You already said goodnight, they know you’re going to be sleeping.”

“Elise sometimes comes in if she has a nightmare. I don’t think she should see.”

“Are you sure that's why? We don’t have to—”

_Ding ding!_

“Is that the bell?”

“Gods damn it… Why do they always pick the worst times to attack?”

“Um… A little help?”

“Yeah, just… I don’t have time for the rest, just… put your armor on over it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ryoma?”

“Ryoma! Don’t you dare leave me like this!”

~~~

There was something going on, Elise just knew it. Something Xander wasn't telling her, and the dark looks he kept shooting Ryoma made her think he was the culprit. She knew that the two of them didn't get along as well as Takumi and Azura did, even if they were married. Despite what Leo said, she did know that marriage didn't equal love (though it should!). The two of them were so alike! Elise just knew if they could get past their own stubbornness they could be just as in love.

Since her big brother had brought her so much joy she was determined to bring him the same amount. Ever since she was little, Elise had always hated fighting, she wanted everyone to get along and be happy, seeing no reason why they couldn’t do that. So seeing big brother Xander fight with Ryoma coupled with the side eye he had been giving Ryoma all morning was upsetting. The way Ryoma couldn’t even look at Xander had been just as bad— they had been getting along before!

Frowning, Elise rubbed her chin as she watched her older brother—his gait a little off like it had been since he married Ryoma, but more so today—walk into the tent she knew Ryoma was in, a tray in hand, carrying lunch for two (or more like four, considering how much those two ate!). At least Xander was trying to make amends. Elise had been thrilled when she had actually caught him in the act of bringing Ryoma lunch the other day as well. Xander had always hid the small little favors they all knew he was behind, so catching him red-handed had been an achievement. As much as he tried to hide it, Elise knew her big brother made the best husband— or wife? He had worn a dress though even though he’s a boy... The problem wasn't Xander, it must be Ryoma then, and Elise could say she wasn’t surprised, he looked like a troublemaker.

That was ok though, because she was going to make it right! Pumping her fist, she watched and waited the tent exit, hidden in the shadows ready to ambush Ryoma if he exited or sneak in if Xander left first.

Or she could just fall asleep. “Are you ok there, Elise?” A deep voice startled her awake.

“Ah! Er—Ah ha! I found you!” She quickly covered her surprise using her skills to turn it around on Ryoma.

An amused look flashed on the man's face before it was replaced with a gentle smile. “So you did.” The samurai prince gracefully accepted his defeat. “What did you need me for?”

Puffing up her chest, Elise widened her stance to appear more intimidating like Xander did, and used her most authoritative voice. “I want you to go make up with my brother!”

Apparently, he hadn't expected her fearsome determination and blinked in surprise, clearly caught off guard to her supreme detective skills. “What? Xander and I aren’t fighting.” He explained slowly.

His tricks might work on someone else, but not Elise! She was too smart for him! “Don't treat me like a kid! I see what’s going on here! You haven’t been able to look at my brother all day! He even brought you lunch and you still are mad!”

“What? I am not—”

“Why didn’t you kiss him and make up!” Come to think on it, he wasn't romantic at all to her brother! In fact, Elise was sure she hadn’t seen him kiss her brother since the wedding, which was just wrong considering how attentive Xander was to him, bringing Ryoma lunch, braiding his hair, making sure he signed Ryoma’s name on the thank-you cards for the nice gifts Xander had sent back. Ryoma should be sweeping her brother off his feet, making grand romantic gestures in order to fully win Xander’s heart and show everyone just how much he cared.

“Elise, your brother and I aren't fighting, and even if I did kiss him to make up for a fight we are not having, you were asleep and wouldn't have seen it anyway.” His argument was a testament to the fact that he was an older brother, and a point in his favor that he wasn't a mean jerk like Leo and Takumi as he calmly explained that to her. He quickly lost that point by lying to her.

“I wasn't asleep.” She could feel her cheeks puffing up as she glared up at him and his stupid spiky hair.

The Hoshidan just looked down at her, a blank expression on his face. “Ok, you weren’t asleep.”

“That’s right! I wasn't!”

“Right… How about I go apologize to him right now?”

“Oh no!” Ryoma was trying to be tricky again! Trying to fool her and get out of trouble! There was a brief crestfallen look on his face before it disappeared. “I also want to know why you aren't being romantic with Xander. You should be treating him way nicer than he is treating you, he is your husband-wife and you should be taking care of him!” That's what princes did, they were supposed to romance you and sweep you off your feet. As far as Elise was concerned, Xander was the one doing all the romancing.

~

What was going on here? Xander’s little sister would not leave him alone. It wasn’t like Ryoma had a problem with Elise, she was cute and sweet, a very different person than his own little sister. Standing in front of the practice dummy, Ryoma leveled the wooden sword at it and did his best to push aside any other distraction, there was a lot more day to go and he wasn’t going to let his disrupted morning ruin it.

“Why aren’t you training with my brother?” The cheery voice cut in through his thoughts like the Raijinto cut through his foes. Only it didn’t sound as cheery as he was used to hearing.

Trying hard to not hide his wince, Ryoma pushed down his frustration and schooled his face into blankness. Lowing his sword he turned to face the young girl, unable to force a smile. “Are you going to follow me all day, Elise?”

He supposed she might have been trying to be intimidating, puffing herself up like that, placing tiny fists on her hips. “Don’t think you can get away with treating my brother like he is second rate!”

Where was she getting this crazy idea that he treated Xander poorly? Maybe at first he hadn’t been the kind of man he wanted to be, but that didn’t mean that he was doing so now. It just wasn’t… Hoshidan to make blatant displays of affection that she was expecting from him. “Elise, I am not… neglecting your brother?” Was that what he was being accused of? Neglecting Xander? Xander certainly didn’t demand attention or the romancing that Elise seemed so sure he should be doing; if Ryoma got that sense that he did, then he probably would have done something. All in all, Xander seemed mostly happy, perhaps still coming to terms with the whole situation—just like Ryoma was. In a way, he just seemed happy to have someone to talk to without the whole ‘heir to Nohr’ and ‘Crown Prince’ titles hanging over his head. Ryoma certainly was happy for that anyway.

“You are neglecting him! Where’s the romance? Takumi brings Azura picnics and she sings him songs and they spend all their time together!” Elise seemed so sad as she went on, eyes watering a bit as she spoke, yet she stood tall, refusing to let the tears spill. “You should be making my brother feel as special as he treats you. Princes are romantic, you need to make sure you do your duty as a prince and a husband. Sweep my brother off his feet!”

While Ryoma didn’t feel he had done anything really wrong yet, and he didn’t really feel that Xander wanted “to be swept off his feet”, Ryoma also didn’t want to make Xander’s little sister cry—that was a sure fire way to earn the man’s ire. Besides, maybe she had a bit of a point on the romantic prince thing. Ryoma knew he had been taken by surprise and had gotten little caught up in the times Xander decided to play the part of ‘Charming Nohrian Prince’. Sighing, he set his practice sword down and gave the petite blonde a considering look. “Ok then, Elise, what do you suggest?”

“Yay!” It was an immediate turn around, tears seemed to vanish so fast Ryoma was unsure if they had been there in the first place. Had he just been tricked? Ryoma didn’t really have time to consider that as Elise took his hand and gave him a toothy grin. “Why don’t you go find him and give him a big kiss in front of everyone?”

“No.”

“What? Why not?”

“I doubt your brother would appreciate that, and it is not Hoshidan.” He had done so at the Nohrian wedding and that would be the only time he would do so.

“Not Hoshidan?” Elise looked curious at that, still she seemed upset at his denial.

“Right, if you have spent so much time watching my brother and Azura you would notice that they do not make many public displays of affection. It is a private thing in Hoshido, you are supposed to spend time with your partner, however your romantic side is just for them. If you have noticed, they do not hold hands or kiss in public either.” Maybe more than he needed or was asked to explain, but he didn’t want to further upset her by shooting down all of her ideas and suggestions.

“Hmm… I guess so…” Elise seemed so put out by that though, Ryoma felt a little bad. “So… you aren’t mad at my brother?”

“No.”

“But how does he know that you care then? If you can’t show it?” She seemed very confused, as if it wasn’t all adding up.

Choosing to ignore the fact that he and Xander were not in love and they were more in a “general tolerance” to “kind-of-like” territory. Ryoma thought on that for a moment. If he had married Xander on his own free will, what would he do to show it? “Well, I suppose it depends on the person.” He started slowly. “You do things they would like. I guess for your brother, I would arrange to do things with you his family, dinners or vacations with everyone.” Xander was at his core a family man, making them happy made him happy. Elise seemed to like the idea of a family vacation as she perked up considerably. “He and I have taken to training every night before we retire and I believe he enjoys that, as do I.” The training was also a good way to warm up to what came after—Elise didn’t need to know that though.

A considering look crossed Elise’s face as she took in what he had said. “Sooo…” she drew her word out as if testing it in her head. “Hoshidans do things to show they care? But they don’t hug and kiss and do dramatic romantic gestures?”

Oh good, she got it. “That is usually the case.” There were a few odd examples, but for the most part, Hoshidans tended to be more reserved than Nohrians when it came to showing affection.

“So what have you done for my brother lately, huh? You said you train with him, but you were about to do that alone!” Oooor maybe Elise hadn’t understood him at all. That, or she was just spoiling for a fight or determined to make him to do some big romantic gesture. “And even if that is the case, does Xander know about it? The whole ‘not showing your love’ thing? Hmm?”

Doing his best to not pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh, Ryoma tried to compose himself mentally. “Elise, I practice multiple times a day with my blade. Your brother and I only practice together in the evening.” It really was a great way to wind down. Xander was much more open with his blade emotionally than he ever was with his words. Looking down at the young princess, Ryoma couldn’t help but feel a little bad at her downcast expression. Maybe he wasn’t going about this right.

“Look, Elise. I don’t dislike or hate your brother, we are not fighting.” Xander might be a little irritated with him right now though… “But the truth of the matter is, we don’t know each other very well. Unlike Takumi and Azura, we aren’t in love. We are… trying to get to know the other better, find what all works for us.”

Ryoma wondered briefly if maybe he had made a mistake being so honest with her. She looked so crestfallen and sad, a look that didn’t seem right on the normally cheerful girl’s face. He didn't wonder long though.

A long sigh escaped the little blonde as she crossed her arms behind her and rocked slightly, kicking the dirt with her tiny shoes. “I know. I mean, I saw it so much in Nohr…” A certain sadness emerged again. “Xander did so much for me though, I just want to do something for him.”

That was… rather sweet of her. Feeling a small smile tug at his lips, Ryoma reached down and ruffled her hair. “You are a good sister, Elise.” She really was. Every time Ryoma saw the strong bonds of the Nohrian family, he couldn’t help but feel a little envy. The four of them held together so well and supported each other. It made him sad that his own little family had broken apart after Corrin had been stolen from them, he only hoped it wasn’t too late to forge such a bond.

Squatting down so that he was eye level with the Nohrian princess, Ryoma decided to make a promise, not only to her but to himself and his future. “I want things to work out as well. I don’t want your brother and I to stay together just because of some silly contract that was signed before we were born. I want us to stay together because we want to. I am going to do everything I can to strengthen our bond.” For both his relationship with Xander and all that might hold, and connecting more with his siblings.

It did Ryoma’s heart good to see the spritely blonde perk up, that easy smile spreading across her face once more. “You know, maybe aren’t such a bad guy after all.”

‘Thanks for the vote of confidence.’ Ryoma thought to himself, what had he done to earn such a poor standing with her?” “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome! Make sure you treat my brother nice!” She did seem satisfied though. Giving him a huge grin, she wrapped skinny arms around him in a swift hug before she skipped off.

Oh, Ryoma was sure he would treat Xander nice, already ideas were buzzing in his head. Xander was already mostly set up for a lovely time tonight, or maybe Ryoma could cut in a little… unscheduled surprise love. After all he had a promise to keep to Xander’s sister…

~~~

To say that Xander was annoyed would be an understatement. Today had not gone as planned, at all. The night before, he and Ryoma had been interrupted rather rudely by the camp coming under siege. While that in itself was rather irksome, it wasn’t enough to throw him off exactly. No, what was distracting him was what exactly had been interrupted. Shifting in his seat, Xander sighed as he felt the soft but tight bindings shift a bit against bare skin.

“Damn it, Ryoma.” Xander grunted under his breath as he felt a low heat flare up in his belly as the tight, silken ropes rubbed against him in an appealing way. The two of them had been caught in the middle of binding up Xander’s second leg. Honestly, he was still a little lost on how Ryoma had talked him into doing this when he hadn’t really done much talking. It was more like he had asked if he could tie Xander up and fuck him and Xander more or less agreed because it sounded interesting. The alarm of course had to off and there simply hadn’t been time to untie all the knots. Ryoma hadn’t been too pleased cutting through the binding on his leg either. It had been a rush to put his clothes on—Xander had to be thankful for his cravat, not only hiding Ryoma’s biting habit but also concealing the scarlet rope that bound his chest and back up like some weird rope shirt. They had managed to get dressed, force armor onto themselves, and rush out to help fight off the intruders.

Unfortunately, that had also just lead into the day and Xander had been forced to continue to wear Ryoma’s strange Hoshidan—a flush hit him at even the thought of the word bondage—rope bondage shirt… thing… He wasn’t even sure what all to call it, but he had caught a peek at himself in the mirror before throwing his shirt on and it had been… startling, kind of. He could see the appeal and suddenly Ryoma’s praises didn’t seem entirely uncalled for. In the back of his mind, the image of Ryoma fully bound up and at Xander’s own mercy made his cock twitch slightly.

Even with all of that, he wanted it off. It was distracting and Xander was sure he would die if anyone found out about what he was hiding under his clothes. He had tried to corner Ryoma alone earlier, under the guise of bringing lunch to him. That hadn’t been too successful though, as the man seemed to constantly be surrounded by ninjas (Xander did not even want to entertain the thought that they might have been watching them every moment until now) and their personal tent had developed a sort of revolving door for people who suddenly needed his attention that second.

So here he was, half hard from the rope shirt under his clothes, stuck at his desk with a mountain of paperwork he had to catch up on from his honeymoon, and he was just about to write off the day as hopeless when Ryoma came in, which had him toss all his other plans out the window. “Ryoma.” What was he doing here?

“Xander.” There was a sly look on Ryoma’s face—it was slight, but it was there. Xander was starting to associate this look with something ridiculous coming out of his husband’s mouth.

“What do you want?” Let’s just cut to the chase here.

“Harsh. I was going to do you a favor, but if that is how you feel, I guess I could go.” Ryoma’s gloved hands traced over the tent pole by the entrance before starting to turn as if to leave.

Eying Ryoma, Xander wondered if he should just let the other man leave, but in the end curiosity won out and he called the samurai back. “What is it? Were you going to take your handywork off?” Please take it off so I can get back to my work, Xander internally pleaded.

With a slight tilt of the brunette’s head and a quirk of his lips, Ryoma came over to lean against Xander’s heavy desk. “Do you think we have time for that?”

“No, probably not.” Getting caught with Ryoma and all those ropes and knots around him was far worse than hanging on for a few more hours before he could strip from his armor and have Ryoma get him untangled. This whole rope business was just going to have to wait until they had an actual room and not just a tent masquerading as a room.

“Only a few more hours. I came to keep you company.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Why did Xander have piles of paperwork but Ryoma seemed to have all the free time in the world?

The Hoshidan just shrugged at that. “Of course I do. But I don’t have anything more important than making sure my husband is happy.”

What? “What?” Xander surely had heard wrong, and even if he had there was no reason to feel heat come to his cheeks.

A confident smile graced Ryoma’s face as he reached out and plucked the pen from Xander’s hand to set it down. “I had a very interesting talk with your little sister today.”

“Which one?” This encounter could go very differently depending on which sister.

“Elise.”

That didn’t really narrow things down, at least with Camilla it was probably about se, seeing as she and Ryoma didn’t have much else to talk about with each other. Elise though, Elise could bring up anything and everything—in a way, she was the more frightening one. “What did she say?”

“A few things. It was an interesting talk.” He didn’t seem to want to elaborate very much on that. “She made me see things a little more from your side.”

“My side?” That seemed suspicious, what had Elise been telling him? A noncommittal sound emerged from Ryoma’s throat as he plucked a document from Xander’s desk and read over it. “How behind are you?

Leaning forward, the bindings on and around Xander tightened a bit in a not so unpleasant way. Xander took the sheet back from Ryoma and set it back where it belonged. “Very behind. I keep getting distractions coming into my office.”

“Hm, we can’t have that.” Ryoma didn’t seem too concerned that he was quickly becoming enemy number one of Xander’s overbearing work schedule.

“No.” Sighing he leaned back and eyed the other man wearily. “Cut to the chase, Ryoma. What do you want?”

Silver eyes flashed at Xander as Ryoma caught his gaze, a dark look seemed to lurk behind them, like a lion stalking its prey. “I wanted to help relieve some of the stress you are under.”

Blinking a few times in confusion, it took Xander a moment to realize just what Ryoma was hinting at. When it hit him he felt his face heat up at the notion. Still he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea, not if the way the ropes around him seemed to suddenly make everything more sensitive and how blood seemed to rush downward was any indication. “Ryoma!” He hissed. He still had to maintain some sort of appearance here.

“What?”

“We are in my office! In the middle of the afternoon!”

“So? You must be aching and sore under all your armor. And it is late afternoon.” The samurai pushed away from the desk and strode over to Xander’s side, leaning in and bringing one sword calloused hand up to caress along his cheek. “I really am sorry you are stuck like that. It must be uncomfortable.”

Not as uncomfortable as Ryoma seemed to think. Still, the flush spread and Xander felt his heart start to beat harder in his chest. Just what was Ryoma up to? “Ryoma?” There was a slightly wariness to his voice. Nervously, he glanced over to the tent entrance, Ryoma had left the bindings untied… anyone could come in.

“Yes, Xander?” Ryoma hummed as he leaned forward slightly, rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip.

Swallowing, Xander cast his gaze to the side, anything to break the steely heat of Ryoma’s own eyes and the alluring way his robe clung to him. Before Ryoma, Xander had never seen the appeal of Hoshidan clothing even now he couldn’t say he was a fan of it really. But the way it clung to Ryoma’s body, the slight way his chest showed through, the curve of his collar bones, how it accentuated the man’s broad shoulders, and how it tied elegantly around that trim waist of his—it had a certain appeal for sure. Ryoma really pulled off the look, but that might have been due to the fact that the man was practically Hoshido incarnate. Gathering his thoughts, Xander scooted himself away and let out a sigh. “We are in my office, Ryoma.” Pausing he cast an annoyed look at the brunnette. “Don’t you have work to do?” he found himself asking again.

“Yes we are, and yes I do. I am just dealing with my most important task first.” Ryoma dismissed Xander’s concern casually.

“Don’t you have a whole country to run?” Though Xander supposed that not having to fix half the Hoshido’s laws, deal with covering up the nonsensical changes his father had made, and deal with all the nobles who seemed more interested in money and power grabbing than helping their struggling nation, probably made Ryoma’s task of country-running easier. If Xander didn’t have all that to deal with himself then he supposed he would have a lot more time off. It also helped that Ryoma had someone he could trust to leave in charge. Someday, maybe Nohr would be stable enough for Xander to have more personal time. “I am the most important thing on your list?” he asked, skepticism clear in his voice.

A serious look spread across Ryoma’s face like ink in water as he sat himself on Xander’s desk. “Of course you are, not just because I want to see you blush.”

‘Damn it, Ryoma!’ Xander couldn’t help the flush that splashed over his cheeks at that. He made sure to frown to cover it up.

“What part about forging a better bond with my husband and family isn’t important? Making sure that the man I will not only be spending the rest of my life with but also working intimately with, is happy and healthy will always be a top priority.” A frown came over Ryoma’s face as he looked away, clearly not too comfortable with his thoughts. “It has also come to my attention that perhaps…” The frown deepened, a crease forming between his brows before he shook his head. “After seeing your family, how close you all are, how much you rely upon one another... I have been a little jealous. My own siblings and I are not nearly as close, I want bonds like yours.” A deep pause, almost a painful silence emanated from Ryoma as he shut his eyes as if he could not bear to keep them open. “I cannot shake the feeling it is my fault we are so separated. I wasn’t available after our father died and Corrin was taken. So swept up in my grief, new duties, and guilt over if I could have done more. I was blind to the suffering in my own family. A rift between us formed and I fear that it is too late to close the gap.”

The man's’ shoulders squared and his back straightened. “So, yes,” —steel eyes met merlot— “you and my family are of utmost importance. I don’t want to let my chance for a lasting relationship to slip through my fingers again.”

Leaning back into his chair, Xander let Ryoma’s words sink in. The sheer honesty in his voice was something Xander couldn’t help but appreciate. What he was saying rang so true to Xander’s own desires that he felt his heart go out to the man. Even though he had denied it until he was blue in the face before, he and Ryoma really were a lot alike. Both of them held the same desires and aspirations, it was something so important to each of them, an undeniable, unshakable core to them. Without that same shared value there would be no hope for this marriage or their countries.

“I am sorry for calling your priorities into question.” Knowing the reasons behind them brought a feeling of guilt to the Nohrian. Family—and it struck him again, that Ryoma was now family—it was what helped Xander hold himself together during the hardest parts of his life. Without Camilla, Corrin, Leo, and Elise, he probably would have crumbled long ago. Something so monumental to him was just as important to his husband, and that meant a lot to him.

“Do not worry about it, Xander. I know I am not the most open man.”

“I cannot say I am either.” He really wasn’t.

A low chuckle escaped Ryoma and he shook his head, his great mane brushing documents behind him and knocking things out of order. Xander found he didn’t mind so much. “You might not be an open book or talk about your feelings much. But every night when we spar I cannot help but feel as if we are having an entire discussion. You are like a poet with a blade in your hand. Our nightly spars are quickly becoming my favorite part of the day.”

A smile teased at Xander’s lips at that. His time sparing with Ryoma was also starting to become a time he eagerly anticipated and appreciated. It was nice to have someone who shared his deep passion for the blade. “I also have grown to enjoy our spars. It is truly refreshing to be able to cross blades with someone who holds such skill.”

“Exactly. There are many blade users in Hoshido, but most of the time they do not have the passion or drive to truly master their weapon, or they are so intimidated about sparring with the high prince they do not fight with their true potential. I had feared I would never be able to test my blade against a true equal. I would never know my true abilities. You hold nothing back though and it is true joy to test my blade against you.” Ryoma practically lit up with joy as he spoke. It was rather cute to see that handsome face slightly flushed as his hands moved animatedly as he spoke, as if he just couldn’t contain his excitement.

“I feel the same way, Ryoma.” The only one who would really spar with him was Corrin, and they were so busy these days. He really was grateful to Ryoma for that. Smiling, Xander leaned forward and gave Ryoma a fond look. “Are we still on for tonight then?”

“Of course. We will get you out of those ropes and head out onto the training field after dinner.” They both paused as they realized what Ryoma had said. Both of them had kind of forgotten, but there it was again, Xander’s current predicament. “Right… Sorry, you are still stuck in them. We can try to get them off now if you like? In our tent?”

At least Ryoma seemed a little remorseful about the whole thing, which honestly helped soothe Xander’s nerves. Not that Ryoma had anticipated the camp coming under attack or anything, but still, it did help. “It isn’t… that is… it isn’t that uncomfortable.”

A sharp brow rose at that. “Really?” came Ryoma’s incredulous voice.

“I— I don’t want to wear it everyday!” Xander sputtered out. It just wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing he had ever worn. That honor belonged to the shoes he had been forced into on his wedding day, or when his growth spurt finally hit in his teenage years and his armor never seemed to fight right at all.

“I never said that. I was just thinking that down there...” Ryoma’s gaze drifted down to Xander’s crotch. “It might not be very… comfortable.”

It wasn’t super comfortable down there. The soft but fairly tight ropes wound around his genitals were a constant reminder of what he was wearing. Unable to keep his face from flushing yet again, Xander averted his gaze and did the best he could from fidgeting. “It… um.. It doesn't let me go fully down.” That had sort of been the point of it at the time, but now it was a huge inconvenience to him. Thank goodness for his armor and the long purple cloth that decorated it.

A touch of pink came over Ryoma’s face as he kept his gaze fixed on where Xander was half hard in his pants. “Really? Right now?”

Unable to find his voice, Xander just nodded and kept his gaze away. There was silence before the ruffling of cloth and a hand on his knee. Snapping his head back, Xander managed to catch Ryoma sweeping in front of his chair, fitting himself between his legs and kneeling down. Without questioning it, Xander made room between his legs for Ryoma to settle between. “What are you doing?”

“I am going to try to relieve some of the strain I have caused you,” Ryoma stated, adjusting how he kneeled down in the small space below the desk. His hands brushed aside the cloth draped in front of Xander’s crotch, then normally steady and skilled fingers fumbled along with the buttons to Xander’s pants. All the while Xander didn’t make any moves to stop him, almost hypnotized as he watched the other man. He stared as Ryoma winced slightly in sympathy as he drew Xander’s cock out of his underwear.

“I am sorry, has it been like this all day?” That warm, comforting hand felt so good against his sensitive skin, Xander had to bite back a moan. His cock swiftly finished hardening in Ryoma’s hand.

Swallowing hard, Xander did his best to focus as Ryoma started slow and gentle strokes over him. “Mostly half—!” A hiss as Ryoma swiped his thumb over his swollen head. “I was mostly half hard.” Xander managed to get out.

A supportive sound came from Ryoma as he leaned forward giving Xander a gentle swipe of his tongue. “I didn’t mean to leave you like this for so long.” Taking Xander’s hand, Ryoma guided it to his hair, signalling Xander to dig is fingers into the thick locks. “How about you let me make amends?”

What was even happening? Xander knew what was going on was supremely unbecoming of his station, of Ryoma’s own even more. Doing this in his office, Ryoma tucked under his desk, hidden from sight as he ran that sinfully appealing pink tongue over his shaft. He should be stopping this. What if someone walked in on them? He definitely should be stopping this.

Instead, Xander found his hand tightening briefly in Ryoma’s hair as he guided him to the head of his cock. Taking direction without complaint, Ryoma was easily lead, letting his lips kiss against Xander’s sensitive tip.

“You look so good tied up like this.” Ryoma commented, lips like warm feathers brushing along him as he took in the sight of Xander’s bound set of cock and balls. The harder Xander got, the tighter they seemed to pull around him, keeping him erect and accentuating each and every part.

“Either suck me off or go away,” Xander grumbled. Internally, he prayed that Ryoma would stay, and then he quickly added on that no one walk in on him in this compromising position. Ryoma might be hidden but he sure wasn’t and his flushed face and heavy breathing would surely give him away.

Luckily for him, Ryoma was interested in staying. With that handsome smile of his, Ryoma opened his mouth and took Xander in.

A low groan escaped the paladin as he felt his hardness greet Ryoma’s warm wet mouth. He was forced to close his eyes as he relaxed back into his chair, letting Ryoma swallow him down. The man was so good at this, it should almost be considered criminal. Soft swipes of his tongue over the thick vein underneath, how he teased the slit just enough and swirled his tongue around the head, perfect pressure as he slowly bobbed his head along his cock. Soft suckling, as if he was a babe on a tit, hungry for his meal. It continued like that, Xander slowly guiding Ryoma’s head along his cock, unable to help the small thrusts a little deeper in whenever there was a hint of Ryoma’s throat. It was terribly rude he knew, but while learning how to take a dick down his own throat Xander had learned that Ryoma didn’t mind so much. Leaning bonelessly back in his chair, Xander just basked the sheer relief and pleasure of it, watching through hooded eyes at the gorgeous sight Ryoma made under him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t catch the loud approach of his retainers in time. In a rush, adrenaline spiking through him wildly, Xander tried to shove Ryoma off him and hurriedly sat up, scooting his chair in and accidentally kicking Ryoma during the scramble, causing teeth to scrape unpleasantly against him.

“Prince Xander!” Peri’s loud voice was almost all the warning he got before the two of them burst into his work tent.

“Peri! What did Prince Xander say about yelling?” Laslow scolded as he chased her into the tent.

The cavalier pulled a face and stuck her tongue out at Laslow before clapping her hands together and showing Xander her smile. “Sorry for yelling, Prince Xander!”

Silently, Xander vowed to never yell at her again for yelling. He just hoped that they didn’t notice his pale yet flushed, slightly sweaty face as he did his best to school his expression into its normal frown—a task that was exceedingly difficult to do as Ryoma’s mouth made its way back around him. “That—That’s fine, Peri, just remember next time.” Please, never remember again. “What was it that you needed?” Gods, it was so cramped under his desk now, Ryoma couldn’t be comfortable jammed under there.

“Well, I wanted to let you know a messenger from Nohr managed to find their way here.” Laslow’s smooth voice cut in. Without missing a beat, he placed the letter on Xander’s desk. “The messenger is tired and Corrin is allowing them to rest up for a few days before they head back to Nohr with your response.”

Normally, Xander’s curiosity would be peaked by that, but right now he simply wanted his retainers out of the office. Ryoma must’ve been insane because Xander felt like he was losing his mind as Ryoma sank all the way down on him, lips tight around the base of his cock while his nose pressed against Xander’s belly. “Did they say what it was about?” Xander forced himself to ask, hoping they didn’t pick up as the tightness of his voice.

“No, just that it was for your eyes only. They seemed rather paranoid about even handing it off to us. We needed Corrin to help convince them.” Well, that was odd. Still, Xander was not in the right frame of mind for mysterious messengers and letters. His retainers seemed disappointed when he disinterestedly moved the letter to a pile—all the while thanking his hands for not shaking. Clearly, they were hoping to find out the contents.

“Peri, what about you?” Sometimes she just wandered into his tent to chat, he prayed this wasn’t one of those times.

The energetic woman seemed to bounce onto her feet, energized by the attention. “Right! I was watching that blonde lady like you wanted me to— “

“Prince Xander! You should have let me do any tasks involving escoring pretty ladies!” Laslow complained. Xander did his best to not roll his eyes and also not buck into Ryoma’s mouth.

“Don’t interrupt me, Laslow!” Peri cried, twirling around to glare at the man and stomping her foot in anger.

“Arg! Fine! Fine! Go on!” Raising his hands in defeat, Laslow took a step away.

“Right, so I was following her, keeping a real good eye on her like you suggested,” Peri carried on. She seemed pretty proud of herself.

Beneath the desk, Ryoma pulled off of him, lips just wrapped around this head and started sucking, hard. Xander almost choked. Wishing it wouldn’t be suspicious if he reached down and yanked Ryoma off of him, Xander bit his cheek and motioned for Peri to continue. He couldn’t trust his voice in the slightest.

“Well, she is flirting with everyone still.” No surprises there. “But! Even more alarming, I saw her give away a lunch to both Prince Leo and Prince Corrin!” Peri sounded scandalized at the very notion. “That’s how I ran into Laslow though. She was there as well when the messenger arrived.”

Xander groaned and hoped his retainers took the sound for annoyance, because he really was, annoyed, that is, but at the same time Ryoma had snaked a hand up to his balls and taken to massaging them. It was so hard to hold back, he could feel his the heat starting to build in him. Please, Ryoma, don’t make me cum in front of my retainers! Xander cursed his lack of stamina, not for the first time either.

“Um, Prince Xander?” Laslow was giving him a strange look, probably due to his silence.

“Did I not do this right?” Peri looked like she was about to cry.

“Ah, um, you did fine, Peri. I will deal with that tomorrow.” If he could remember what he was dealing with.

Laslow pressed him, “Are you ok, Prince Xander?”

“Yeah, you look a little flushed, sir. And you’re sweating a lot. Your curls are all messed up!” Peri piped in, heading over to the desk so she could put a hand on his forehead.

Afraid to dodge it, Xander did his best to control his breathing and held still as she felt his temperature. Swallowing hard, Xander hoped they didn’t notice Ryoma, hoped that she didn’t lean forward further and discover what exactly was going on under his desk.

“Hm, you do feel a little warm. Are you getting sick?” A deeply concerned look appeared on Peri’s face as she leaned back. “Let me make you some soup!” Clapping her hands, a plan set, she skipped out of the tent, eager to care for her prince.

Laslow also held a concerned look on his face. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off, sir?”

“I will think about it,” Xander managed to choke out. “Why don’t you go make sure Peri doesn’t empty the pantry.” Please leave, Laslow. Please. Xander wasn’t sure how much more of this obscure form of torture he could take.

Luckily for him, Laslow seemed to consider that a very valid order, as Peri could get carried away and use up far more supplies then they could afford. “Right, we will be back with some food, Prince Xander!” With one last smile and a low bow, Laslow chased after his partner.

Once the both of them had left, Xander leaned back and glared down at Ryoma, his face flushed and breath coming hard. “Are you pleased with yourself?” he managed to gasp out.

A small twerk of Ryoma’s lips around his cock was his only answer, and his only warning before the samurai swooped down, swallowing hard as he accepted Xander down his throat. He was done holding back and was putting his skills to use making Xander cum. It didn’t take much either. Before Xander knew it, he was doubling over as pleasure hit him. Or he thought it did. A soft whimper escaped the blonde as it didn’t feel quite right, it was like he had an orgasm but not. Panting for breath above Ryoma, Xander gazed blearily down at him, confusion evident on his face.

Xander couldn’t help the low whine building in his throat as Ryoma kept his mouth on Xander’s still stiff cock, soft licks along the hypersensitive flesh. It was almost painful to have him there, the gentle tongue was too much, too much pressure. Eventually Ryoma slowly pulled off, much to Xander’s relief. Trying to regulate his breathing Xander managed wrangle the words from his mouth. “What? What happened?”

The Hoshidan prince gave him a small smile and parted his lips showing the inside of his mouth, remnants of Xander’s release before swallowing it down. “Dry orgasm.” Ryoma explained, “The bindings around your cock stopped the initial ejaculation, but it still dribbles out after. You need to stay on it until you finish up or it can get messy.”

Well, that was informative, even if a little confusing. Xander hadn’t even known that was a thing. “Is that why you kept sucking?” He supposed having a cum stain on his rug or pants would have been more humiliating.

“That, and I enjoy seeing your face when you are stuck between pleasure and pain.” Ryoma shrugged as he pulled himself from under Xander’s desk to stretch. He stretched his long limbs, now freed from their confines.

“Damn it, Ryoma!” Xander growled. Any lecture was cut short by catching sight of the stiffness in Ryoma’s own robe. It was distracting to say the least. “You’re hard now.” This wasn’t solving any of their problems.

Ryoma just shrugged again and leaned against the desk, directing his own gaze downward. “So are you still.”

Ugh, he was. Just like the ropes had stopped him from ejaculating normally, they were also stopping his cock from softening. “This wasn’t any help.”

“It doesn’t hurt as much now though, right?”

Xander opened his mouth to refute that but stopped, shutting it. It actually did feel better. He was still hard, it might take a while to go down, but the sheer ache of it wasn’t there anymore. Pursing his lips together, he sighed before he slumping in his chair. “I guess you are right about that.”

“Of course. Now tuck yourself back into your pants before anyone else walks in.”

Grumbling, Xander managed to finagle himself back into his pants before glancing over at Ryoma, the bulge was still there. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Came Ryoma’s casual response.

“You’re still hard. Do you… do you want me to help?”

Ryoma paused for a second, a thoughtful look on his face before waving it off. “It will go away eventually. I just wanted you to feel a bit better.” A sly grin came across his face as gave Xander a once over. “You can make it up to me tonight after I free you.”

A soft flare of heat sparked up in Xander’s belly at Ryoma’s words. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different then the rest. The boys are in a sort of middle ground. They don't quite hate each other and they aren't quite ready to be in a relationship relationship yet. They are becoming a bit more emotionally vulnerable this time though. Ryoma opening up about his fear of having lost his siblings and wanting to focus on the bonds he still can. 
> 
> I also love the Ryoma and Elise support and Peri and Laslow's are my favorite retainers and one of my favorite supports in the entire series. 
> 
> As always, I love constructive criticism. This chapter was a little rushed for my madeup deadline so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Please be gentle.
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE, let me know if you want to see anything in this story. It is pretty much run on requests and it helps me write quicker. I promise I haven't forgotten about you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I have more planned for this, the request isn't quite done yet. If you have anything you would like to see in this story feel free to let me know. Up next they are off to the beach! I am sure you can guess what will happen there.
> 
> As always if you have any constructive criticism I am always happy to hear it. I can't get better if I don't know I am doing something wrong!


End file.
